Bleeding Dragon
by IceQueenRia
Summary: He’s a Slytherin, he’s blonde, he’s arrogant, and they say he’s cold and heartless. What they don’t realise is, he’s afraid, he’s alone and he’s bleeding. Can anybody save Draco Malfoy? HARRY/DRACO SLASH WARNING: CONTAINS SELF-HARM
1. The Mirror

**Bleeding Dragon**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize, I just like to gay them up.**

**Chapter 1-The Mirror**

Locked in the toilet stall, sixteen year old Draco Malfoy's entire body shook with silent sobs. As he wiped angrily at his tears, the cold voice of his father echoed in his head, 'Malfoy's don't cry'.

Ashamed by his own weakness the blonde haired boy dug his nails into the palm of his hands creating half-moon dents in his skin. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming but was unable to contain the whimper of pain when he drew blood.

He tenderly licked the cut which caused a slight sting. Wiping the blood on the sleeve of his robes, the young wizard stood to his feet and exited the cubicle.

A startled gasp escaped him when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Although he was often considered to be a very good-looking young man, the Malfoy heir could not deny that he looked awful. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from where he'd been crying and dark shadows circled his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was a frightful mess; though nowhere near as wild as Potter's he thought. Then there was the cut lip.

He turned the cold tap on and splashed some water on his face and also cleaned up his lip. Looking up with water clinging to his eyelashes the Slytherin boy was still unsatisfied with his appearance. Rummaging through his school bag, he pulled out his wand and comb.

He worked the comb through his blonde hair which fell lazily in his eyes and reached just below the tip of his ears. When his hair was satisfyingly neat he put his comb away and picked up his wand. Pointing the magical piece of wood at his eyes the young wizard muttered a quick spell before looking back to the mirror to check the results. To his relief, his eyes no looked their normal piercing cold blue and there was no evidence to suggest he had been crying.

Collecting his bag, he placed his wand away before leaving the bathroom. He walked absentmindedly down the corridor before bumping into someone. Losing his balance, Draco latched onto the nearest thing to him, which happened to be another student and they both went crashing to the floor.

Turning his head, he came face to face with a very angry looking Hermione Granger. Draco inwardly groaned at his luck; of all the people he could bump into it just had to be one member of the golden trio.

"Watch where you're going ferret!" Ronald Weasley yelled at him as he helped Granger to her feet.

Usually Draco would have responded with a sneer or some biting retort but today he did neither. He pulled himself to his feet before walking away with his head hung low.

"That was strange." Hermione murmured as she watched the blonde leave. "He didn't insult any of us or anything."

"Who cares?" Ron asked as he continued to glare after Malfoy's retreating form.

"Do you think he's up to something?" Harry Potter asked looking specifically at his female friend to see what her thoughts were.

"It's possible." Hermione replied as she led the way back to their common room. "Or he could just be upset about something."

"Malfoy, upset?" Ron scoffed. "Don't be stupid Hermione; he'd have to be human to be upset."

"He is human Ronald." She told him. "He has feelings just like the rest of us."

"Why are you defending him?" The ginger boy asked with a mixed note of betrayal and jealousy in his voice.

"I'm not." Hermione objected.

Soon enough they were arguing about all kinds of unrelated things so Harry simply tuned them out as he thought of his own reasons for Malfoy's strange behavior.

When they reached the common room, Ron and Hermione were still arguing and people turned to watch though they all kept a safe distance away from them.

They came to a stop in the middle of the room and faced one another, both red in the face from yelling. Harry left them to it and made his way up to his dormitory.

"Hi Neville." He greeted to the other boy who was sat on his bed reading a Herbology book.

"Hi Harry." Neville replied looking up from his page. "Is that Ron and Hermione I hear arguing again?"

Harry nodded as he sank down on his own mattress.

"Are they ever going to admit their feelings for one another?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Apparently Ginny's been going back and forth between them trying to set them up with each other but nothing's worked yet."

"We could lock them in a room together until they admit their feelings." Neville suggested.

"That wouldn't work." Harry pointed out. "Hermione knows every spell there is to unlock a door."

"We could take their wands." Neville said.

"We could." Harry agreed. "But Hermione would probably kill Ron before telling him how she feels and I really don't want one best friend dead and the other imprisoned for murder."

"Well what about you and Ginny?" Neville asked changing the subject. "Everyone knows she's still crazy about you."

"I don't really see her like that mate." Harry admitted. "She's my best mate's little sister, it's just weird."

"I'm sure Ron would be alright about it." Neville told him. "He'd rather you be with her than anyone else."

"Maybe, but the Weasley's are the closest thing I have to real family." Harry said. "It'd feel like I was dating my sister. It's the same with Hermione, even if Ron didn't like her; I'd never be able to see her in a romantic light."

"I guess I understand that." Neville replied as he set his book down. "What about Cho Chang? Any chance you getting back with her?"

"Not a chance." Harry said quickly. "I'd fall in love with Malfoy before I got back with her."

"Was she really that bad?" Neville asked.

"All she ever did was cry." Harry told him. "More than Moaning Myrtle cries actually. I just can't deal with someone that emotionally unstable. We didn't really have anything in common anyway other than quidditch."

Before they could say anymore Ron burst through the door and threw his bag across the room in frustration. He then turned and kicked the wall before yelping in pain and hopping to his bed muttering words he wouldn't dare use in front of Mrs. Weasley.

By dinner time, Ron and Hermione still weren't speaking to one another. Hermione refused to even sit anywhere near him and moved up the table to sit beside Ginny.

As he stabbed at his food, Ron kept making complaints about Hermione but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was in fact looking over at the Slytherin table, more specifically at Malfoy.

The blonde wasn't sat between Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal body guards; he wasn't even sat with Pansy Parkinson flirting outrageously. He was sat by himself at the end of the table poking his food around on his plate. Feeling someone's gaze on him, Draco looked up. His blue eyes met with Harry's forest green before both boys quickly looked away.

After taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Harry looked back in Draco's direction in time to see him rise from his seat and leave the hall. Harry noticed that the normally arrogant boy didn't walk with any of his usual swagger; in fact there was a defeated air about him that instantly ignited Harry's curiosity.

"Whaa 'ma 'posed t' do 'arry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mash potato.

"What?" Harry asked not having the faintest idea what his friend was talking about.

"About Hermione." Ron said once he'd swallowed his food.

"Oh, just talk to her mate." Harry advised him as he stood up from the table. "Tell her you're sorry."

He then speedily left the hall in hot pursuit of Malfoy completely ignoring Ron's question as to where he was going. He saw Malfoy's unmistakable blonde head rounding the corner and he jogged after him. Malfoy ended up going into the boy's toilets and Harry followed not long after.

When Harry entered, there was only one stall with the door locked so he knew it had to be Malfoy. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to the cubicle next to Malfoy's. Gently putting the toilet lid down, he sat on it and pulled his feet up and leaned his ear against the wall so he could hear what was going on.

Locked in his own stall and completely oblivious to Harry being in the one next door, Draco, like Harry, had placed the toilet lid down and was sat upon it with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs as he gently rocked himself. A few tears and a soft whimper escaped him.

In the other stall, Harry's eyes widened as he heard what sounded like a whimper. Surely Malfoy wasn't crying he thought to himself. Or was he?

Brushing the tears away with the back of his hand Malfoy set his feet on the floor. He left the cubicle and washed his hands at the sink. Harry pushed his door open a tiny crack to watch what Malfoy was doing.

The blonde dried his hands on his robed before running a finger over his split lip. He then stared silently at his reflection before all his pent up anger and frustration burned through him and he raised his fist before smashing it into the mirror.

The glass scattered onto the floor and into the sink. Malfoy let out a startled cry as his knuckles burst open and blood flowed form the wound. With a flick of his wand Draco repaired the broken mirror before running his cut hand under the cold tap. The blood turned the water pink before washing away down the drain making a gurgling sound.

Digging inside his robe pocket, Draco pulled out a hanky and attempted to tie it around his knuckles. Eventually he gave up and tossed the hanky to the floor before exiting the bathroom and heading up to the hospital wing to get his hand looked over by Madam Pomfrey.

Once he was sure Draco was gone, Harry pushed open the toilet door. He crossed the tiled room and bent down to pick up the other boy's discarded hanky. It was stained with Draco's blood. Harry then looked at the mirror Malfoy had smashed. He gently ran a hand over the now mended glass, the image of Malfoy punching it replaying in his mind.

Letting his hand drop back to his side, Harry tucked the bloodied handkerchief into his trouser pocket then headed up to Gryffindor tower, his mind reeling with thoughts of Malfoy.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**


	2. Stargazer

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling so I quite obviously do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

**Now I know this chapter is really short but I think it's necessary. I promise the next one will be longer and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 2-Stargazer**

After a few hours of fitful sleep, Draco Malfoy woke up with his whole body covered in sweat. Taking a few shaky breaths he squinted his eyes so he could make out the time on his alarm clock. Upon seeing it was just gone three in the morning he let out a groan and flopped his head back onto the pillow. Closing his eyes he tried to get back to sleep but now that he was awake he couldn't block the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle's loud snores.

Kicking the quilt off of him, Draco swung his legs round and rested his feet upon the floor. He grabbed hold of his wand before slipping on his slippers and then pulling his silk green dressing gown over his pajama pants and naked torso.

As stealthily as he could, he snuck out of the 6th year boys' dormitory then crept out of the common room and into the main castle. He shivered slightly from the cool dungeon air as he made his way silently through the school hoping that he didn't run into Filch, Mrs. Norris or even worse Peeves.

Meanwhile, up in Gryffindor tower, a wide awake Harry Potter was perusing the Marauder's Map. His emerald green eyes spied the tiny dot labeled Draco Malfoy. Intrigued, Harry followed Draco's movement around the castle to see where he was going. According to the map, the blonde Slytherin seemed to stop outside Professor Snape's private living area for a few minutes before walking by. As Harry watched, Draco moved further up the school and was now climbing a set of stairs that would bring him to the fourth floor not too far from the Gryffindor common room.

Slipping out of his four-poster bed, the green-eyed boy shoved his feet into his slippers before sneaking out of the dormitory with his map, wand and invisibility cloak in hand. When he was in the common room, Harry draped the invisibility cloak over himself before pushing open the portrait hole and stepping out.

Not a moment later, Draco came round the corner. Unable to see Harry, he walked straight past him heading for another set of stairs to take him even higher. Harry followed a few steps behind him taking great care not to make any noise that would alert Draco to his presence.

The Gryffindor followed the Slytherin all the way up to the Astronomy tower. The blonde boy headed directly for the balcony edge and Harry, for reasons he couldn't explain, felt a surge of panic. Surely Draco wasn't about to jump?

Draco stepped ever nearer to the edge of the tower and Harry was right behind him prepared to remove his cloak and stop the other boy if he did indeed attempt to jump off.

Feeling an odd tingling sensation on the back of his neck, Draco whipped his head round. He didn't see anyone at first glance so he looked down lower in case Mrs. Norris had caught him and was off to inform her master. Satisfied that no-one else, human or cat, was with him, Draco relaxed somewhat.

He turned back around and continued to the edge. Harry's whole body tensed up when the blonde teen perched himself on the balcony with his legs dangling over the other side. After a few tense-filled moments Harry realised Draco was simply sitting on the edge and looking up at the stars, not preparing to plummet down to the ground.

All was silent as Harry watched Draco admire the night sky. It became clear early on that Draco wasn't about to say or do anything that would explain his recent behavior, yet Harry did not return to the warmth of his bed. He stayed hidden beneath his cloak and watched over the other boy until he pulled his feet back into the tower and left.

The Gryffindor then followed the Slytherin all the way back to the Slytherin common room. Once Malfoy had disappeared through the bare stretch of wall that was the Slytherin entrance, Harry looked down at the map and watched as the dot that read Draco Malfoy returned to his bed. It was only then that Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower undetected thanks to the map and the cloak.

He climbed the stairs up to his dormitory and slipped inside, the room filled with the sound of Ron and Neville's snores. He tucked the map and his cloak safely away in his trunk and placed his wand on his bedside table as he got into bed.

He shifted about for a few minutes trying to get comfy. He eventually ended up on his stomach. Harry then moved his hands up beneath his pillow where his right hand wrapped around Malfoy's handkerchief.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Initials and Interrogation

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter *sobs***

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'll be sure to eat some chocolate on your behalf : )**

**Chapter 3-Initials and Interrogation**

"Harry." Hermione hissed in the boy's ear before kicking him under the table.

"Huh?" He asked groggily lifting his head up from the table.

"Pay attention." Hermione snapped in a whisper before returning her attention to Professor Binns; the incredibly boring ghost teacher was covering their Transfiguration lesson as Professor McGonagall was otherwise engaged.

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes as he forced himself to sit up a little straighter before sliding his glasses back on his face. Looking to his left, he saw that Hermione was now poking Ron in the ribs in an attempt to make him pay more attention.

Professor Binns droned on completely oblivious to the whispered argument going on between Ron and Hermione.

"Now who isn't paying attention?" Ron asked her smugly.

She glared at him and let out a huff of indignation before focusing her attention back on the ghost at the front of the classroom. The ginger-haired boy grinned in triumph as he rested his head back down for a short nap.

On the Slytherin side of the classroom, Draco Malfoy seemed to be keeping up fairly well. In fact, he was scribbling away on his parchment as fast as Hermione. There was nothing at all to suggest that the blonde boy had been up during the night rather than sleeping in his bed.

After transfiguration they had a break so when the bell rang for class, Harry discreetly aimed his wand in Malfoy's direction and cast a spell to make his bag split. As the other students filed out, Harry told Ron and Hermione to go on without him as he took his time packing his things away until it was only he and Malfoy left in the room.

Hoisting his own bag on his shoulder, Harry slipped his way through the desks before crouching beside the other boy and helping him pack his things away. They both reached for one of Malfoy's books at the same time and their hands brushed against each other before Draco quickly snapped his hand back.

"Here." Harry said as he offered the book out to Malfoy.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed in distrust as he cautiously took the book from the Gryffindors outstretched hand and shoved it into his bag. Eyes trained on one another, the two boys rose to their feet.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco demanded to know as he took a step back to put some distance between them.

"Nothing." Harry replied. "I was just helping."

"Well don't." Draco told him as he plastered a sneer onto his face. "I don't need help, least of all from you."

With that said the blonde barged past the other and swept out of the room. Harry turned on the spot and watched the other boy leave. Something in Malfoy's face seemed to contradict the words he had spoken. Once again, Harry Potter's curiosity flared and he desperately needed to find out what was going on with Draco Malfoy.

Leaving the room he made his way through the castle in search of his friends. Along the way he bumped into Luna Lovegood who had a white feather boa wrapped around her waist like a belt and a wreath of dead flowers perched on her head like a halo.

"Hello Harry." She greeted as she skipped over to him.

"Oh, hi Luna." He replied politely as he looked up and down the halls.

"Are you looking for something?" Luna asked dreamily as she noticed the other boy looking from left to right.

"Just Ron and Hermione." Harry answered.

"Oh that is surprising." Luna commented as she searched her bag for something. "It looked to me like you'd lost your dragon."

"I don't have a dragon." Harry told her slowly.

"I don't think that's true." Luna said as she pulled an odd looking device out of her bag. The strange object was about the size of a pineapple and different coloured whirls of smoke were emitting from it releasing a variety of different smells. It was the type of thing Harry would expect to see in Dumbledore's office. "I think he's always been yours."

"He?" Harry asked in confusion. "He who?"

"The dragon." Luna told him slowly and clearly as if she was speaking to someone of very low intelligence.

"You're a good friend Luna." Harry said. "And I think you're an amazing person, but I really don't understand half of what you say."

"Not many people do." Luna replied cheerfully. "Anyway Harry, go find your friends. I'll keep an eye on your dragon for you."

"Er…thanks." Harry said smiling at her uncertainly before moving on.

Luna watched the other boy leave before skipping off down the corridor singing a merry tune under her breath.

When Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione he was relieved to find that they were not bickering. They were sat comfortably under the shade of a beech tree as Ron was copying Hermione's Transfiguration notes.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down beside them.

"I ran into Luna." He answered which was part of the truth.

"Anything else?" She questioned with a glint in her eye that Harry knew meant that she was onto him.

"Nothing important." Harry muttered hoping she'd leave it alone.

"Why were you gawking at Malfoy?" She asked causing Ron's head to snap up and Harry's stomach to twist into uncomfortable knots.

"I wasn't gawking at anybody." He denied.

"Harry I saw you." Hermione said. "When you weren't dozing off you were watching him."

"I just…I think there's something going on with him." Harry admitted.

"Like what mate?" Ron asked shoving his notes away. "Is it something to do with you-know-who? Do you reckon ferret-face is a death-eater?"

"Of course he doesn't think that." Hermione snapped. "Do you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Harry told them as he ran a hand through his forever-messy hair. "But whatever it is, I'm going to find out."

"Maybe you should just leave it Harry." Hermione suggested as she chewed on her lower lip. "Malfoy's personal life really doesn't have anything to do with you; it's not your place to go snooping around."

"Says the girl who made a polyjuice potion so we could do exactly that in our second year." Harry pointed out.

"That was different." Hermione said in defense of herself. "And he turned out to be perfectly innocent."

"But that was years ago." Ron chipped in. "Who knows what the bastard's getting up to know. I'm with Harry on this, I think the creep's up to something."

"You would." Hermione retorted. "You always try to see the bad in people."

"Don't start arguing again please." Harry said as he saw Ron about to open his mouth. "I think something's going on with Malfoy, something bad. I'm going to find out what it is and then I'll help him with it."

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison as both their faces morphed into a mask of confusion.

"You want to help Malfoy?" Ron asked sounding repulsed. Hermione just surveyed her bespectacled friend thoughtfully.

"I can't explain it." Harry told them. "But I just need to know what's happening or I think I'll go insane."

"Just be careful Harry." Hermione advised knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him. "I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I'll be fine." Harry assured her as he offered her a grateful smile before turning to face Ron.

"I think you're bonkers Harry." Ron told him bluntly making Harry laugh and Hermione roll her eyes. "But if you ever need help with any of this Malfoy nonsense then I've got your back."

"Thanks mate." Harry said appreciatively just as the bell went signaling the return of lessons.

"And off to Potions we go." Ron said in a voice filled with false enthusiasm. "A full two hours with the greasy bat, what more could anyone want?"

"Potions is a very important subject Ron." Hermione lectured him as they made their way to the dungeons. "And Professor Snape is an incredibly skillful wizard and you ought to respect him even if he is…"

"A cold hearted bastard." Ron supplied.

"Well that's not quite what I was going to say but yes." Hermione replied.

"Maybe I should fake an illness." Ron thought aloud. "I haven't done that for a while."

"You most certainly will not." Hermione told him as their footsteps echoed on the concrete floor as they neared the dungeons where the class was held. "Anyway, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts after wards with Professor Lupin and it is very important that we attend."

"Yes mother." Ron replied sarcastically earning himself a heavy scowl.

They fell silent as they entered the Potions classroom and the three friends headed to their usual table at the back. As Harry took his work things out of his bed he noticed that Malfoy wasn't sat up front like normal. Today he was seated alone at the back on the opposite side of the room to him, Ron and Hermione.

Feeling Potter's eyes on him, Draco turned to glare at him and raised an eyebrow in question. Potter flushed slightly from being caught before hastily averting his gaze. Draco then examined his nails as the class waited for Snape to arrive.

Like always, Snape made a dramatic entrance with his long cloak billowing out behind him. He stalked to the front of the class and turned to face them, glaring particularly hard at the Gryffindor students. With a voice like poison, he informed them of what potion they were supposed to produce by the end of the lesson before flicking his wand at the board so that the instructions appeared there.

"Get into pairs." He ordered them.

Ron and Hermione paired up together and everyone else hurried to work with someone who was in their house. As luck would have it, Harry and Draco were the only two students left and were therefore forced to work together.

Knowing the Slytherin wouldn't move, Harry gathered his things and crossed his room to sit at the desk beside Malfoy.

"Hi." Harry said awkwardly.

The blonde just gave him a look of disgust before heading over to the store cupboard to collect the necessary ingredients.

The two boys worked mostly in silence. Harry did attempt to start a conversation a few times but Draco simply ignored him. By the end of the lesson they had a perfectly made potion, but Harry was no nearer to figuring out the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Harry whispered to his two friends as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "He wouldn't speak to me. Not even an insult, nothing."

"Well what do you expect?" Hermione asked him sounding slightly amused. "He's not just going to open up to you. The two of you are rivals in case you'd forgotten."

"I don't suppose you have any ideas how I can get him to talk do you?" Harry asked her.

"Don't look at me Harry James Potter, I'm having no part in this other than to observe and mock." She told him.

"Thanks Herms." He replied sarcastically before dropping into his seat.

The three students took their books out as the other students filed in. Professor Lupin was stood at the front of the classroom with a kind smile on his face prepared to start the lesson.

Toward the end of the lesson Lupin set the homework which prompted a collective groan from the majority of his pupils. The werewolf then turned to face them.

"Next lesson, you will all once again be facing a boggart." Lupin informed them. "Now I know you've done this before and you are all more than capable, but you're a few years older now and sometimes our fears change."

Just as he finished speaking the bell rang and he dismissed them. The pupils chatted amicably to their peers in a manner they'd never dare to do in Snape's classroom.

"Oh Harry." Lupin called before he could exit the room. "Might I have a word?"

Harry nodded before moving up to Lupin's desk.

"Is everything alright?" Lupin asked once the class had emptied. "You seemed a bit distracted today."

"I'm fine." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The werewolf surveyed him through his honey coloured eyes for a few moments before letting him go.

As Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower he once again came across Luna. This time when he saw her she was talking to Malfoy who looked completely bewildered by her behavior.

Draco's head snapped up when he heard approaching footsteps. Looking over his shoulder, his blue eyes met Harry's green ones for a brief moment before he looked away and hurried past Luna.

"The lightening bolt will strike!" Luna called out after him before she turned to smile at Harry.

"What was that about?" He asked her pointing in the direction Malfoy had just left.

"Ah-ah, not supposed to tell." She whispered as she placed a finger to her lips before skipping off.

Harry scratched his head in confusion before jogging down the corridor in hopes of catching up with Malfoy. When he rounded the corner there was no sign of his blonde head anywhere. Feeling annoyed that he didn't have the map with him Harry turned back around and continued on his way back to Gryffindor tower.

When he climbed through the portrait hole he bumped into Ginny. He quickly moved his hands out to catch her and muttered an apology as she regained her balance.

"It's alright Harry." She told him as she laughed gently. "Ron and Hermione are waiting in your dorm for you."

"Ok thanks." Harry replied moving past her.

"Hey Harry." Ginny called and he turned back to face her. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?" He asked finding it an odd question.

The younger girl blushed ever so slightly and Harry suddenly felt his insides fill with dread.

"I just wondered if maybe you'd like to go together." She asked as she twirled a lock of flaming red hair around her finger.

"I…um…sure that sounds great." Harry answered in a panic.

Ginny smiled brightly and reverted back to her confident self again.

"Right, I can't wait." She gushed before walking off with a spring in her step.

"Oh shit." Harry whispered to himself before heading up to his dorm deciding that he'd deal with Ginny later.

When he entered Ron and Hermione were sat side-by-side on his bed. Ron looked a little uncomfortable whilst Hermione had an air of determination about her which could only mean one thing; Harry was about to be interrogated.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Harry?" Hermione asked him as soon as he closed the door.

He scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say as he honestly had no idea what Hermione could be referring to.

"Um…no." Harry answered.

The curly haired girl sighed before withdrawing the blood-stained handkerchief that belonged to Malfoy.

"Can you explain this?" She asked him.

"What gives you the right to go through my things?" Harry asked her angrily. Ron hung his head in shame whilst Hermione rose to her feet.

"What gives you the right to carry out this obsessive mission thing you have on Malfoy?" She shot back.

"I'm not obsessed." Harry objected.

"Of course you're not mate." Ron agreed quickly. "That's not what she meant. Right Mione?"

Hermione ignored him and waved the hanky in the air again before repeating her earlier question, "Can you explain this?"

"It's a hanky." Harry told her. "I had a nose bleed. Big deal."

"A nosebleed?" Hermione asked in obvious disbelief. Harry nodded trying to keep his face impassive. "So why does this handkerchief have the initial D.M on it?" She asked pointing to the silver sewn letters in the corner. "I find it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy of all people would offer you his hanky if he you had a nosebleed."

Realising he'd been caught out Harry hung his head before sitting down on Ron's bed.

"Ok, it's Malfoy's." He admitted.

"But why do you have it?" Ron asked him. "And why was it under your pillow?"

"Why were you looking under my pillow?" Harry retorted.

"Just answer the question Harry." Hermione pleaded. "Why do you have this?"

"Malfoy threw it on the bathroom floor." Harry answered. "I just picked it up. I was hiding in a toilet stall…"

"You mean spying on him." Hermione interjected.

"Whatever." Harry groaned. "I was in the toilet ok, and I heard Draco crying in the stall next to mine before he got out and stood in front of the mirror and then he just…punched it."

"He punched the mirror?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "And I don't know why he was crying either but that's what I want to find out. When he hit the mirror he cut his hand. He tried wrapping his hand in the hanky, that's where the blood came from."

"Ok…and you keep it under your pillow because?" Ron asked trying to make sense of everything.

Harry shrugged then looked up at Hermione who seemed quite disturbed by the whole situation.

"What?" He asked her a little snappishly.

"Nothing." She mumbled turning away from him. "It's just…well it's…it's…"

"It's what?" Harry questioned defensively.

"It's just creepy alright." Hermione replied. "I mean it's a handkerchief covered in Malfoy's blood and you're sleeping with it under your pillow. It's like the type of thing you'd see in a horror movie or something a stalker would do."

"Thanks Hermione, it's nice to know what you think of me." Harry told her sardonically as he snatched the handkerchief out of her hand.

"Dinner anyone?" Ron asked feebly.

Hermione just shook her head before leaving the boys' dormitory muttering who-knew-what under her breath. When she was gone Harry carefully folded Malfoy's hanky and tucked it away safely inside his bedside draw.

"I'm not a fucking stalker." Harry seethed.

"I know mate." Ron told him. "And so does Hermione but…"

"But what?" Harry snapped glaring at his best friend.

"Well you've got to admit that she's got a point." Ron said looking at the now closed draw which contained the bloodied handkerchief. "It is a little weird."

"I need some air." Harry declared before grabbing hold of his firebolt and leaving the room slamming the door shut behind him.

He reached the quidditch pitch and looking upwards he saw Draco Malfoy flying through the sky.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Of Lovers Past

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter guys.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and I am aware that I make the odd spelling error and such (I am a muggle after all) but I'm too lazy to go back and correct them so you'll just have to excuse it.**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 4-Of Lovers Past**

Mounting his broomstick, Harry looked up at the blonde haired figure above him before kicking off the ground. He flew up and speedily caught up with Malfoy.

The Slytherin came to an abrupt stop and hovered in the air looking incredulously at the Gryffindor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at the green-eyed boy.

"I fancied getting some air." Harry replied as he hovered close by. "What's the problem Malfoy? There's plenty of room for both of us."

"Whatever." Draco replied halfheartedly before zooming off through the air again.

It didn't take Draco too long to realise Potter was following behind him. Annoyed he dived downwards back to the ground. His feet landed perfectly and he gracefully stepped off of his broom. Not a moment after, Potter landed beside him and Draco growled in frustration.

"What now?" Draco hollered as he glared at the golden boy.

"I just thought maybe we could…talk." Harry mumbled pathetically.

"Have you recently taken a bludger to the head Potter?" Draco asked rhetorically. "In case you'd forgotten you and I do not talk so just bloody well leave me alone."

Malfoy stalked off back to the castle and Harry sighed as he watched him leave; he really wasn't getting anywhere with his mission.

Climbing back onto his broom, Harry rocketed upwards again and soared through the sky. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so keen to solve the intricate puzzle that was Draco Malfoy; he just knew that he had to. There was a tiny voice inside him constantly whispering for him to help the death eater's son, a voice that was gradually getting louder.

When the temperature got a little colder and the wind began to feel as though it was biting into his flesh, Harry returned to the castle and put his broomstick away before going to the Great Hall for dinner.

He sat beside Hermione and opposite Ron and was having a casual discussion with them both before remembering that he was angry with his two best friends. When he did recall that little detail he planned to suddenly ignore them but when Ginny walked in he realised he was going to need Hermione's help.

The pretty redhead smiled at Harry as she past before sitting with her friends down the other end of the table. They all leaned their heads in together and Ginny whispered something that caused the other girls to giggle and look over in Harry's direction.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I kind of need your help with something."

"If it's about Malfoy…" Hermione began but Harry shook his head.

"It's not." He told her. "It's something else."

"What is it mate?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

Harry hesitated slightly; he couldn't possibly ask Hermione for advice on how to deal with Ginny in front of her older brother.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Harry said as he cast Hermione a significant look that she understood to mean that they'd discuss it later.

She changed the topic to distract Ron from questioning Harry further and they continued to eat. Predictably, Ron and Hermione began bickering about something completely ridiculous and Harry took the time to look across the hall at the Slytherin table.

Once again Draco was seated apart from everyone else hardly touching his plate of food. He sensed Potter's gaze on him and lifted his head to glare at him darkly. The look was supposed to make Potter recoil and avert his eyes but he seemed totally unabashed as he continued to observe the blonde.

For a short while Draco tried to ignore the emerald green eyes that were trained on him but it made him feel far too uncomfortable and he was soon on his feet and storming out the hall.

Hearing footsteps behind him he whipped his head around and drew his wand expecting to face Potter. However, it was not the boy-who-lived he found himself pointing his wand at but Professor Lupin.

The werewolf stepped closer to him with a curious expression on his face and Draco promptly lowered his wand.

"Is everything alright Draco?" Lupin asked concernedly as he surveyed his pupil.

"All is fine sir." Draco replied not quite meeting the older man's eye.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked. "You haven't seemed like yourself for some time now."

"I'm fine." Draco told him.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to Draco, I am here." Lupin said kindly.

"I'm fine." Draco repeated a little more forcefully. "Why can't people just leave me alone? First saint Potter's sticking his ugly nose in then that loony Lovegood girl and now you. Who's next? Neville Longbottom."

Lupin looked at him strangely when he mentioned Harry's name but Draco was too wound up to notice and after getting out his little rant he carried on his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Walking briskly down the corridors, Remus Lupin made his way to Snape's office. He rapped his knuckles twice on the door and waited for the Potions Master to permit him entry.

When he heard him call for him to enter he stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him. Severus Snape looked up from his desk and greeted the werewolf with his customary sneer.

"What do you want Lupin?" He asked as he wrote a spiky black D on a student's abysmal essay.

"Have you noticed any change in either Harry or Draco lately?" Lupin asked as he invited himself to sit down.

"No." Snape replied briskly. "Thank you for stopping by Lupin now I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Lupin was used to Snape's cold attitude and merely rolled his eyes as he made himself more comfortable in his chair.

"I believe the two of them are deeply troubled by something." Lupin said.

"Well of course they are." Snape replied tersely. "Potter has the Dark Lord out for his blood and Draco's father is in Azkaban whilst his mother is slowly drinking herself to death."

"I think it's something else." Lupin told him. "Something to do with each other."

"You seem to be under the impression that I care Lupin." Snape said snidely. "I can assure you now that I don't."

"Liar." Lupin replied causing the Potions teacher to look up.

The two Professors stared at one another, Snape glaring into Lupin's honey coloured eyes and Lupin drowning in Snape's black pools. Snape was the first to break eye-contact and returned his attention to the parchment in front of him.

"I know you care about people Severus." Lupin told him. "Draco and Harry included."

"I don't want to see them dead." Snape said. "That is all."

"What about me?" Lupin asked quietly.

"What about you?" Snape retorted harshly.

"Do you still care for me?" The gentle werewolf asked. "Like you used to back when we were students."

"That was a long time ago." Snape pointed out as he hid his face behind his curtain of black hair.

"Now Severus, that didn't answer my question." Lupin commented as he left his seat and came to stand behind the other man.

"What do you expect me to say?" Snape asked still not looking at him. "You left me remember? For that mangy mutt of all people and let's not forget the fact you almost ate me."

"You can hardly blame me for that." Lupin argued.

"I don't. I blame Black." Snape told him. "But you still left me."

"Don't you dare blame this all on me Severus." Lupin fired back sounding uncharacteristically angry. "When you learned the truth about my lycanthropy you could hardly look at me let alone bring yourself to touch me. If I tried to touch you you'd flinch away, if I made to kiss you then you'd turn your head. Can you really blame me for leaving you for someone who could accept me for what I was?"

Snape didn't answer, not that he'd been expecting him to, he just continued grading his papers acting as though Lupin wasn't there. After a while, Lupin left the ex-death eater turned spy to it and headed back to his own office.

Once dinner had finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower. Neville challenged Ron to a game of chess and the two boys sat down to play which was the perfect distraction the other two needed to get away and talk privately.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and found themselves an empty classroom. After locking the door and casting a silencing charm upon it, Hermione perched herself on a desk and faced Harry.

"Ok, tell me what's going on." She said.

"It's Ginny." Harry replied with a slight groan. "She asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her and I said yes but…I think she thinks it's some sort of…date." He whispered the last word fearfully.

"Well if you're worried about what Ron thinks you should…" Hermione began but trailed off when Harry shook his head.

"It's not that." He told her as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean Ginny's pretty and everything and I like her but…not in that way. She's like a little sister to me."

"Then why did you agree to go out with her?" Hermione asked as she frowned at him.

"I didn't mean to." Harry replied. "She put me on the spot and I panicked. Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do. If I try and sort it myself I'll end up hurting her feelings and she'll cast her bat-bogey hex on me."

"Look, how about when you meet up with Ginny, Ron and I tag along as well." Hermione suggested.

"What good will that do?" Harry asked her. "It'll just be like a double date."

"Don't be ridiculous of course it won't." Hermione told him as a pink tinge took hostage of her cheeks.

"Herms, everybody knows you're hopelessly in love with Ron, there's no point in denying it." He said.

"That's not true." Hermione objected. Harry just cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's not." She insisted. "Ron doesn't realise how I feel."

"Ok fine, everyone besides Ronald knows." Harry agreed. "But still, if you two tag along with me and Ginny it's just going to be like a double date."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione admitted. "I'm sure Neville would be happy to hang around with us. Then it will be like a group of friend's thing."

"Yeah, yeah that could work." Harry said with a smile starting to relax.

"But you'll still need to explain to Ginny at some point that you aren't interested in her." Hermione told him causing Harry to tense up again.

"Any chance of you doing that for me?" Harry asked meekly.

"Harry Potter, you've faced Voldemort, death eaters, dragons and dementors yet you're too scared to turn down Ginny Weasely?" She asked as she shook her head at him.

"Well you've faced death eaters and stuff too." Harry said. "But you still don't have the guts to tell Ron how you feel."

"Fine, let's make a deal." Hermione told him as she moved off the desk and stood behind him with an air of determination about her. "If you tell Ginny that you aren't interested then I'll tell Ron that I am."

"Deal." Harry said holding out his hand.

She gripped Harry's palm in her own and they shook on their spoken agreement. Harry smiled at her before heading out of the door and Hermione suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut rather than make such a deal.

Meanwhile, Draco was alone in his dormitory looking at the black tattoo that marred the pale flesh of his arm. Feeling sick, he hurried to the adjoining bathroom and knelt by the toilet before vomiting into the bowl. He gasped and spluttered before another chunk of puke journeyed up his throat before splashing into the loo. Briefly wondering what he was puking up, since he hadn't eaten properly for a few days, Draco grabbed for a few pieces of tissue and wiped his mouth.

Heaving himself up he flushed the chain and watched his vomit swirl away down the toilet. Taking a few deep gasps of air he walked to he sink and swilled his mouth out with water from the tap, washing his face in the process. He then cleaned his teeth to get rid of the foul taste that still lingered in his mouth.

Teeth clean and breath fresh, he glanced back down at the ugly mark on his arm. He held his arm under the tap and turned the water on full force before reaching for a bar of soap and frantically scrubbing at it. His skin was red raw and the water was now scalding hot. With a yelp he wrenched his arm away before turning the tap off. He toweled his arm dry with such force that he left himself with friction burn.

Moving back to the dormitory and sitting down on his bed, the blonde looked once more at his arm. To his disgust his skin was an angry shade of red with the black dark mark still staring up at him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy figurine, I have them sat in each other's lap so it looks like they're making out : P**

**Thanks for all the reviews wizards, witches, muggles, house-elves or…whatever you are.**

**And sorry for the delayed update, I will try to be quicker next time.**

**Chapter 5-Hogsmeade**

When Harry awoke the following morning there was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach; it felt as though a swarm of blast-ended-skrewts were scrabbling around inside him. He briefly wondered why he felt that way before remembering that today was the day of the Hogsmeade visit and his 'date' with Ginny.

Hopefully the younger girl would take his rejection well. He was sure she wouldn't cry on him like Cho Chang so that was somewhat encouraging. However, if he said the wrong thing and ignited Ginny's wrath the result wouldn't be too pleasant. There was also the risk of falling out with Ron if he upset his little sister. But Ginny was a tough girl wasn't she? She should be alright, Harry hoped so anyway.

Then once he'd sorted out the Ginny situation Hermione would have to uphold her part of the deal and confess her feelings for Ron. Maybe then the two could be happy together and stop fighting so much.

With all that done perhaps Harry could devote more of his time to trying to solve the mystery that seemed to cloud one Draco Malfoy.

Seconds after Harry had finished his breakfast, Ginny appeared at his side asking if he was ready to go. He looked to Hermione helplessly and the brown-haired girl gripped both Ron and Neville by the elbow and forced them to stand suggesting that they all go together.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast." Ron whined.

"Yes you have." Hermione told him firmly as she began to drag Ron and Neville out of the hall.

"Actually Hermione, Harry and I wanted to be alone." Ginny said.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked staring between the two. "Alone? Why?"

"We're just hanging out." Harry answered. "You guys can tag along if you like, you don't mind do you Gin?"

Without waiting for the red-haired girl's answer Harry led the way out of the castle. The walk to Hogsmeade was tense and awkward. Ginny seemed sour at the unwanted company, Ron was acting as an overprotective brother and kept quizzing Harry on his intentions which made the-boy-who-lived feel extremely uncomfortable. Neville and Hermione could feel the stress and anxiety dripping off the other three which in turn made them feel ill at ease though they tried to disguise the frosty atmosphere with pitiful attempts at conversation.

By the time the five friends had reached the wizarding village the brother and sister were arguing. Rolling her eyes, Hermione took hold of Ron and after shooting an apologetic look at Harry she led him away. Neville hesitated for a moment but a look from Ginny helped him make his decision and he moved to catch up with Ron and Hermione leaving Harry alone in the company of the youngest Weasely.

With the others gone, Ginny felt better and beamed brightly. In contrast to this, Harry felt worse and barely managed a grimace as she linked their arms together and guided him in the direction of the three broomsticks. Well, at least it wasn't that awfully decorated place Cho had dragged him to on their one and only date.

Taking Harry's hand, Ginny wove her way through the crowd and found them a secluded table in the corner. She sat down and pulled him with her.

They were only sat down for a few short moments when they heard the clacking sound of Madame Rosmerta's glittery high-heels.

"Hello, what can I get you two?" She asked politely looking between them with a welcoming smile.

"I'll have a butterbeer please." Harry answered.

"Me too please." Ginny said.

"Lovely, I won't be a minute." Madame Rosmerta told them.

She moved away and Harry and Ginny sat in silence until she returned with their drinks.

"Thanks." Harry said as he handed her a galleon.

They heard the witch's high-heels click as she moved on to serve somebody else.

"So um, what did you want to do today?" Harry asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have a talk over a few drinks." Ginny replied. "And we can do anything else you want to do."

"Um…ok." Harry said awkwardly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry relax." Ginny told him with an amused smile as she placed her hand on top of his. "This isn't a date or anything; I know you don't fancy me."

"Oh." Harry said feeling a sweep of relief. "That's er…good." Feeling foolish Harry took a sip of his drink trying to cover the awkward moment but subsequently spilt some of the liquid down himself.

"Honestly Harry, you're as bad as Ron sometimes." Ginny laughed as she took a gulp of her own drink with a great deal more grace than her companion.

"Wait, Ginny if this isn't a date why did…I mean why are…what's going on?" Harry asked not certain he wasn't making nay sense even to himself.

"I wanted to give the impression of us being on a date." Ginny explained. "So that I could get the chance to talk to you alone without Ron and Hermione hanging around."

"Ok…why?" Harry asked still feeling confused.

"They're just driving me insane right now." Ginny sighed. "Both of them. Ron's a complete moron and Hermione's just as bad. I really don't understand why they don't just admit their feelings to each other. I'm just sick of all the fighting. Every time they have an argument Hermione ends up crying on my shoulder for an hour or two and I really hate tears."

"Right and what does this have to do with me?" Harry questioned. "I mean I'm sick of them arguing as well but…"

"Well I need you to help me get them together." Ginny told him.

"What? I can't help with that." Harry objected. "I'm useless at the whole romance thing, I'm just rubbish. Look how things turned out between me and Cho. No, I'm not helping."

"Yes you are." Ginny said in a voice that was scarily similar to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok, ok I'm helping." Harry agreed hastily before Ginny reached for her wand and hexed him. "But, what's the plan."

"Oh…well I haven't really got a plan yet." She admitted as she took another drink from her bottle.

Harry did the same before remembering his deal with Hermione.

"Wait, I've got it." Harry exclaimed. "Me and Hermione made a deal right. The deal was, if I told you I wasn't interested in you in a romantic sense then she would tell Ron how she really felt about him. So, I just tell her that I had a talk with you and when she checks with you, you confirm it. Then she has to tell Ron how she feels." Harry smiled in triumph but Ginny didn't look as impressed as he'd expected.

"Deal or no deal, Hermione isn't going to go through with it." Ginny said. "There's no way either of them are just going to admit it, we have to force them together somehow."

"But how do we do that?" Harry asked. "Both of them are as stubborn as…as people that are stubborn. I honestly don't know what we can do to get them together. Unless we slip them a truth potion."

"Not a chance." Ginny replied. "We'd either have to make one ourselves or steal one off Snape."

"Well I definitely can't make one." Harry told her. "My potion-making ability isn't good enough. I'd probably poison them or something."

"I'm not good enough either." Ginny admitted. "Not to make a truth serum anyway. We'd need Hermione to make it for us and even on the off chance she'd agreed to it there's no way we'd be able to slip some into her drink. She'd be on to us."

"Well I have my cloak and the marauders map." Harry said slowly. "Maybe I could steal a potion from Snape."

"Too risky." Ginny told him shaking her head. "Besides, even with the cloak and map Snape would know it was you."

"So I guess we'll have to find some other way then." Harry said glumly as he drank down the last of his drink.

"I guess so." Ginny agreed. "Well, if we both think on it eventually we'll come up with something. Two heads are better than one right?"

"Right." Harry groaned. "Do you fancy going to honeydukes, I've got a real sugar-quill craving."

"Alright then." Ginny approved standing up. "I need my chocolate fix after all."

Harry grinned at her and they fought their way through the village people as well as the mass of Hogwarts students to get to the pub doors. On their way out, Draco Malfoy was making his way in with Pansy Parkinson dangling insistently on his arm. As Harry and Draco passed one another, their eyes met, forest green clashing against ocean blue. Even as they continued on their way, Harry exiting the pub and Draco entering, the two boy's maintained eye-contact swiveling their necks round eyes boring into one another until the door closed.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Fine. I'm fine." Harry answered still looking at the place Malfoy had been even though the blonde was no longer standing there.

A large part of him desperately wanted to return to the pub and try and speak to the Slytherin but Ginny tugged on his arm and led him towards the sweet shop.

As they squeezed through the rows of sweets picking out their favorites, Harry wondered how hard it was going to be taking on Ginny's mission of 'getting Ron and Hermione together' as well as his own mission of 'find out what the hell is going on with Malfoy'. Oh well, he'd figure out an answer for both issues, he was Harry Potter after all.

Unsurprisingly, Harry and Ginny bumped into Ron trying out a variety of free samples towards the back of the shop. Hermione was beside him pulling faces of disgust as he chewed with his mouth open and Neville was stood talking to Luna as they examined the shelf full of sweets with unusual tastes.

Meanwhile, back inside the three broomsticks, Draco and Pansy were seating themselves in the empty seats Potter and the Weaslette had recently occupied. Madame Rosmerta took their order and a few minutes later placed two bottles of butterbeer in front of them which Draco paid for.

The blonde boy sipped at his drink staring at the woodwork of the table, his eyes making out different shapes and patterns. Pansy drummed her fingers on the table irritably waiting for him to pay her some form of attention.

"Drakey-poo." She cooed after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it Pansy dear?" Draco asked in a voice void of any enthusiasm.

"You're so boring lately." Pansy whined. "You never pay me any attention anymore; you don't sit with us at lunch or hang out with us in the common room. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He answered as he watched the bubbles disappear in the froth of his drink.

"It can't be nothing Drakey." Pansy said. "You don't even tell me I'm beautiful anymore."

"Well I've decided to give honesty a try." Draco responded dryly.

It took a few moments for the pug-faced girl to figure out what he'd just said. When it did register in her mind that the blonde had in fact insulted her, Pansy let out a huff of indignation and threw her almost full drink in his face before stalking away stumbling slightly in her heels.

Draco barely even flinched when the liquid hit him in the face. He simply wiped it off on his coat sleeve before silently drinking the remains of his butterbeer.

Having nothing else he wanted to do in the village and not wanting to remain in the pub alone, Draco decided to just head back to the castle. He was wandering aimlessly through the school corridors when he bumped into Professor Lupin.

"Oh hello Draco." Lupin greeted kindly. "Not in Hogsmeade today?"

"Obviously not." Draco replied dryly sounding very much like his head of house.

"Walk with me." Lupin insisted gently as he placed a light hand on the boy's shoulder and led him in the direction of his office.

Draco allowed himself to be steered down the halls and into a comfy seat opposite the werewolf. Lupin sat at his own seat and surveyed him for a few moments. He offered him something to drink and Draco accepted to be polite rather than out of thirst.

"So tell me Draco, how are you these days?" Lupin asked him as he made him a hot cup of coco.

"Falling apart at the seams, hanging by a thread, slowly hanging myself with my own rope…take your pick really." Draco answered.

"What is it that makes you feel this way?" Lupin asked him. "School? Your peers? Home life?"

"Just life in general." Draco replied as he held his hot drink in his hands.

He wasn't sure why he was telling the werewolf any of this. He supposed maybe it was just because the kind wizard thought to ask. Snape would never ask how his students were feeling; he was far too Slytherin for that. Feelings and emotions were for Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, not for Slytherins.

There was also something inviting about Lupin, something likeable that not many of the Professors had. Snape certainly didn't have that welcoming presence, nor did Professor Binns or McGonagall. In fact, it was probably only Lupin, Flitwick and Sprout that had that friendly quality.

Headmaster Dumbledore had too but in an entirely different way. With Dumbledore, it felt like anything you said to him was pointless for the old man seemed to know everything already; Draco wouldn't be surprised if the muggle-loving fool knew about the hideous tattoo on his arm.

However, with a teacher, or perhaps just a person, like Lupin, when you spoke to him, or at least when Draco spoke to him, he got the impression that he genuinely wanted to help. He was also sure that the werewolf did not already know the answers like the headmaster would.

"How do you manage to remain such a…kind person?" Draco asked.

"That's who I am." Lupin replied slightly confused by the odd question. "It is not in me to be cruel."

"But you're a werewolf." Draco said and his professor frowned at him. "I mean…I didn't mean it the way it came out. I understand that being a werewolf doesn't make you a bad person just as being a Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person…right?"

"That's true Draco." Lupin answered him smiling once more. "Just as being a Malfoy doesn't mean _you _are a bad person."

The blonde boy smiled weakly wondering how the older man instinctively knew to say the very words Draco needed to hear.

"But there are still those who think that way." Draco pointed out. "Like Weasley for instance, he's convinced my whole family's evil. And the other houses steer clear from us Slytherins because they fear that one of us may become the next dark lord. It's got to be the same for you right? I mean the whole werewolf thing; it comes with a great deal of prejudice."

"Again that's true." Lupin agreed. "My condition has meant that I've dealt with my share of prejudice. When people learn of my…furry little problem they tend to react with fear."

"But you're the gentlest person I know." Draco told him, something he would deny saying if anyone questioned him on it later.

"We are all human Draco; it is in our nature to judge that which we do not understand." Lupin told him wisely. "And even if I were not a werewolf people would still find something in me to discriminate against. You cannot please everybody, no-one can. No matter who or what you are there will always be a group of people that will find something wrong with you."

"I suppose." Draco replied before taking a sip of his drink. "I just wish things were different."

"Different how?" Lupin asked him, fixing his amber eyes on his student curiously.

"I don't know really." Draco said honestly. "Lots of things I guess. If I wasn't a Slytherin, I don't think school would be quite so…difficult."

"Difficult?" Lupin asked in confusion.

"Well, not difficult really." Draco answered. "I mean, it's not the school work itself that is difficult but school life…I honestly think it's easier for those students in the other three houses. They integrate with one another but segregate us so it's harder for us to make friends outside of our own house, practically impossible in fact. As for making friends within our house, that's difficult too. We're all mostly from pure-blood families with certain…reputations and expectations to uphold. It's hard to know who to trust so we tend to not trust anyone at all. Then there's like some sort of unwritten rule that we have to be cold-hearted bastards with no feelings…um sorry about my bad language professor."

"Not to worry Draco." Lupin replied. "I've heard worse language from Mr. Weasley so I'll let it slide this once."

"Right, thank you." Draco said before continuing. "Then there's the professor's as well. They all try to deny favoritism but we Slytherins aren't fooled. If…if there's a fight or something goes wrong and a Slytherin is involved then it's the Slytherin who gets the blame. Apart from when we're in Professor Snape's class of course but then he was a Slytherin himself so he knows that we need all the help we can get. If a Hufflepuff asked to speak to a Professor because they had a problem then the teacher would be more than willing to help. But if a Slytherin has a problem most teachers don't have the time of day. Not even McGonagall could make the time to listen to me…said I ought to talk to Snape as he was my head of house. She didn't tell some Hufflepuff boy to talk to Sprout, she said she'd speak to him after class and they'd sort it out."

"Well I'm listening Draco." Lupin told him. "As long as you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you." Draco said softly.

They were interrupted when the door burst open and Snape strode in.

"Severus." Lupin acknowledged.

Snape didn't reply, he merely placed a steaming goblet on the desk, gave Draco an odd look then stormed out again.

"My wolfsbane potion." Lupin said answering Draco's questioning look.

"I'm told that's very difficult to make." Draco replied. "I'm surprised Professor Snape bothers."

"Well, he is the Potion's Master." Lupin pointed out.

"But Dumbledore could easily produce that potion just as well as Professor Snape." Draco said. "There must be some special reason as to why he would go out of his way to make the potion for you every month; Snape wouldn't just do that for anyone."

"Perhaps you should return to your common room Draco." Lupin suggested beginning to feel awkward. "I'm sure you have some homework to do."

"Is he in love with you?" Draco asked bluntly causing his Professor to blush.

"I really don't think that's an appropriate conversation topic." Lupin said as he averted his gaze.

"Are you in love with him?" Draco asked causing the wolf to blush harder.

"It's time for you to go Draco." Lupin said hurriedly. "I've work to do."

The blonde left wondering about the relationship between the two Professors. Could they really have feelings for each other? A friendship between an ex-Slytherin and ex-Gryffindor was a hard thing to believe in itself but possible ex-lovers? Could a lion and a snake really fall for one another? Had they been together in their school days perhaps but been torn apart because they were on opposite sides of the war?

Draco's mind was reeling and he barely saw the floor beneath his feet, perhaps that was why he bumped into Potter. Or maybe the scar-headed boy was just stalking him. Yes, that sounded much more probable; blame Potter and his stalker ways rather than his own lack of concentration.

"Sorry." Potter apologized.

Ignoring him, the blonde boy continued on his way. It was only when he arrived back at his common room that he realised the golden boy had apologized to him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Boggart's and Black Outs

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I am not J.K Rowling, I just like to make her characters gay.**

**Thanks for the reviews my fellow magical beings : )**

**Chapter 6-Boggart's and Black Outs**

It was Tuesday lunch time when Ginny came skipping up to Harry and forced him out of his seat and dragged him out of the great hall. She pulled the startled boy into an abandoned classroom and she faced him with a look of excitement before babbling about masks, costumes and Halloween.

"Um, what?" Harry asked not having understood most of what she'd said.

"We ask the Professor's if we can have a Halloween party." Ginny told him.

"And why would we ask that?" Harry replied in confusion.

"So that we can get Ron and Hermione together." Ginny explained impatiently. "You do remember that's what we're trying to do don't you?"

"Of course I do." Harry lied. He'd actually completely forgotten about his agreement with Ginny; he'd been so focused on Draco Malfoy, not that he'd gotten anywhere with the arrogant blonde. "But how will a stupid party get them together."

"It won't be a stupid party." Ginny snapped. "It will be a fantastic party and with them both enjoying themselves and letting their hair down maybe they'll get caught up in the moment dance and kiss and declare their love. Come on say it, I'm totally brilliant."

"Um…" Harry faltered.

"Say it." Ginny demanded through clenched teeth.

"You're totally brilliant." Harry said quickly. "But…it isn't really a full-proof plan."

"And why not?" Ginny asked defensively placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot angrily.

"The Professor's may not even allow a party for a start." Harry pointed out reasonably. "And do you remember Ron and Hermione arguing at the Yule Ball? What if your Halloween idea turns out to be a repeat of that disastrous night? And even if this party did happen and Ron and Hermione did go there's no guarantee they'll even dance together let alone end up kissing and declaring their feelings."

"The party _will _happen." Ginny replied confidently. "It won't be at all like the Yule Ball. And they _will_ dance with each other even if I have to spell their hands together."

"Well I don't think it will work." Harry said earning himself a deadly glare. "But it's worth a shot."

"Thank you." Ginny said tersely as she flicked her hair out of her face. "Right well, I'm going to go have some lunch."

She smiled brightly before walking past and leaving him alone in the classroom. For reasons he couldn't explain, Harry thought this party was a bad idea, but Ginny was determined and there was just no stopping a female Weasley.

He was about to get up and leave when Draco Malfoy stepped inside the classroom. The blonde froze when he spotted the Gryffindor and they silently observed each other, neither boy moving a muscle.

"Hi." Harry said tentatively after a while.

"Whatever." Draco scoffed before leaving, Harry hurrying after him.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he jogged to keep up with the other boy's long strides.

"Will you just leave me alone Potter?" Draco asked in frustration.

"No, I won't." Harry replied defiantly as he took hold of Draco's arm.

The blonde let out a sharp wince and wrenched his arm from Potter's grip. He glared murderously at the Gryffindor before whipping out his wand. With one hand, Draco pinned Potter to the wall by his throat, with the other he pointed the tip of his wand between his emerald green eyes.

"Stay away from me." Draco warned fiercely as he stared down at the other boy, pleased to see the flicker of fear that swam in Potter's eyes.

"I just want to help." Harry managed to wheeze out, his breathing irregular due to Malfoy's fingers coiled tightly around his neck.

"Well I neither want nor seek you help scar-head." Draco hissed. "So keep the hell out of my way."

"Draco." A calm voice said.

Releasing his grip on Potter, Draco turned around to face Lupin.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lupin asked concernedly as said boy coughed and spluttered as he massaged his throat.

"I'm fine sir." He answered.

"What about you Draco?" Lupin asked turning his amber eyes back to the blonde. "Are you ok?"

"Not really no." He admitted. "Saint Potter here seems to insist on annoying me with his continued existence."

"Well how about I jump off the Astronomy tower?" Harry asked sardonically. "Would that make you happy?"

"Of course not." Draco scoffed and Harry suddenly felt his heart swell. "I'd much rather have the privilege of pushing you off." The blonde sniped, causing Harry's heart to sink and come to rest somewhere in his intestines.

"Follow me you two." Lupin ordered.

The two students obeyed and silently followed their Professor to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. All three stepped inside and Lupin closed the door behind them.

"Since you two are in my next class we may as well sit down and have a talk." Lupin said as he took his seat at his desk and waited for them to sit also.

With a sigh, Harry took his seat at the front whilst Draco sat on the other side of the classroom and examined his nails so he could at least pretend to ignore the fact that Potter's eyes were seemingly glued to him.

"Is there anything either of you would like to say to each other?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, two words." Draco answered dryly. "The first one rhymes with duck and the second is the opposite of on."

Lupin frowned slightly whilst Harry glared wondering why the blonde's words stung so much.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking at it." Draco retorted as he moved his head up and focused his eyes on Potter.

"I'm only trying to help you." Harry said in an annoyed tone. "But you're too proud and stubborn to accept it."

"Do you honestly think I want help from you?" Draco fired back aggressively.

"Boys." Lupin interrupted calmly. "Could you at least try to talk like mature adults?"

"Why won't you just accept my help?" Harry asked in a gentler tone.

"Why would you even _want _to help?" Draco returned. "I'm a Malfoy remember? A Slytherin. Or has your feeble mind somehow forgotten that?"

Harry fell silent unsure what to say and looked to Lupin for help but his friend and Professor looked as uncertain as he felt. Draco acted as though the other two weren't there and a painful silence stifled the room until the rest of the students began to enter.

Once all members of the class were present and seated, Professor Lupin reminded them that today was the day they would be facing the boggart. He smiled at them all kindly and disappeared for a short while before returning with a large trunk. When he placed it on the floor it began to shake violently.

"If you would all stand up please." Lupin said and the class did as they were told.

With a wave of his wand, Lupin sent the desks and chairs against the walls of the classroom so that there was a large space for them to work in.

"Come on, stand in a circle." Lupin encouraged as he levitated the trunk to the middle of the floor space.

The students positioned themselves in a circular formation and held their wands ready as they eyed the trunk with slight apprehension. To his annoyance, Draco had ended up with Potter stood by his side. He desperately wanted to move and stand somewhere else but he suspected the intolerable Gryffindor would just follow him.

"Now, just to remind you, the key to defeating a boggart is laughter." Lupin told his students. "So, take a moment to think of that which you fear most and imagine turning it into something comical. Remember, the necessary enchantment is 'riddikulus' say it together."

"Riddikulus." The class chanted in unison.

"Very good." Lupin complimented. "I'm about to release the boggart, prepare yourselves."

He pointed his wand at the trunk and the boggart came out. Ron was the first person to face it and just like in third year, he found himself facing a giant spider. He yelled out the spell and the spider got tangled in its own sticky web. Next, Harry stepped forward and faced a dementor. He cast the spell, leaving the dementor wearing a pale pink cloak with bright yellow flowers. Then Neville stepped forward and, instead of facing Snape like in third year, he found himself face to face with a boggart version of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville's knuckled whitened as he tightened his grip on his wand. Neville's eyes blazed with power and hatred as he forced the boggart-Bellatrix into a clown outfit.

Next to face the boggart was Pansy Parkinson who was mortally afraid of scorpions. A giant scorpion loomed over her threateningly and the Slytherin girl visibly paled. Her wand hand trembled as the boggart-scorpion advanced on her.

"Ri-riddick…" She tried helplessly before her wand slipped from between her shaking fingers.

Taking pity on the now whimpering girl, Draco gently pulled her out of the way and faced the boggart. In place of the giant scorpion stood another Draco Malfoy with the dark mark on clear display with eyes similar to the dark lord's and a sneer uncanny to Draco's father; he looked evil. Swallowing the bile forming in his throat, Draco belted out the spell causing his doppelganger to perform ballet movements in a bright pink tutu.

Amidst gales of laughter, the next person stepped forward to face the boggart and whilst everyone's attention was diverted elsewhere, Draco took the opportunity to slip undetected from the classroom.

He moved quickly through the halls, not wanting to be caught skipping lessons, and made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He mumbled the password and was permitted entrance. Draco stormed through the empty common room and up to his equally empty dorm.

The blonde paced up and down angrily before seizing hold of his alarm clock and launching it across the room where it smashed against the wall. He then grabbed numerous objects, some belonging to him others belonging to his roommates, and he threw them against the wall too.

When he ran out of ornaments to throw he threw himself face down onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. A few tears leaked from his eyes and he angrily brushed them away before taking out his wand. He pointed it in the direction of the mess he had made and set about fixing all he had broken and returning it to its rightful place.

Task completed, he strode into the adjoining bathroom and faced himself in the mirror.

"Get it together you coward." He told himself.

Draco then sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He rocked back and forth, gently at first, but soon enough he was rocking furiously and violently hitting the back of his head against the wall until he hit his skull too hard and he blacked out.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Crimson

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah**

**Thanks 4 reviewing people, you make me smile : )**

**Chapter 7-Crimson**

It was Blaise Zabini who later found the Ice Prince of Slytherin passed out on the bathroom floor. Concerned for his housemate, the dark-skinned boy bent down and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find that the blonde boy's pulse was as it should be and he gently picked the boy up and carried him over to his bed.

He deliberated for a few moments about taking him to Madame Pomfrey but eventually decided to just fetch Pansy. The pug-faced girl followed him into the dormitory where Blaise led her to Draco's unconscious form.

"What happened to him?" Pansy asked as she dived towards the bed and began checking the boy over.

"I don't know." Blaise replied honestly. "I just found him like that. Can you heal him?"

"Of course I can." Pansy scoffed as she took out her wand and waved it over the boy.

A few seconds later Draco let out a small groan and slowly began to sit up.

"I don't think so mister." Pansy told him sternly as she gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest."

"What happened Malfoy?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing. I just hit my head." Draco replied. "I'm fine now."

"Oh poor Drakey." Pansy whined sympathetically and Draco suddenly wished he was still unconscious.

"Right well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower." Blaise informed them before making his way into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Coco." Pansy told Draco using his old nickname from when they were toddlers. "I'll look after you."

"That's great." Draco managed to force out with a grimace whilst he really wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up.

Pansy insisted on staying by Draco's bedside the whole night, she even spoon-fed him his dinner much to Draco's embarrassment. She only left screaming for her own dormitory when Goyle started to undress.

The next morning, Blaise had to physically drag Draco out of bed so that he wouldn't be late for lessons. Draco glared at him before rushing around getting ready. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to take care when getting dressed and accidentally displayed his dark mark to his house mate.

Far too late, Draco covered it up. Blaise looked away as though he hadn't seen anything and chose not to comment. He left Draco to finish getting ready. The blonde stood rooted to the spot for a few moments wondering what he should do. Perhaps he should threaten the dark-skinned Slytherin and warn him not to mention the tattoo that marred his pale arm. If it had been Crabbe or Goyle that had seen the mark then Draco probably would have, but it was Blaise Zabini and though he didn't fully trust him, he knew he'd keep his mouth shut on this matter.

Not that it really made much difference. Most of the school population already believed him to be a supporter of you-know-who. Learning that he was marked would only confirm their beliefs. For a bizarre moment Draco wondered how Potter would react to such news but then he remembered he didn't care.

In fact, maybe he should just wave the dark mark in front of the Gryffindors face, maybe then the stupid scar-headed boy would stay away from him.

Once again, Draco found that Potter tried to get his attention in all of their shared lessons and once again, Draco ignored him. He was heading up to his Ancient Runes class when Potter cornered him in the corridor.

"Malfoy." He called as he took hold of the blonde's arm.

"For fuck sake Potter what do you want now?" Draco seethed as he pulled his arm away.

"I was just hoping that we could maybe talk." Potter said.

"You may talk all you like Potter." Draco replied. "So long as you don't talk to me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lesson to attend." Draco strode past leaving a very frustrated Gryffindor behind.

When Draco entered his Ancient Runes class he did something he'd never done before and made a beeline for Hermione Granger. He looked down at her and waited for her to meet his eye.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her tone of voice suggesting that she didn't want to speak to him let alone help him.

"You're friends with Potter." Draco pointed out. "I'll be most grateful if you'd tell him to stay the hell away from me, he'll listen to you."

"He won't listen to me." Hermione replied with a sigh. "Harry's very stubborn. There's nothing I can do."

"Oh come on Granger there must be something." Draco cried desperately. "You're the smartest witch in the whole school surely you can talk some sense into him."

"Did you just compliment me?" Hermione asked unable to fight off the smile that graced her features.

"Oh crap I did." Draco confessed realising what he'd done. "Whatever, that's not important. Just get Potter to stay away from me, I don't care how you do it but do something."

The Slytherin then turned away from the Gryffindor girl and took his seat next to Blaise on the other side of the room.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked disguising his burning curiosity with a bored tone.

"Nothing." Draco lied as he took out his things and concentrated on the lesson.

As usual, Blaise paid little attention to the lecture and merely sat comfortably in his chair sucking on a sugar quill occasionally copying something from Draco's notes.

When Hermione met up with Harry and Ron again she quietly explained to them what Draco had said during Ancient Runes.

"He also said I was the smartest witch in the whole school." Hermione told them proudly.

"So what? I say that all the time." Ron grumbled.

"But you make it sound like a degrading insult." Hermione quipped.

"Guys, don't start fighting again." Harry begged as Ron opened his mouth to fire back some form of retort that would no doubt escalate into yet another argument.

"Anyway Harry, I think maybe you should just leave Malfoy alone." Hermione advised him. As expected Harry glared at her. "Think about it Harry, how would you feel if someone was following you around all the time?"

"What like Rita Skeeter or Colin Creevy?" Harry asked back.

"Yes like that." Hermione said. "You didn't appreciate having them follow you about and Malfoy doesn't appreciate you following him."

"It's completely different." Harry objected.

"Yeah he's right." Ron agreed. "That Skeeter woman was just looking for stories to create and Creevy was a hardcore fan snapping photos."

"See, I'm not trying to exploit Malfoy, I'm trying to help him." Harry said.

"Maybe he doesn't need your help." Hermione replied. "Or perhaps he just doesn't want it. He never asked for you to help him Harry."

"That's because he's too proud to." Harry pointed out.

"Harry please, just leave him alone." Hermione said exasperatedly as she rubbed her temples.

"Stop telling me what to do." Harry told her before storming off.

"Oh great, now look what you've done." Ron said as he applauded her sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started on you Ronald." Hermione warned and the red-haired boy gulped a little and hung his head.

A little later on Ginny located Harry down by the lake and ran up to him excitedly babbling about the Halloween party.

"Whoa, slow down Gin." Harry told her as he caught the girl before she fell into the lake.

"I asked McGonagall about having a party and she told me I'd have to ask Dumbledore." Ginny explained. "So I asked him and he smiled the way he does with that knowing twinkle in his eyes and he said a party would be delightful in these dark times."

"Oh, well that's great." Harry said trying to sound enthusiastic. "But I still don't see how we're going to get Ron and Hermione to confess their feelings for each other."

"I'm prepared for the possibility that it might not work as well as we hope." Ginny replied. "But at least we'll get an amazing party out of it. And if it doesn't work there's always Christmas and Valentine's Day."

"Right." Harry said choosing to just nod and smile, that seemed the best way to keep Ginny in a good mood.

Ginny linked her arm through his and they took a walk around the lake talking casually about random things. Unbeknownst to either of them, one Draco Malfoy was observing them from a castle window.

The blonde watched for a while before scoffing at his actions and moving away. He had much better things to do than watch Potter with that Weaslette.

He roamed the corridors for a while before finding himself stood outside Lupin's office. Raising his fist, he locked lightly on the door and was told to enter. He stepped inside and the werewolf greeted him with his kind smile and offered him a bottle of butterbeer.

Draco accepted the drink gratefully as he sat opposite his Professor.

"So, what's troubling you today Draco?" Lupin asked.

"Potter." Draco answered spitting the name out distastefully. "He keeps following me around, it's creepy."

"Perhaps it's just coincidence that you bump into one another." Lupin suggested. "Or maybe you're just noticing him more these days."

"No, he's following me." Draco insisted. "Keeps asking me to talk to him saying he wants to help me."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Draco replied immediately. "I hate Potter; I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Hate? That's a very strong word Draco." Lupin told him.

"Well that's how I feel." Draco said. "I hate him, I detest him, I abhor him, I loath him, I despise him and I just want him to leave me alone."

"Maybe if the two of you just talk to one another like mature adults you can resolve this." Lupin told him.

"But I don't want to talk to him." Draco said tersely. "I don't even want to breathe the same air as him. Isn't there something you can do sir? I mean Potter looks up to you and respects you. Maybe if you spoke to him he'd just…stay away."

"Oh Draco you underestimate how stubborn Harry can be." Lupin chuckled lightly. "When he wants to find out something he won't give up to he discovers it."

"Maybe I should just make it easy for him then." Draco mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked gently.

The blonde sighed before pulling down the sleeve of his arm and showing his Professor the dark mark. There was almost no reaction on the teacher's face which gave Draco the impression that he already knew of his death eater status.

"If I just showed him it maybe he'd go and stalk someone else." Draco said.

"It's probably best if you didn't show Harry." Lupin told him. "He's very sensitive when it comes to things connected with Voldemort. I could not predict what Harry's reaction would be."

"He'll throw a few curses at me no doubt." Draco muttered uncaringly as he covered the mark back up. "You already knew didn't you?" Draco said referring to the tattoo on his arm.

"I did." Lupin admitted with a small bow of his head.

Draco just sighed as he slowly sipped his drink, the liquid instantly warming his cold insides.

"Who else knows?" Draco asked not that he particularly cared.

"Professor Dumbledore knows." Lupin said and Draco nodded, he'd expected the old man to know. "Severus obviously and also Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall."

"That explains why McGonagall gives me scathing looks all the time." Draco mumbled dejectedly.

"The teachers at Hogwarts are all here to help you." Lupin told him. "And McGonagall isn't giving you scathing looks, that's just the way her face looks."

Draco almost cracked a smile before finishing off his drink and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Thanks for listening sir." Draco told him as he stood up.

"Like I said Draco, I'm always here to help." Lupin replied.

"I don't think anyone can help me." Draco admitted sadly as he walked to the door and pulled it open. Before he left he looked over his shoulder at the werewolf and offered him a small smile. "But thank you for trying."

Lupin nodded to the blonde boy and smiled back as he watched him leave.

Draco moved through the castle like a shadow and entered the boys' toilets on the fourth floor corridor. After checking that no-one else was in there he locked the main door with magic. He looked at himself in the mirror before throwing his fist into it and watching the glass shatter.

Smiling in triumph, the Slytherin selected himself a shard of glass. Satisfied with his choice of weapon, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and stared down at his arm and the vivid black tattoo that looked up at him. Anger and helplessness wrapped around him like a cobra and he brought the sharp edge of the glass to his flesh and dug it into his skin. He dragged the glass down his arm and stared transfixed at the river of blood he had made.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Party Plans

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter *sigh***

**Thanks 4 reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 8-Party Plans**

Halloween was fast approaching and Ginny was positively buzzing with excitement. Dumbledore had handed over all the arrangement responsibility to her and Ginny relished at the chance to organise the party.

She had roped her friends into helping her and nearly everything was prepared. She and Harry had kindly asked Dobby to arrange the food and the tiny house-elf was more than ecstatic to help, especially when Ginny had explained that it was to help unite Hermione and Mister Potter's Wheezy.

For entertainment, Ginny had spoken to Fred and George and through their connections they had managed to book the extremely popular musical witch group Merlin's Daughter.

In order to spread the word that the school would be hosting a Halloween costume party, Ginny had simply told the biggest gossipers around, Pavati Patel, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson.

All that was left for her to take care of were the decorations and her costume. The decorations would be done with magic and that would be on the day of the party. So all the red-haired witch needed was to buy a costume.

After writing a letter to her older brother Bill just to tell him how much she loved him she had received a small bag of galleons with which to buy an outfit with a note from Bill demanding that she pay him back one day.

So, with her money from Bill, Ginny dragged Hermione into Hogsmeade with her and the girl's roamed around through the fancy dress shop looking for an outfit. It wasn't only Ginny who had to look stunning; she had to find Hermione a knock-out outfit as well. Something that would make Ron go non-verbal and blush a deep shade of red before he asked her to dance and swept her off her feet.

"This will do." Hermione said as he picked a simple ghost outfit off the rack.

"It will not." Ginny replied placing the costume back. "Besides, that would be a complete waste of money. You could make a ghost costume at school out of an old bed sheet."

"Maybe I'll do that then." Hermione mused.

"No you won't." Ginny told her. "It's my party and you're my friend and I insist that you find something sexy to wear."

"I don't do sexy Gin." Hermione replied shuddering at the idea. "It's just not me."

"So?" Ginny asked. "It's Halloween Herms. The whole point is that you dress up as something else and you shouldn't be afraid to show your sexy side every once in a while."

"Ginny come on, I'm bookworm Hermione Granger, I don't even have a sexy side." Hermione laughed.

"Of course you have a sexy side." Ginny insisted as she perused the costumes on offer. "You're a smart, confident and powerful young woman. What's sexier than that?"

"Johnny Depp." Hermione replied dreamily causing the redhead to look at her in confusion. "A muggle actor, don't worry about it."

"Oooh, try this on." Ginny said pulling a cheerleading outfit off the rack.

"No. Way." Hermione replied backing away from the tiny skirt and pom-poms. "I am not parading around for a night dressed as some promiscuous air-head who can only spell out words with her arms, even if it's only for Halloween."

"Oh come on." Ginny pleaded. "I'll love you forever and ever if you wear it."

"Ginny I said no." Hermione told her firmly. "Besides its Halloween, we're supposed to dress up as something scary."

"Don't be silly." Ginny retorted as she gave up and put the outfit back. "Scary is what little children do. Teenagers dress up as something sexy."

"Fine." Hermione sighed reluctantly as she browsed through the costumes. "What are you going as anyway?"

"I haven't decided yet." Ginny answered. "Anyway, let's sort out your costume first."

A few hours later, the two girls returned to Hogwarts castle with their selected costumes. Funnily enough, Lavender Brown had been in the store with them and she had picked the cheerleader outfit.

"What do you suppose the boys will dress up as?" Hermione asked referring to Harry and Ron.

"I don't know." Ginny admitted suddenly panicking. "I'll see you later Herms. There's something I need to do."

Ginny handed her shopping bag to Hermione to take back to the common room before hurrying off to the quidditch pitch where she knew the boys would be practising with the rest of the team. When Ginny saw them all flying through the air she began to regret her decision to leave the team but she pushed the feeling aside as she yelled for her brother.

"You better go mate." Harry told him. "Before she gets angry."

Ron nodded and flew down safely to the ground to see what his sister wanted.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as soon as his feet were back on the ground.

"Um, my quidditch robes." Ron replied as he looked down at himself.

"Not now moron." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "I meant what are you wearing to my Halloween party?"

"Your Halloween party?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered a little defensively. "It was my idea and I've organised the whole thing therefore it's _my_ party. Now quit changing the subject and tell me what you're wearing."

"I don't know." Ron replied. "I might not even go."

"You have to go." His sister told him.

"Fine I'll go." Ron groaned. "But I don't have anything to wear. Maybe I'll just wear my quidditch robes and go as a quidditch player."

"Ok, tell Harry practice is over, we're going shopping." Ginny said.

"What? But I hate shopping." Ron complained.

A few minutes later Ginny was leading both Ron and Harry back into Hogsmeade to ensure that they both found themselves something suitable to wear.

"How about this?" Ron asked in a bored tone picking up the same ghost outfit Hermione had picked up earlier.

"No." Ginny replied simply before looking around the shop.

Finally, the torture ended for the two boys and they made their back to the school with their costumes in hand.

"You're lucky you don't have a sister Harry." Ron whispered to his friend as they passed through the school gates.

"I heard that Ronald." Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Haha, I love you Gin." Ron told her with a nervous laugh. To his relief she laughed along with him.

Down in the Slytherin dungeons, Pansy was delightfully showing off her costume to a very uninterested Draco Malfoy.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him as she twirled around in her quite unimaginative naughty school-girl outfit. "Do I look hot or what?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, just nod your head and smile mate." Blaise advised him. "That's the best way to keep your favourite appendage."

The blonde took the dark-skinned boy advice and nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked and again Draco nodded. "Does this skirt make my bum look big?" Not listening, Draco nodded again which earned himself a slap across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked placing a hand to his now stinging cheek.

"You said my bum looked big." She wailed as she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at him angrily.

"I did not!" Draco yelled back. "I wasn't even listening to anything you said, I just nodded like _he_ told me to." The blonde said pointing an accusing finger at Blaise.

"Whoa, don't drag me into this." Blaise said before fleeing the common room.

"Oh, so you weren't even listening to me?" Pansy shrieked forming her bottom lip into a pout looking very much like a stroppy toddler.

"Look I don't want to argue, I've got a headache." Draco told her before making his way up the stairs to his dormitory. He stopped half way up and turned back to face her. "And by the way the skirt does not make your bum look big. The fact that your bum is big makes your bum look big."

Pansy let out an angry screech and threw a book at him but Draco had already run up the stairs and it missed him completely.

When he reached his empty dorm room his laughter subsided and a deep sigh escaped him. Sitting down on his bed he rolled back his sleeve and looked at the cuts that littered his arm. Since that day when he had made the first cut with a piece of glass, Draco had made a fresh mark beside it every night with a razor blade. They were starting to scab over now and they itched something dreadful. With his other hand, Draco scratched over his arm trying to relieve the irritation but somehow it only made things worse.

He forced himself to pull his hand away and looked down at his flaming red arm. His nails had scraped over some of the scabbing and caused the old cuts to bleed once more.

Cradling his arm, he crossed to the bathroom and turned on the cold tap and held his arm under the pray of the water. The cold liquid was soothing and he let out a thankful sigh before pulling his arm away, drying it off and pushing his sleeve back down.

Before heading to the great hall for dinner, the young Slytherin promised himself that he would stop his self-injury. However, later on in the middle of the night he found himself in the bathroom adding another incision that would no doubt scab over and scar like the rest.

**To Be Continued-the party will be next yay!**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Halloween

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson would have been killed off lol**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, um Happy Early Halloween **

**Chapter 9-Halloween**

Halloween arrived and Ginny along with Hermione and Luna set about decorating the hall for the night's party. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were also present to lend a hand.

"It looks fantastic Ginny." Hermione complimented as she admired the hall in all its decorated glory.

"I know." She replied proudly. "The stage is set for the band; the food will appear as soon as the students arrive. I think everything's good."

"What about the band?" Luna asked. "Have they arrived yet?"

"They're in Dumbledore's office right now." Ginny answered her. "All we have to do is go and get ready."

"Good job girls." Professor McGonagall praised.

Ginny smiled in gratitude before linking arms with Hermione and Luna and leading them out. Luna parted ways when she had to go in the direction of her common room. She bid them goodbye and skipped away down the corridor.

Being female, Ginny and Hermione, along with every other girl in the school had to take at least two hours to get ready. The majority of the male population left it till the last minute but there were a few, Draco included, that took a bit more time in preparing themselves.

A Sweeny Todd version of Harry and a pirate version of Ron stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ginny and Hermione to emerge. They were joined by a zombie Neville, a skeleton Seamus and a Phantom of the Opera Dean.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron complained.

"They're girls mate." Dean replied with a laugh.

They heard footsteps approaching and looked to the stairs but it wasn't Ginny and Hermione. It was a cheerleader Lavender and playboy rabbit Pavati.

"Damn." Seamus said under his breath before whistling at the two girls as they passed by.

The two girls giggled as they walked past in their high-heels before making their way down to the Great Hall. Seamus got up and followed after them.

"Mate, where you going?" Dean asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Seamus returned cocking his head in the direction of the girls.

"You horny Irish fucker!" Dean called after him.

"Ginny are you sure I look ok?" Hermione asked nervously as she descended the stairs.

"Yes, you look amazing." Ginny informed her before she and Hermione joined the boys.

Ginny was dressed as a sexy devil complete with tail and horns and Hermione was dressed in a tight leather cat suit with a pair of cat ears on her head. As soon as he saw her, Ron laughed as he recalled the time in second year when Hermione had taken polyjuice and ended up as a cat.

Hermione glared at him before storming straight back up the stairs. Ginny glared at her brother too before running up after Hermione. Neville and Dean just shook their heads at Ron's idiocy whilst Harry clipped him around the head.

"What did I do?" Ron asked defensively.

"I'm going down." Dean said. "See you guys later."

Neville followed after Dean and the two boys left.

It took about ten minutes for Ginny to persuade Hermione to come back down and when she did she completely ignored Ron and swept past him deliberately crushing his foot with her heel.

"Come on Ron." Harry said clapping his friend on the shoulder and following after the girls.

"Do you think Ginny's skirt is too short?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper.

"She looks fine." Harry replied.

"No, it's too short." Ron decided. "I don't like it. Ginny, go back and change."

"Don't make me hex you Ronald." Ginny replied as she and Hermione continued on their way to the hall.

"Just leave it Ron." Harry advised him.

By the time they entered the hall the party was in full swing. Predictably, Ron moved straight over to the food table and Harry followed him.

Ginny dragged Hermione onto the dance floor and they lost themselves in the music along with Luna who was dressed as a piece of cheese.

A short while later Dumbledore, who was dressed as a giant pumpkin, climbed onto the stage. The music stopped and he spread his arms wide before addressing his students.

"Good evening children." Dumbledore greeted. "May I just say that you all look splendid in your wonderful outfits. Now if we could all please give a round of applause for Miss Ginny Weasely for expertly organising our Halloween ball."

The students and Professors clapped along with the Headmaster and Ginny curtsied seemingly delighted with the attention.

"And now," Dumbledore continued returning the focus to him. "I am pleased to introduce our band for the night, the wonderful girl group Merlin's Daughter."

More cheers and applause followed his words as the four witches stepped onto the stage and took their positions. One witch played the drums, one played lead guitar, another played bass guitar whilst the final member of the group stepped up the microphone and sang.

Dumbledore left the stage and Merlin's Daughter greeted the students of Hogwarts before launching into their first song. The students continued jumping and dancing as they listened to the music.

"Go and tell Hermione how good she looks." Harry called to Ron above the music as the ginger boy stuffed his face with cauldron cakes. "Then ask her to dance, it'll make up for laughing at her earlier."

"She'll only yell at me." Ron replied once he'd swallowed his mouthful.

"Just go and do it." Harry told him giving him a shove in the right direction.

Squaring his shoulders determinedly, Ron made his way through the crowd towards Hermione but before he got to her Ravenclaw boy Terry Boot, who was dressed as Frankenstein's monster, asked her to dance and the feline Hermione politely agreed. Ron glared at Boot's back mutinously before changing course and somehow ended up dancing with Lavender.

Harry shook his head in exasperation as he watched what happened. Just as he'd predicted, Ginny's idea was a disaster. He looked around the hall with disinterest before his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy who was stood on the opposite side of the room looking as bored as Harry felt. The blonde was dressed as a knight complete with a sword and Harry couldn't help but think the boy looked…gorgeous.

Feeling confused by his own thoughts, Harry ripped his eyes away from the Slytherin but they soon found their way back.

Draco knew Potter was gawking at him, he could feel it. He kept his eyes elsewhere determined not to look back at him. Scanning the room his eyes landed on Professor Lupin who was stepping up behind Professor Snape. He moved closer to the two males so he could hear what they were saying.

"Nice outfit." Lupin complimented into the potion master's ear.

The werewolf version of Snape turned around to face Lupin with a smirk.

"You too." He replied taking in the other man's jet black robes and black wig; Lupin had dressed up as Snape. "I must say dressed like that you look rather fetching."

"Thank you." Lupin smiled, the expression looking odd with the Snape outfit he wore. "Dance with me?" He asked hopefully offering his hand.

Draco held his breath as he waited for his head of house to answer. After staring silently at Lupin's hand for half a minute, Snape turned on his heel and left the hall. Looking thoroughly dejected, Lupin dropped his hand back to the side. He looked glumly at the floor before lifting his head up and storming out of the hall with his black robes billowing out behind him in a perfect imitation of the real Snape.

The curious blonde was about to follow after the two Professors when Sweeny Potter appeared at his side.

"Nice outfit." He complimented unknowingly echoing Lupin's words to Snape as his green eyes swept over Draco.

Draco paled slightly as he was suddenly struck with a horrible thought of he and Potter becoming the next Snape and Lupin. Feeling rather ill, Draco pushed past Potter and fled the hall praying to any form of higher power for Potter not to follow.

However, the following footsteps informed him that his prayers had been denied and he looked over his shoulder to glare at Potter.

"Leave me alone." He said in an almost pleading voice.

"I just want to talk Malfoy." Potter replied.

"Well I don't want to listen." The blonde retorted icily.

"Does the fact I care about you really scare you that much?" The Gryffindor asked.

"What?" Draco asked stopping dead in his tracks before turning to face the other boy. "You care about me?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed only just realizing this fact himself. "I do."

"You don't even know me." Draco pointed out.

"Then give me a chance to." Harry replied offering out his hand.

Draco stared at the offered hand once again noticing the similarity between his and Potter's relationship to that of Snape and Lupin's. Knowing how lonely Snape was and how he was so full of self-hate, Draco decided then and there that he didn't want to end up like his head of house. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to accept Potter's hand.

"You wouldn't want to touch my hand if you knew the real me." Draco told him before turning around and walking away.

This time, Harry didn't follow after him and that thought alone hurt a hell of a lot more than the seven fresh cuts Draco later added to his arm.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. The Closet

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, I just like to…gay it up a little, Dumbledore being gay simply isn't enough, so bring on the gayness, Cheer For Queer!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 10-The Closet**

Outside by the lake with the cold wind biting into his skin, Harry listened to Ginny complain about the failure of her plan to get Ron and Hermione together at the Halloween party. Harry wouldn't have minded listening to her rant if it weren't for the fact that the way she spoke suggested that he was to blame.

"We're going to have to wait until Christmas now." Ginny grumbled glaring at Harry.

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere at all." Harry replied. "Give it time and I'm sure they'll come together naturally."

"Right sure, and Crabbe and Goyle will each win the Witch Weekly's most charming smile award." Ginny snapped sarcastically.

"Well what do we do then?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Like I said, we'll have to wait until Christmas." Ginny answered. "I'll talk to Dumbledore and persuade him to allow us to have a ball."

"Ginny if it didn't work last night why will it work at Christmas?" Harry asked reasonably.

"Obviously the mood wasn't right yesterday." Ginny told him. "Ron ruined the whole thing before we'd even got downstairs by laughing at her. It would have worked otherwise."

"Ok fine, you throw a Christmas party, but who's to say Ron won't ruin that?" Harry asked her.

"Well Hermione won't be in a Halloween costume next time." Ginny explained. "She'll be in a fabulous dress and the hall will look all romantic with the decorations and the falling snow and there'll be mistletoe."

"But Luna says mistletoe's full of nargles." Harry said.

"Luna says a lot of things." Ginny said. "That doesn't mean it's true."

"Right well, can we go back inside now, I'm freezing." Harry told her.

"Why didn't you just cast a warming charm like any other wizard would do?" Ginny retaliated as she rolled her eyes at the older boy's stupidity.

"Gin come on, I'm not that smart." Harry laughed as he led the way back to the castle.

"Yet you're able to thwart Voldemort time and time again." Ginny replied. "I swear Harry, if you had a brain you'd be dangerous."

"Oh shut up." Harry said as he nudged her playfully in the ribs.

The redhead then retaliated in the cruellest way possible by asking one simple question.

"So Harry, why were you staring at Draco last night as if you wanted to pin him down and fuck his brains out?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Harry cried in shock at the profanity coming out of the youngest Weasley's mouth. He looked around quickly to check that nobody had heard.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "I was only asking. I thought maybe you'd like to talk about it, get your feelings out and everything."

"No thank you, I'd rather not." Harry replied blushing profoundly.

"Oh come on Harry, I want to know everything." Ginny begged bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry replied.

"I saw you follow him out the hall last night." Ginny said. "Don't lie to me Harry James Potter. I want to know what happened, every dirty detail."

"Nothing happened." Harry told her more forcefully. "It never does. I've been trying to get him to talk to me for ages but he never listens."

"But you fancy him don't you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No." Harry said far too quickly to be even remotely convincing. "I just want to know what's going on with him and help him out if I can, that's all. Besides I'm not even gay."

"Of course you're not love." Ginny replied patronisingly as she patted him on the arm.

"I'm not." Harry insisted placing his hands on his hips and glaring at her.

Ginny's only response was to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Harry quickly dropped his arms to his sides and struck up a decidedly manlier pose.

"I'm not gay." He repeated looking around once more to make sure nobody was there to eavesdrop.

"Whatever closet boy." Ginny laughed before heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

The two of them bickered all the way up to the common room, Harry insisting he was completely heterosexual and Ginny just rolling her eyes disbelievingly.

"I am not." Harry hissed as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Are too." Ginny replied as she sat beside Hermione who was reading a book; Ron was at the other end of the room playing a game of chess with Dean.

"Are not." Harry snapped.

"Are." Ginny said calmly with a smile.

"What are you two quarrelling about?" Hermione asked as she set her book, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, aside.

"It seems our dear little Harry is under the impression he's straight." Ginny told Hermione with a giggle.

"I am straight." Harry insisted.

"Tell me Harry; is it comfortable in that closet of yours?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I am not in the closet, tell her Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh please Harry." Hermione replied. "You're so far in the closet you've discovered Narnia."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Harry yelled for the whole common room to hear.

"Yes you are." The majority of them replied before returning to what they were doing.

Confused and embarrassed Harry left the room and headed down to Lupin's office. He knocked on the door and heard some shuffling about before being invited in.

"Are you ok Remus?" Harry asked as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his Professor.

"Forgive me Harry." Remus replied hiccupping slightly. "I drank a little too much last night and I'm afraid I'm a bit hung over."

Looking around the office Harry saw a large number of empty liquor bottles.

"Can't you have a hangover potion or something?" Harry asked. "I'm sure Snape has some."

"I do not wish to bother Severus." Lupin replied. A strange flicker of emotion swept across the werewolf's face. Someone like Dumbledore, Draco or Hermione would have spotted easily, Harry however noticed nothing. "What is it I can help you with Harry?"

"Everybody thinks I'm gay." Harry blurted out.

"Oh, is that all?" Lupin replied as he made to sit in his chair but fell on his ass. With slight difficulty he gripped the desk and heaved himself back up. "There's nothing wrong with being gay Harry."

"I didn't say there was." Harry interjected. "It's just…well…I'm not gay…am I?"

"I don't know are you?" Lupin asked.

"Everyone else seems to think so." Harry answered.

"But what do you think?" Lupin asked.

"Well…I'm not I mean…I like girls." Harry told him.

"How lovely." Lupin replied though his tone suggested the mere idea of women disgusted him. "What girls?"

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"What girls do you fancy?" Lupin clarified.

"Oh…loads." Harry answered with a nod.

"Such as?" Lupin pressed.

"Um well…err…there's no-one in particular at the moment." Harry said uncomfortably. "But…I used to fancy Cho Chang and we kissed last school year."

"You kissed Miss Chang?" Lupin asked sounding repulsed. "And how was that experience for you?"

"Um…wet." Harry answered truthfully.

"How pleasant." Lupin replied sarcastically. "Do you know something Harry; I think I'm still a little bit drunk."

"Oh." Harry said unsure how to respond as his Professor stood to his feet and swayed slightly before moving round the desk to stand in front of him.

"My first kiss was back in fourth year." Lupin reminisced. "In the back corner of the library on the left hand side."

"Who was it?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Severus." Lupin sighed wistfully as he leaned his head on a stunned Harry's shoulder.

A few seconds later Lupin began to sob into the younger boy's arms and Harry patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Um…there, there." Harry said giving his best attempt at comfort.

"I'm sorry my little Harry who looks like James with Lily's eyes." Lupin babbled as he straightened up and used Harry's sleeve to dry his eyes. "I was upset. Now, about you being gay."

"Whoa steady on." Harry interrupted. "I didn't decide if I was gay or not yet."

"Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." Lupin sighed as he slung an arm over his shoulders. "I've seen the way you look at Draco in my classes and the way you look at him in the Great Hall. You're always checking him out."

"What? No, I'm not checking him out." Harry replied hurriedly. "I'm just looking at him."

"I was like you once Harry." Lupin told him. "I told myself I wasn't attracted to Severus yet my tongue one day found itself in his throat just as his penis one day found itself buried in my ass."

"Eww, gross." Harry said covering his ears.

"But I loved that Slytherin boy." Lupin continued as he pushed off the things on his desk and led upon it staring up at the ceiling. "I could never tell my friends of course, what would they think of me? He was a Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor, we weren't allowed to be. So we kept our relationship secret. Lovers by night and enemies by day. I cannot even begin to describe how much I hurt him on a daily basis. All those times when your father and Sirius would bully him and I stood by and did nothing. Yet when I'd meet up with him in the library or after dark, he never once complained."

"I think I'm just going to go." Harry said inching towards the door.

"Now hold on Harry." Lupin called to him as he clumsily climbed off of the table and placed his hands on Harry's face. "You clearly have feelings for Draco and that's ok. You don't have to be afraid of your own emotions. You just follow your heart and tell him how you feel. Don't worry about what your friends think, just do what you feel is right. The biggest regret of my life is not telling Severus that I loved him…and trying to eat him…and moving onto Sirius when he began to close off from me…anyway the point is…um…I had a point I'm sure I did…oh yes…I loved Severus but I never did anything about it when I had the chance…I just let him slip through my fingers…and here I am years later, still in love with that boy…well man now…but he won't even dance with me. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you Harry?"

"Um…not really no." Harry replied in total confusion.

"Well that makes two of us." Lupin said tapping the sides of Harry's face slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me Harry, I'm going to go and be sick." He smiled warmly at Harry before stepping away and retching into the bin.

"I'll just…show myself out." Harry told him awkwardly before hurrying out the door.

As he walked down the hall he bumped into Draco Malfoy. He looked the blonde boy up and down and once again found himself thinking he was gorgeous.

"I am gay." Harry said out loud looking right at Draco.

"That's nice Potter." Draco responded scathingly. "I'm glad we had this talk, now do piss off."

Stepping up to the Slytherin, Harry made to kiss him but Draco forced him away in disgust before moving quickly down the corridor.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Help

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, would I be writing this fanfic if I did? Actually knowing me I probably would lol, but still not mine.**

**Thanks 4 reviewing people, keep it coming : )**

**Chapter 11-Help**

Harry didn't tell anybody about his rejection from Draco and it seemed the blonde hadn't told anybody either. During the following week, Harry couldn't bring himself to so much as look at Draco. The Slytherin thought this a great improvement from the past few weeks of being constantly watched by Potter.

It felt so freeing to sit in his lessons without feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end whenever Potter turned his green eyes on him. It was also a relief to eat his food at meal times without someone observing his every chew. For the first time in weeks, Draco didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder as he prowled down the corridors because Potter was no longer there following him like a shadow.

Yet despite this positive development, Draco Malfoy wasn't any happier and he still continued to carve his pain into the flesh of his arms as well as his legs.

Just after that day when Potter had tried to kiss him, or possibly bite him, hopefully the latter, Draco had taken his new silver best friend and introduced him to the pale white flesh of his thighs and they had dined together on a feast of scarlet.

His legs now bore as many cuts as his arms, if not more. He'd even gone so far as to etch words into the skin on his legs. On his left thigh he'd written 'HELP!' on his right he'd etched the words 'I'M AFRAID'.

Draco hated the scars that marred his once perfect flesh, but he hated the irremovable tattoo on his arm a million times more.

The cuts at least gave him some form of relief when he felt the initial sting that was followed by an oddly soothing burning sensation. Of course the relief faded after a short while as the guilt, depression and self-hatred seeped back in but those few seconds of bliss seemed worth it. As for the tattoo splashed oh so permanently on his skin, why, that gave no relief at all.

It just so happened that Draco was locked in a bathroom stall having a cutting session on his arms when the bell rang signalling his next lesson. With reluctance the blonde hid the razor blade away and quickly covered his arms before gingerly picking up his school bag and heading toward the greenhouses for Herbology.

He could have healed the cuts with magic if he had wanted to but for some reason Draco preferred to let the blood run as long as it pleased even if it had led to him feeling weak and faint a number of times.

Due to his cutting session, Draco arrived a little late to Herbology and almost everybody was partnered up. Just three other pupils remained; Potter, Weasley and Granger.

"Hurry up you four." Madame Sprout told them. "Pair up."

To Draco's horror, Harry made to move over to him but heaven was shining down on the Slytherin that day and the gods had sent him in angel in the form of Hermione Granger.

"No, Harry." She said pulling her friend back. "I'll work with him, there's no way I'm working with Ronald."

"Oh you're not still mad are you 'Mione?" Ron asked but she ignored him and crossed over to work with Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione greeted making an attempt to be civil.

"Granger." Draco replied with a curt nod as they pulled on their protective gloves. "I can honestly say I've never been so relieved to work with a muggle-born."

"Don't you mean mudblood?" Hermione asked giving him a peculiar look.

"Yes that's what I said." Draco replied hastily.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at him in a way that could rival his own.

"Don't pull that expression at me, it's creepy." Draco told her as he bustled around the plant pots.

They were working with a magical kind of bamboo today and the task was quite difficult since the plant did not like to remain still. Instead they squirmed about in their pots trying to avoid the prying fingers of the students.

In all honesty, Draco saw little point in the chore since what they would take from the bamboo sticks were to be used in necklaces and other charms to ward off spells and hexes. Though they might protect against minor curses from a first year student they wouldn't help at all against the Dark Lord and the death eaters.

Both Draco and Hermione worked together silently tending to the plants at a good speed. They were almost done with their stock of bamboo when Hermione noticed the red seeping through the blonde's school shirt.

"Malfoy, what have you done?" She whispered.

He looked at her in confusion before he followed her gaze to his shirt sleeve that was stained with a few trails of blood. Panicking slightly he looked at her with pleading eyes silently begging her not to say anything.

She surveyed him for a while chewing on her lower lip before pulling out her wand and inconspicuously muttering a curse that caused a plant pot to explode on the other side of the greenhouse.

With the rest of the class temporarily distracted, Hermione grabbed both her bag as well as Malfoy's before ushering the boy out. They slipped outside undetected and Hermione led him to a secluded area behind a tree and set their bags down before pulling his sleeve up.

"No, don't." He tried to say but it was too late, his dark mark was on full display.

He closed his eyes waiting for her to shriek at him and run away or throw a hex at him or punch him or something. What he did not expect was to hear her gently whisper a healing spell and wave her wand over his freshly made wounds.

Finally daring to open his eyes he found that the traces of blood were gone, unfortunately the older scabbed cuts and the scars were still there along with that hideous tattoo.

The bushy-haired girl stared down at the pale boy's arm for a while before stowing her wand away and then gently running her fingers over the patterns of his cuts. After she'd touched them all her fingers traced the outline of the black tattoo and Draco wondered how she could stand to touch it when he could barely stomach looking at it.

"I didn't think you'd take it you know." Hermione told him as her finger finished running over the snake that protruded from the mouth of the skull.

"I didn't have a choice." Draco replied. "I went home this summer and he was just there." Both knew that the blonde was referring to Voldemort. "If I'd refused he'd have killed my mother, my father and then me. And believe me, it wouldn't have been a quick and painless death, it would have been slow and brutal."

"But…you're still so young." Hermione said as she let go of his arm. "Why would he mark you now? Dumbledore would know, surely he realises that."

"Of course." Draco answered with a hollow laugh. "Dumbledore knows everything somehow. The dark lord knows that but he also knows…he also knows Dumbledore is very trusting, that he'd offer me help and support if I needed it. That way, the dark lord could perhaps obtain vital information through me."

"Voldemort can't honestly think Dumbledore's that foolish." Hermione scoffed.

"You'd be surprised." Draco told her. "He believes Dumbledore to be an old fool and thinks that love and trust is his weakness. What he doesn't realise is that those are his strongest defences. Professor Lupin's too."

"I don't understand." Hermione admitted, the words sounding odd on her tongue.

"Lupin's kind and trustworthy." Draco explained. "You can open up to him, confide in him, just like with Dumbledore. They don't have to torture it out of you or use a potion, you talk willingly. Who among the death eaters could you imagine drinking tea with and opening up to?"

"Well that's true." Hermione replied. "But I still don't see…I mean if Voldemort knew you were passing information to Dumbledore and Lupin he'd kill you in an instant."

"He would." Draco agreed. "But I'm not passing anything on, I know nothing." Hermione got that confused look on her again. "The dark lord marked me mainly for the purpose of punishing my father. But I'm not really a proper death eater, I don't go to meetings or anything so I'm useless if anyone on your side wanted information from me. What I've confided to Lupin, which he'll pass on to Dumbledore is something the dark lord could never hope to achieve. They know whose side I'm really on."

"So, you've been marked." Hermione said trying to understand things clearly. "And Voldemort just assumes you'll be on his side when the time comes but…you're having tea and heartfelt talks with Lupin which…Voldemort would never do?"

"Granger, I like Lupin, I trust Lupin." Draco told her.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as realisation dawned on her. "The relationship you have with Lupin is built on trust but with Voldemort there's nothing there. He doesn't trust you and you don't trust him yet you're supposed to be his ally when really you're here making allies out of us."

"Exactly." Draco said. "Before, I knew the day would come when I would either have to take the dark mark or face death, but I always thought it would be after I finished school and that I'd have nowhere to run."

"But by marking you early," Hermione continued. "He's ensured that you have people to turn to for help that you wouldn't have come to before."

"Yes. I mean why would I go back to a man that could turn on me at any second when I've people here I can trust to keep me safe to the best of their ability." Draco replied.

"I understand that." Hermione said slowly. "But I don't understand why you…your arms…what you've done to yourself…why do you do that?"

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly. "It wasn't planned. It just happened and it reminded me I was still alive and it felt so good and I haven't been able to stop since."

"But…you're destroying yourself." Hermione told him sadly.

"Just…don't tell anybody please." Draco begged her.

The Gryffindor bit her bottom lip looking hesitant to agree so Draco moved in for the kill; he formed his lower lip into a perfect pout and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Please…Hermione." Oh how it pained Draco to use her first name. "Don't tell anyone. Promise me."

"Oh…ok." Hermione agreed. "I promise."

Draco nodded before retrieving his school bag and heading back up to the castle. Hermione watched him leave and began fiddling with a curl of her hair wondering what to do. Peering through the tree branches she saw that the rest of her Herbology class were filing out. She picked up her bag and joined the throng of students.

When lunchtime came, Hermione immediately sought out Ginny and explained to her that they needed to help Harry to help Draco but keeping her promise, she refused to reveal anything that she had seen or discussed with the Slytherin during their Herbology lesson.

Although it irritated Ginny not to know the full details she agreed to help Hermione help Harry to help Draco. In the mean time she would be enlisting Harry's help to help her get Ron and Hermione together. So perhaps her plans for the Christmas ball could benefit both should-be-couples. Whilst Hermione just wanted Draco to get the help he needed, Ginny wanted to play matchmaker to Draco and Harry.

Later on that evening, both Ginny and Hermione cornered Harry against a wall.

"Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it." Harry babbled as he wondered what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Sssh Harry." Ginny told him calmly before smiling sweetly, which was actually a lot scarier than it sounded.

"You have to help Draco." Hermione said.

"That's what I've been trying to do." Harry replied exasperatedly. "And what are you talking about anyway? You've been telling me to leave him alone and stay out of his business."

"Well I've changed my mind." Hermione retorted and Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Don't you start with me Harry James Potter, I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm menstruating so don't mess with me."

"No, no messing." Harry said quickly holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Hermione and Ginny replied in unison as they both beamed at him.

"So what are your plans to help Draco?" Hermione asked.

"When did you start calling him Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Don't change the subject." The two girls told him.

"Right, sorry." He said sheepishly hoping Ron might appear and save him from this torture. "I really don't know to be honest, he won't even speak to me and I've kind of been avoiding him since…um…never mind."

"Since when?" Ginny asked keenly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Harry answered as he ducked between them and scarpered off.

At dinner that evening two people received deliveries from unrecognisable school owls.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione received a bouquet of roses.

"Who the hell are they from?" Ron demanded to know completely unaware of the bolognaise source around his mouth and on his chin.

"I don't know." She replied looking at Ginny in confusion. "There was no note."

"A secret admirer perhaps." Seamus said giving her a wink to which she responded with a mock-glare.

"Well traditionally a bouquet of roses symbolises gratitude." Neville informed them all.

"Gwa-it-ood?" Ron asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's a sign of thanks." Hermione explained.

"I kno' wha' i' is." Ron replied indignantly spraying food over the table.

"So you have no idea who they're from?" Dean asked her. "That's a little weird."

"No it's not weird." Hermione replied with a smile. "It's just a new friend showing their appreciation. I know who they're from now."

The other person in the great hall to receive a special delivery was Remus Lupin. The school owl dropped a single flower onto the werewolf's lap and helped itself to some food before stretching its wings and flying away.

"Ah, a viscaria." Madame Sprout said from the seat next to Lupin's as she admired the flower. "They're a muggle breed of plant but still pretty even if they don't have special medicines or remedies and such."

"Do you know what they symbolise?" Lupin asked as looking down the teacher's table he found that Snape was not present.

"Oh but of course." She replied as she tucked into her dinner, dropping the majority of it onto her lap and large belly. "When given to someone they often mean to pose the question 'will you dance with me?'"

The Herbology teacher was about to carry on the conversation but Lupin was moving speedily out of his seat with the flower in hand heading straight for Snape's office.

He knocked on the door and it opened of its own accord and closed quietly behind him when he stepped in. The room was lit with floating candles and the desk had been magically shrunk and pushed to one side leaving a large space on the floor.

"I'd like to dance with you now." Snape said in his smooth voice as he stepped out of the shadows. "That is, if you still want me."

"Of course I want you Severus." Lupin assured him. "I've always wanted you."

The two men smiled at one another as they met each other half way across the room and linked one of their hands together whilst Remus placed his free hand on Severus' shoulder and he wound his arm around his slim waist.

Music filled the room and the two men moved together gracefully as they gazed fondly into one another's eyes.

"Don't…don't leave me again." Severus pleaded quietly looking momentarily vulnerable.

"Never Severus." Remus replied as he crushed their lips together.

Later, the potions master would tease the werewolf for being so corny and sickly sweet but at that moment neither man cared.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Slow Progress

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just gaying it up a little**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 12-Slow Progress**

To Hermione and Ginny's dismay, operation 'help Harry help Draco' wasn't going as smoothly as they would have liked. It was now the middle of November and no progress had been made between the two boys. On a more positive note, Draco had taken to greeting Hermione with a nod whenever he passed her in the corridors.

Ginny and Harry's plans to unite Ron and Hermione was also unsuccessful. The two had finally started speaking to one another again when Ron went and spoiled it by kissing Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor common room for everyone to see. So once again Hermione and Ron were ignoring each other and as always, Harry was caught in the middle.

Late one night, Harry found he was unable to sleep. Digging into his bedside drawer, he fished around until he pulled out the marauders map. He then picked up his wand, touched it to the parchment and whispered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The map of the school and its grounds appeared on the previously empty parchment and Harry cast a small beam of light with his wand and examined it looking for one name in particular.

After a few minutes of silent searching he spied the dot labelled Draco Malfoy up in the Astronomy tower. Checking for Filch, he found that the caretaker was roaming around the second floor and his cat Mrs. Norris was outside prowling the grounds. Peeves the school poltergeist seemed to be bouncing around the trophy room and Snape was…in Lupin's room?

Harry looked at that part of the map again and sure enough, the map stated firmly that Lupin and Snape were in the formers private living quarters. He found this an odd thing before deciding that the two were probably discussing affairs concerning the order.

Pushing off the covers, Harry slipped his feet into his slippers and pulled on his invisibility cloak. Wand and map in hand, he snuck out of the dormitory and moved quietly through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

He then made his way up to the Astronomy tower, thankfully not passing anybody on the way. When he climbed to the top he found Malfoy sat against one of the walls with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. The blonde looked up when he heard movement and his hand reached for his wand and he stood to his feet.

"Who's there?" He asked peering over at the doorway.

Harry pulled the cloak off and revealed himself to the other boy. Malfoy relaxed marginally and lowered his wand before sitting back down against the floor.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked as he tucked the map, cloak and his wand into the pocket of his robes.

"Whatever." Draco replied. "You wouldn't leave if I asked you to anyway."

Harry smiled awkwardly before slowly walking over to the blonde and sitting down beside him.

"Do you have to sit that close?" Draco asked him.

"Sorry." Harry muttered before scooting away a little bit.

Draco just rolled his blue eyes before taking another gulp of firewhiskey and then offering the bottle to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took it and drank down a large mouthful before handing it back. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Draco replied as he took a sip then passed the bottle to Harry again.

"Yeah me neither." Harry told him.

"I don't care." Draco drawled.

"Right." Harry said uncomfortably. "So, quidditch this weekend, Gryffindor verses Slytherin, think your teams up for it?"

"Our teams shit." Draco replied as he snatched the bottle back. "We actually have Pansy as our keeper this year."

"Parkinson?" Harry asked unable to contain a laugh.

"Erm." Draco groaned. "No-one else showed an interest in that position. Then there's Crabbe and Goyle as the beaters. They might be strong but their aim is awful and they're so thick they don't even know what way to hold their bats. Blaise is our only decent chaser and then I'm the seeker."

"But you're good." Harry told him as the firewhiskey was passed to him again.

"Not good enough to beat you though." Draco pointed out. "You know I don't even like playing seeker. I just like flying."

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked changing the subject. "I know there's something. I want to help."

"So that's why you're here." Draco said. "Thought you'd try and get some information out of me in my drunken state."

"I care about you Draco." Harry told him as he made to take the blonde's hand in his but he snatched it away.

"Oh fuck off Potter." Draco snapped at him. "Go find someone else to have a gay crush on."

"I'm not…I don't…that's not why I want to help." Harry stuttered. "I just…I know there's more to you then you're letting on."

"Look, we're not friends Potter." Draco told him. "And I'm not some charity case or one of your adoring fans so leave me alone."

"Don't push me away Draco." Harry begged softly.

"Stop calling me Draco." The blonde sighed as he reclaimed the bottle and drank the rest of the contents.

"Why can't we be friends?" Harry asked.

"Because." Draco replied.

"Because what?" Harry demanded to know.

"Look, I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor." Draco explained. "You're the boy-who-lived, I'm a death eater."

"Being a death eater's son doesn't make you a death eater." Harry insisted. "You don't have to take the mark."

"No Potter you moron, I'm a death eater." Draco told him slowly as he pulled up his sleeve and showed the tattoo on his arm.

Harry's green eyes looked down upon it and they widened in horror, not at the tattoo itself, but at the scars that ran across his arm.

"Voldemort, did he do this to you?" Harry asked as he took hold of the other boy's arm and touched one of the scars.

"Don't touch me." Draco seethed as he wrenched his arm back and pulled his sleeve back down. "I did it to myself alright."

"What? Why?" Harry asked looking at him in shock.

"Because my life is fucked up and it's the only thing that makes me feel better for a short period of time." Draco snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

"Draco wait." Harry called as he stood to his feet and followed the Slytherin both of them pausing by the door. "Please stop hurting yourself."

"Oh of course Potter, anything for you." Draco simpered sarcastically.

"Don't make jokes about this." Harry implored. "You have a serious problem."

"Yeah I know, I'm looking at it." Draco retorted as he glared at the Gryffindor.

"Have you cut anywhere else?" Harry asked looking the boy up and down as if he'd be able to see scars beneath his clothes.

"That's not your concern." Draco answered.

"So that's a yes." Harry replied sadly. "For fuck sake Draco, what are you doing to yourself?"

"Well despite all the shit I'm surviving." Draco said. "That's something right?"

"But you're not surviving." Harry argued. "You're tearing yourself apart."

"Then why don't you speed up the process and throw me off the roof?" Draco asked him and Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Don't say things like that." Harry replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt little Potter's delicate ears." Draco said dryly.

"Show me the other scars." Harry said. "I need to see them."

"Fuck off Potter." Draco replied before turning away and heading back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry followed after him but dared not make a sound for fear that a teacher would hear them argue and come to investigate. Instead, Harry slipped his cloak back on and made sure the blonde returned safely to his common room before he turned around and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. The Blonde and the Redheads

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 the reviews**

**I realise the progress of this story is kind of slow but the romance is coming very soon, I just don't want to rush it. In most Drarry fics I've read they're usually married with one of them pregnant by now so I wanted to make it a bit more believable. **

**Chapter 13-The Blonde and the Redheads**

The weekend came with a strong wind. Playing quidditch was going to be tough in such conditions but the game was still going ahead. Harry had had to beg Ginny to play chaser for this one game because one of his players was sick.

At breakfast, Ron was consumed by nerves and barely touched his food. Hermione almost felt sympathy for him but that feeling eradicated when Lavender swooped down on Ron and stole a kiss.

"I've lost my appetite." Hermione said as she pushed her bowl away. "Good luck guys." She said looking at Harry and Ginny whilst ignoring Ron.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was calm and collected; he'd already accepted defeat. Pansy was bubbling with excitement of playing for the first time.

"This should be so much fun." She gushed as she clapped her hands together.

"We're going to be slaughtered." Draco pointed out. "You couldn't block those rings to save your life. You don't even know the rules properly."

"It's the taking part that counts, not the winning." Pansy replied.

"Are you a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff?" Draco asked in disgust.

She glared at him before finishing off her breakfast and then cleaning the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

The two teams made their way out to the playing area as the rest of the students made their way to the stands so they could watch.

The two rival teams faced each other and Madame Hooch stood between them and warned them to play a fair game. She then placed a whistle between her lips and the players mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch blew on the whistle and the Gryffindors and Slytherins rocketed into the air, Harry and Draco flying higher than the rest.

As soon as the quaffle was released, Ginny seized it and made a smooth pass to Katie Bell who caught it effortlessly whilst simultaneously dodging a bludger.

Harry was high up in the air searching for the snitch but often found his concentration straying in order to admire Draco instead. A cheer erupted from the Gryffindors when Katie scored the first goal of the game and Pansy who was playing keeper for the Slytherins nearly fell off her broom.

Blaise caught the quaffle and scored the first goal for his team. Ginny then scored another goal for her team making the score 20-10 to Gryffindor. Blaise gained control of the quaffle again and tried showing off with some fancy movement. However, Ron caught hold of the quaffle and passed it back to his sister whilst the Slytherins cast angry glares at Blaise.

Twenty minutes into the game, Gryffindor team led 90 points to 50 and there was still no sign of the snitch. Fifteen minutes later Ginny made another spectacular goal. Gryffindor now and 130 points and Slytherin still had 50.

As a bludger narrowly missed his ear, Harry saw the snitch and felt a jolt of excitement as he streaked after it. Draco was on the other side of the pitch yelling at Pansy for checking her reflection in a small compact mirror instead of concentrating on the game. Noticing that Potter had seen the snitch Draco swore under his breath before flying in that direction but the Gryffindor was too far ahead.

Harry's fingers had just closed around the snitch when he heard a piercing shriek. He whipped his head around to witness Goyle pulling Ginny off of her broom and throwing her from at least 50ft in the air.

As Ginny fell through the air she was dimly aware of the crowd's frightened shouts and Ron urging his broom to go faster as he dived towards her falling body.

Just as she felt certain she was going to die, she felt someone catch her and fly her safely to the ground. She looked up and met Draco's worried blue eyes and heard him asking her if she was alright. She nodded before trying to stand but found that her legs were shaking far too much. The blonde noticed that the redhead was trembling so he put his arm around her for support.

Ron landed next to them with Harry right behind him before he flung his arms around his sister. Hermione and Luna had come rushing out to see if Ginny was ok along with Professor Lupin who easily swept the girl into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing to be checked over by Madame Pomfrey.

When Goyle landed he was hit with a mixture of hexes from the Gryffindor team before he was yelled at by an irate McGonagall and a dangerous looking Snape.

To everyone's surprise, Ron hugged Draco and thanked him for saving Ginny. Draco pushed him away quickly and brushed himself off as though he'd been touched by something very disgusting. Ron blushed slightly at his actions before hurrying off the pitch to check on Ginny.

Harry looked at Draco and he desperately wanted to hug the blonde boy too but he was already walking away with Pansy and Blaise. Sighing, Harry handed the snitch to Madame Hooch before returning to the castle.

That evening at dinner Dumbledore addressed the whole school to give a proper thank you to Draco for rescuing Ginny. Draco felt like throwing his plate of food at the old man for fixing so much attention on him. By pudding, the talk about Draco's actions had died down and now only one pair of eyes were glued to him; those green eyes he loathed so much.

"Blaise, make out with me." Draco ordered as he turned to face the black boy beside him.

"Why?" Blaise asked giving him an odd look.

"Because Potter keeps gawking at me and maybe if he thinks you and I are together he'll stop." Draco explained.

"But we're not together." Blaise replied.

"Just kiss me you idiot." Draco demanded.

"I'll kiss you Drakey." Pansy told him eagerly from his other side.

"No thank you." Draco said. "Blaise, just do this for me."

"And if I don't?" Blaise questioned.

"You'll wake up as a girl." Draco threatened.

"Ok fine, but just this once." Blaise agreed.

"Fine but make it look passionate." Draco told him before grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt and crushing their lips together.

Blaise practically climbed into Draco's lap and he wound his arms around the blonde's neck and invaded his mouth with his tongue making the kiss as passionate as he could. They pulled away admits cat-calls and whispers and they grinned at one another.

"How did it work Pans?" Draco asked as he kept his eyes fixed on Blaise to continue the façade of two lovers having just shared a kiss.

"Potter looks very jealous and angry." Pansy told him. "He's throwing his spoon down. He's standing up; Granger's trying to calm him. He's coming over here."

"What?" Draco asked before turning his head to see the fuming Gryffindor storming up to their table with Hermione following behind him trying to drag him back.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked as he banged a fist on the table top and glared at Draco furiously.

"Harry, just calm down." Hermione pleaded as she tugged on his arm. "People are staring, just come and sit back down."

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked Draco, ignoring Hermione and everyone else in the hall.

"That is what you call a kiss Potter." Draco explained calmly.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked as she approached the table and looked between them all for an explanation.

"I don't know Professor." Blaise told her innocently. "We were quietly enjoying our dessert when Potter stormed over and began making a fuss."

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked facing him.

"Well…they were kissing." Harry said lamely gesturing at Draco and Blaise.

"And what business of that is yours?" Draco asked as he quirked an eyebrow. "My social life has nothing to do with you Potter, you're not my family, you're not my friend and you're most certainly not my boyfriend."

"Well I should be!" Harry exclaimed for the whole hall to hear.

"Harry please, let's just go." Hermione insisted as she yanked on his hand and led him away.

He allowed himself to be removed from the hall but he kept his eyes fixed on Draco all the way out.

McGonagall seemed completely baffled and cleared her throat awkwardly before returning to the staff table.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Draco?" Pansy asked keenly.

"Potter just has some obsession with me that's all." Draco sighed. "He keeps staring at me and following me around, it's really annoying."

"You mean to say that the boy-who-lived has a crush on Draco Malfoy?" Blaise asked and the blonde nodded.

Blaise and Pansy looked at one another before they both fell into a fit of laughter. Draco glared at them before tossing his napkin down and leaving the hall.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Crimson Sea

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 14-Crimson Sea**

For the next few days, Harry and Draco were the main topic of discussion and countless rumours were flying around the school. Some people believed that the two boys had been in a secret relationship and that Draco had cheated on Harry with Blaise. Others thought the two had been sleeping together and Harry had developed feelings for Draco but the blonde was only interested in casual sex. Some people speculated that Draco was a death eater and planning to make Harry fall for him before he delivered him to Voldemort.

Not one rumour was even remotely close to the truth. It annoyed Draco greatly that he was constantly stared at with people whispering behind his back. It seemed that every ridiculous rumour he heard, he was made out to be the bad guy. Why couldn't they see that Draco was innocent in all of this? Potter was the one making goo-goo eyes at him in lessons and following him around all the time, it wasn't Draco's fault he was so gorgeous.

"Hi Draco." Pansy squealed as the blonde sat next to her in the common room. "How's your boyfriend?"

"That wasn't funny the first time you said it and it's not funny now." Draco told her.

"Well whatever you say, I think the two of you would make a cute couple." Pansy said.

"As if." Draco replied in disgust. "I'm a Malfoy, I don't do cute, I'm not even sure if we can."

"We could sort Potter out for you if you like." Crabbe offered as he and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

"Don't be stupid." Pansy told them. "Potter would hex your ass before you could even blink. Besides, Goyle's already in detention to the end of term for what he did to that Weasley girl, there's no point landing yourself in even more trouble."

"Precisely." Blaise agreed. "Anyway, Malfoy might be acting all aloof but I think he secretly likes the golden boy."

"Oh shut up Zabini." Draco snapped.

"Ah see, he didn't deny it." Blaise pointed out.

Draco glared at him before launching himself at the other boy and pinning him to the floor punching any part of him he could reach. Blaise yelped in pain and pulled at Draco's blonde tresses to try and get him off of him.

A crowd had gathered around the two boys urging them on. As she heard the boys holler and yell Pansy merely rolled her eyes as she took out her wand and magically filed her nails.

"What the fuck!" Draco cried as the other boy bit his neck.

As Draco's hands went to his throat Blaise took the opportunity to reverse their positions so that he was on top of Draco.

"Get the fuck off!" Draco ordered as he squirmed beneath the taller boy.

"Oh shit mate, if you keep moving like that I'm going to cream my pants." Blaise warned.

Draco looked at him in disgust before gathering his strength and forcing him off of him.

"You fight like a girl." Draco told him as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Hey you started it." Blaise said.

The blonde just sneered at him before making his way up to the dormitory. He locked himself in the bathroom and stripped off his shirt. During his scuffle with Blaise, some of his newly made cuts and reopened and were bleeding afresh. Draco sighed before taking off his trousers and finding that a few of the cuts on his legs had also been reopened.

He stepped into the shower and stood under the spray of the water and let it wash away the blood. He watched the red wash away down the plug hole momentarily turning the water pink. When all traces of blood had gone he reached for his lemon scented shower gel and washed himself scrubbing extra hard on the dark mark that just would not disappear.

Once he was out of the shower and dried and dressed Draco decided to take a walk about the grounds. He pulled on his cloak and scarf before making his way downstairs. As he passed Blaise in the common room he asked if he was ready for round two. Draco responded by raising his middle finger before walking out the door.

He made his way through the castle and then outside. The autumn air bit at his pale skin and the leaves danced with the wind. As he walked around the grounds he ended up standing face to face with Harry bloody Potter.

"Hello Draco." Harry greeted.

"Potter." Draco replied so softly his words were almost lost in the wind.

"So…you heard the latest rumour?" Harry asked.

"What, that I raped you and got you pregnant before choosing Blaise as my next victim?" Draco asked emotionlessly making Harry wince.

"I hadn't heard that one actually." Harry replied. "I meant the one about you getting me drunk and taking advantage of me so you could pass information to Voldemort."

"Oh that one." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "Well as the Slytherin I guess I'm automatically made the villain of the piece. The students couldn't possibly think ill of Saint Potter now could they?"

"I've had my share of bad rumours too you know." Harry replied. "Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin second year, then they thought I cheated to get into the triwizard tournament fourth year and all those articles Rita Skeeter wrote about me."

"Oh so go cry to Hermione." Draco told him before walking past.

"I didn't realise the two of you were on a first name basis." Harry said as he turned to walk alongside the blonde.

"Yeah well you'd better not tell anyone." Draco warned. "Or else people will think I'm shagging her next."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologised. "I never meant for you to be the subject of school rumours. I just…seeing you kiss Zabini, I didn't like it."

"Well if it makes you feel better I didn't enjoy it that much either." Draco told him.

"So why did you do it?" Harry asked. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Draco snapped. "I figured that maybe if you thought I was taken you'd get over this stupid crush you have on me."

"It's not a stupid crush." Harry objected as he cheeks reddened. "I care about you."

"You don't even know me." Draco sighed as he leant against the castle wall.

"But I want to know you." Harry replied cringing at how lovey-dovey he sounded. "Why can't you just let me in, take the wall down for a bit?"

"Climb over it." Draco challenged.

"Fine." Harry agreed before stepping closer to the blonde and placing a hand either side of his head.

Draco sucked in a breath as he felt the Gryffindor push his body up against his. Harry's gaze dropped to Draco's lips and he leaned forwards to place a whisper of a kiss at the corner of the blonde's mouth. When he pulled back he saw that Draco had his eyes tight shut looking as though he expected to be struck by lightening. Well, Harry did have a lightening bolt scar so it wasn't an entirely unreasonable fear.

"Look at me." Harry said quietly.

"No thanks." Draco replied. "It's already taking all of my control not to vomit."

"Draco." Harry said as he ran the back of his knuckles across the pale boy's cheek.

Draco flinched at the touch and his eyes sprang open. He placed his hands against Harry's chest and gently pushed the green-eyed boy away before stepping to the side away from the castle wall.

Blue eyes met green as Draco slowly backed away from him. Their eyes remained locked on one another until Draco decided he was far enough away to turn around and run leaving Harry alone.

The blonde Slytherin didn't stop running until he came to a stop outside an empty classroom. He leant against the wall there and pulled off his scarf as he waited for his breath to come back.

He heard the sound of footsteps and tensed before realising it was not Potter but Loony Lovegood. The blonde girl skipped over to him before taking out a pair of binoculars and looking at him even though he was only stood a foot away from her.

"You look troubled little dragon." She commented sympathetically.

"You could say that." Draco replied as he stared at her apprehensively.

"I suppose you heard about the death of the crumple-horned-snorkak." Luna said. "It's such a tragedy."

"Yes, tragic." Draco mumbled before walking away back to his common room.

To his annoyance, Luna followed after him, though thankfully she had put the binoculars away. She skipped along beside him singing under her breath. Draco tried to ignore her and hoped to Merlin that nobody saw him accompanied by such a strange person. He arrived at the bare stretch of wall that was the entrance to his common room. Before leaving, Luna took his hand and squeezed it gently as she pushed a screwed up piece of parchment into it.

Draco stared at her as she skipped off singing the Hogwarts School song. He looked down at the paper and shoved it into his pocket before stating the password and entering the common room. He ignored Pansy's calls to him and headed straight for his dormitory.

He sat on his four poster bed and pulled the curtains shut before unfolding the fragment of parchment that Luna had given him. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he read the words:

The dragon is drowning,

Alone in misery,

Slowly he's bleeding,

In his self-made crimson sea,

The chosen one will save him,

For that's his destiny.

Draco rolled his eyes before screwing the parchment back up and tossing it into the bin.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Professors and Students

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody : )**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it's important for the development of our boys' relationship.**

**Chapter 15-Professors and Students **

One weekend at the end of November, Draco was heading for the library to complete a few of his essays. He made his way to the back left hand corner of the library and sat down at the empty desk. It was a good place here, hidden by bookshelves and away from the prying eyes of other students and Madame Pince the librarian.

As he removed his things from his bag and placed them on the desk he dropped his quill. With a sigh he ducked down under the table and saw an inscription carved into the wood.

R.L and S.S

He read the writing and quickly realised the initials stood for Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. He traced the markings with his finger before picking up his dropped quill and sitting back up.

When he emerged from under the table he found Harry Potter looking at him.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Yes." Draco replied but he moved to make space for the Gryffindor anyway.

"What were you looking at?" Harry asked as he took out his own books and things.

Draco pointed wordlessly to the engraving and Harry bent under the table to read it.

"This is where they first kissed." Harry said remembering what Lupin had told him when he was drunk.

The blonde looked at Harry as he said this but didn't say anything. They held one another's gaze for a few moments and Harry's lips slowly quirked upwards in a smile. Draco responded with a roll of his eyes before scooting his chair as far away from Potter as he could manage whilst still remaining at the same table.

Harry lowered his gaze from the Slytherin and the two boys silently began working on their essays. At some point, Draco had scooted his chair back and he was now sat so close to the other boy that their legs brushed against one another every time they moved.

Being the courageous Gryffindor he was, Harry decided to take things a step further and gently placed a hand on Draco's thigh. The tension in Draco's leg was the only sign that showed he was aware of the other boy's actions.

Dipping his quill into his inkwell, Draco continued to scribble away on his parchment. Although Harry's essay was nowhere near to being finished he had set his quill aside and was watching Draco work.

Licking his lips subconsciously, Draco continued writing as if Potter wasn't next to him with his hand on his thigh. When he finished writing the conclusion to his Transfiguration essay, Draco placed his quill down and lightly placed his hand over the one Potter had settled on his thigh.

Draco's hand above his own was so delicate that it felt like a butterfly had landed on him. Harry actually had to look at their laps to make sure it was indeed Draco's hand covering his own.

Taking a deep breath, Draco threaded his and Potter's fingers together. Harry smiled as the Slytherin joined their hands and brought the up to place on the table. As Harry looked from their hands to Draco's face he saw that the blonde was taking deep calming breaths and determinedly keeping his eyes forward and not looking at him.

Slowly, Harry brought his other hand up to place atop their conjoined ones. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Potter's warm hands. They stayed that way for at least half an hour before Draco brought his free hand up and added it to the pile of hands. Potter gently ran his thumb over the back of Draco's hand and the blonde felt a sense of calm that had been absent from his life for far too long.

"I'm scared." Draco admitted in the quietest of whispers.

"What of?" Harry asked quietly as he continued to stroke the Slytherins hands reassuringly.

"Everything." Draco confessed before finally turning to look at the Gryffindor.

"Me too." Harry confided.

Harry leaned towards the other boy and rested their foreheads together. Draco let out a shaky breath at the contact before slowly pulling back and disentangling his hands from Harry's. No, not Harry's, he told himself, Potter's.

Without a word Draco shoved his things back into his bag before leaving the library.

Harry switched places and sat in the seat Draco had just occupied. He reached for his quill before carving into the desk just below the message that had been carved by either Professor Snape or Lupin.

H.P and D.M

He admired his handiwork and gently traced his finger over it before packing his things away and heading back to the Gryffindor common room to ask Hermione to help with his essay.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. It Is Not A Date

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Chapter 16-It Is Not a Date**

The next time Harry and Draco came face to face was in Charms class. Everyone was so occupied by all the fun they were having that Harry was easily able to pass a note to the blonde on the other side of the classroom. Other than himself and Draco, Harry was sure the only people to see his note passing was Hermione and Pansy Parkinson.

"Love letters from your boyfriend?" Pansy asked tauntingly in a whisper.

He didn't even bother telling the girl to shut up as he looked down at Potter's note.

Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.

Draco grabbed his quill and quickly scribbled his one word reply before sending the parchment back to Potter.

No.

Harry grinned as he read the expected reply before adding a fresh message, Hermione looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing. Her eyes widened at what her friend had written and she blushed before hissing to him that he couldn't write that. Harry just smiled at her before throwing the note to Draco.

As the blonde unfolded it Pansy eagerly leant over to read what had made Granger blush.

Cum with me then?

Pansy snatched the parchment from Draco's hands to double check what she had read before letting out a giggle and writing a reply for him.

He'd like to cum inside you Potter.

If looks could kill, Pansy would be very much dead from the heated glare Draco was aiming at her for passing that note back to Potter.

Once again Hermione read the note over Harry's shoulder and she blushed even harder than before as Harry wrote a message back.

Is that true Draco?

Draco elbowed Pansy in the ribs to prevent her from writing a reply and he wrote a message of his own.

Absolutely not scar-head. I realise I'm devastatingly handsome and you are hopelessly besotted with me but I'm like a porcelain doll and you're like a scarecrow, we simply do not go together. Please leave me alone and keep your sick little fantasies to yourself.

Upon reading the message Potter merely laughed which greatly annoyed the blonde. Draco glared at him in annoyance but the stupid Gryffindor simply winked at him and blew a kiss in his direction. Pansy 'awwd' whilst Draco looked like he was about to vomit.

When the class ended, Harry waited outside for Draco and fell in to step with him as they made their way to Potions.

"I hate to break it to you Potter, but being stalked really isn't a turn-on." Draco snapped at him as he sped up trying to lose the Gryffindor.

"Well, agree to come to Hogsmeade with me and you can tell me what _does_ turn you on." Harry suggested.

"Oh get lost Potter." Draco sighed half-heartedly.

"He'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at eleven o'clock." Pansy said.

Draco glared at the Slytherin girl in furious horror whilst Harry smiled brilliantly before pressing a quick kiss to Draco's cheek which the blonde promptly wiped away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco hissed through his teeth as he glared hatefully at Pansy.

"Oh don't be mad Coco." Pansy pouted. "I just thought you could use a little fun."

"With Potter?" Draco asked angrily. "How am I supposed to have fun with that ugly freak? In case it slipped that feeble brain of yours, I. hate. him."

"Potter's not _that_ ugly." Pansy said reasonably as they continued on their way to the dungeons. "He's really grown into his looks this year."

"Why don't you date him then?" Draco asked.

"He's gay." Pansy pointed out. "And I'm a girl in case you hadn't noticed."

"Are you really?" Draco replied earning himself a dig in the ribs.

"Look, Potter has obviously taken a liking to you." Pansy said. "Why not spend a few hours with him and see how it goes? You might find you like him too."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Draco whispered so that she couldn't hear just as they entered their Potion's classroom and took their seats.

The next day Draco wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in his warm bed buried beneath the covers. Unfortunately for him, Pansy did not approve of such a decision and yanked the covers off of him.

"Go take a shower." She ordered. "You want to be fresh and clean for your date with Potter."

"It is not a date and I'm not going." Draco whined as he pulled the pillow over his head.

"Come on Malfoy, you can't just leave Potter waiting for you." Blaise told him. "He'll be ever so upset."

"Don't make me hurt you Zabini." Draco warned, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow.

"Drakey please, just go out with Potter today. For me?" Pansy begged.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Draco retorted.

"Because I'm Pansy Parkinson and I always get what I want." Pansy replied before confiscating his pillow. "Now go, shower."

"I hate you." Draco spat at them both before making his way to the bathroom.

Whilst the blonde was in the shower Blaise left to go get some breakfast and Pansy browsed through Draco's wardrobe to find him something to wear.

Draco came out a little later wrapped in a dressing gown and she handed him the outfit she had selected. He took it without complaint before heading back into the bathroom to change. When he stepped back into the dorm room Pansy clapped her hands and squealed in approval.

"Oh Drakey you look gorgeous." Pansy exclaimed. "Potter will be drooling on your shoes and sporting a boner from the moment he lays eyes on you."

"In that case I'm changing." Draco said as he rummaged through his wardrobe looking for his least flattering outfit.

"Don't you dare." Pansy told him. "You look smouldering in those tight jeans."

"Well I always look smouldering." Draco replied arrogantly as he turned to admire the way the black jeans hugged his arse in the full length mirror.

"And that skin-tight blue shirt really brings out your eyes and it shows off your muscles." Pansy said knowledgeably.

"But I don't want Potter to fancy me even more." Draco complained. "I want him to leave me alone."

"No you don't." Pansy told him as she forced him into a seat and began combing his hair. "You want to marry him and have lots of steamy sex."

"I don't know what fucked up world you're living in Pans but you ought to plant your feet firmly back on this one."

"Do you have any eyeliner?" Pansy asked completely ignoring his comment.

"Do I look like I own eyeliner?" Draco responded as he scowled at her mirror reflection.

"Fine I'll have to lend you one of mine." Pansy sighed before summoning her make-up with her wand.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco groaned as she pulled out the kohl eye pencil.

"Just hold still you giant lizard." Pansy told him. "You'll look even hotter with it on."

Draco sent her his best glare before allowing her to attack his beautiful eyes with her vile make-up. However, when he saw the outcome he found that he quite liked the look; he didn't tell her that of course.

"What else, what else?" Pansy asked herself as she looked him over. "Oh, I know."

She summoned a pot of black nail varnish and sat down to manually paint his finger nails. Again, Draco found that he liked how it looked on him but he kept that to himself. When she was done, Pansy waved her wand over his fingers to dry the varnish. She then rummaged around through Blaise's jewellery box before selecting a silver chain which she fastened around Draco's neck.

"There, you look perfect." Pansy beamed.

"You can't expect me to go out like this." Draco replied. "I'll freeze to death."

"Well at least you'll look good." Pansy retorted before fishing out a knee length black leather jacket from Draco's wardrobe. "Here, you can wear that."

Draco pulled the coat on before examining himself in the mirror. Oh yeah, he looked good.

"Have fun Coco." Pansy told him before gathering her things and leaving the dorm.

"Pansy wait." Draco called and she turned back to face him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just be yourself Draco." She advised.

"Be myself." Draco whispered once she was gone. "Yeah, that'll help. Oh what does it even matter? It's not like I care what Potter thinks of me anyway. I'll just meet up with him, I'll be myself then he'll go back to hating me. It's no big deal."

Taking a calming breath Draco strode determinedly out of the boys' dormitory and made his way through the castle, across the grounds, through the wrought iron gates and into Hogsmeade.

He came to a stop outside the Three Broomsticks and felt his stomach clench.

"Well, here goes nothing." Draco said before pushing open the door and stepping into the pub and letting the warmth wash over him.

He walked through the crowds of customers and looked around for that all too familiar head of messy hair. In the back corner of the pub he found Potter waiting for him. He caught sight of Draco and smiled as he stood up to greet him.

Draco hated to admit it, which is why he didn't say anything out loud, but Potter looked good. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that really emphasized his 'wand' and a bottle green vest top beneath a long-sleeved black shirt. Hermione and the Weaslette must have dressed him Draco thought.

"Hi." Harry greeted when Draco reached the table. "You look amazing."

"I know." Draco replied smugly as he took a seat.

Harry just grinned in response as he sat down opposite him. The sound of clicking heels indicated that Madame Rosmerta was coming over to take their order.

"What will it be boys?" She asked brightly as she poised her quill over her notebook and looked between them.

"I'll have a butterbeer please." Draco answered politely.

"Make that two." Harry said as he handed her a galleon. "On me." He added to Draco.

"As you wish Potter." Draco drawled perfectly content to let the other boy spend his money on him.

"I'm quite flattered you got all dressed up to meet with me." Harry told him as Madame Rosmerta left to get their drinks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Potter." Draco replied. "Pansy just felt like playing dress up and I happen to be her favourite victim."

"Really, why's that?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Would _you_ want to dress up Crabbe and Goyle when you could dress up me?" Draco asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I think I'd much rather be undressing you." Harry told him with a smirk that Draco was sure he'd stolen from him.

"If you're going to make comments like that all day Potter then I'm leaving right now." Draco said.

"Sorry, I'll be good." Harry replied though he continued to grin.

Draco shifted uncomfortably before looking around the pub finding that a lot of eyes kept looking over at them.

"Nosy bastards." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Just ignore them." Harry said softly as he reached his hand across the table and placed it atop of Draco's.

Draco allowed the contact for a few minutes but pulled away when Madame Rosmerta returned with their drinks.

"Thank you." They both said politely as they each took a small sip, their insides instantly warming up.

"So." Harry said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Draco asked lazily as he drank from his bottle.

"You're the one who keeps saying I don't know anything about you." Harry replied. "So tell me, I want to know."

"Ok." Draco agreed as he sat up straighter. "I have a massive cock."

"I don't doubt it." Harry replied. "Any chance of you showing me?"

"In your dreams Potter." Draco sneered.

"You got that right." He replied flirtatiously. "So what do you dream about Draco?"

"Not you." Draco retorted before downing the rest of his drink. "Well Potter, thank you for wasting so much of my time, let's never do this again. Goodbye."

Harry quickly finished his drink before heading after the blonde and latching onto his hand so that he couldn't get away. They made it through the throng of villagers and students to the street outside where Harry finally released his grip on Draco's hand.

Glaring at the Gryffindor Draco began storming off towards the Shrieking Shack, Harry walking alongside him.

"I really don't care for your company Potter." Draco told him.

"You don't have to act like a cold-hearted bastard all the time you know." Harry replied. "Why don't you just relax, be yourself."

"I _am_ being myself." Draco snarled. "If you don't like it then piss off."

"I like when you're angry." Harry told him. "Your cheeks go pink and your nostrils flare. It's adorable."

"I am _not_ adorable!" Draco seethed as he pinned the other boy against the wall of a shop.

"Ok, you're not adorable." Harry agreed. "But you're fucking sexy though."

"Damn right I'm sexy." Draco replied with a nod before releasing his hold on the Gryffindor and continuing on his way down the path wondering when Potter had gotten so confident instead of shy and geeky. "Are you just going to keep following me all day?" Draco asked in a huff.

"Not all day." Harry told him. "But I'm sure I can enjoy staring at your ass for a little bit longer."

"Well you can look but don't you touch." Draco said as he began to walk with an extra swagger to his hips.

Grinning to himself, Harry walked a few steps behind the Slytherin so that he could watch his movements. When Draco arrived at the fence of the Shrieking Shack he came to a stop and rested his hands on the wood as he looked across at the old wooden building. Harry came up and stood behind him placing his hands either side of Draco's and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you think this place is really haunted?" Draco asked not bothering to push Harry away from him.

"No." Harry replied. "It was all just rumours. The only noise the villagers would ever have heard would have been Lupin."

"Lupin?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Yeah, when he was a student this is where he came to transform during the full moon." Harry explained.

"Oh right, yeah the werewolf thing. I forgot about that." Draco said.

"So Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as he wound his arms around the blonde's waist. "Other than the fact you have a massive cock, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"I sleep naked in the summer." Draco replied in full seriousness.

"I like the sound of that." Harry grinned. "What else?"

"I have a secret stash of muggle sweets hidden in my trunk." Draco told him. "My first word was Sevy."

"Sevy?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I couldn't manage Severus." Draco explained. "He was round our house a lot when I was little. I saw him more than I saw my own parents actually. My favourite book is Pride and Prejudice, and yes I know it's written by a muggle and if you tell anyone I will castrate you."

"Hey, your secret dies with me." Harry assured him. "Come on, tell me more."

"I think I might die if you don't kiss me soon." Draco told him bluntly as he twisted around so that he was facing Harry.

Draco looked at Harry through his eyelashes, his blonde hair falling lazily into his eyes. Swallowing a lump that had spontaneously formed in his throat, Harry reached his hand out and brushed a few strands out of the Slytherins eyes.

Oh so very slowly, Harry began to move his face closer to Draco's. As Harry's breath ghosted over his lips, Draco's eyes fluttered closed. The blonde's hard confident exterior melted and in his place a nervous boy leant forward uncertainly to capture the lion's lips. Harry placed his hand behind Draco's head, pulling him closer, whilst his other hand rested at Draco's waist. Draco moaned when Harry slipped his tongue inside and tenderly explored every inch of his obliging mouth.

When the need for oxygen became absolutely essential, the two boys broke apart, panting for breath. Harry grinned goofily as he stroked the Slytherins sleek blonde hair. Draco smiled shyly as he rested his forehead against Harry's.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Wonwon

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah**

**Thanks 4 all the reviews people : )**

**Chapter 17-Won-won**

The second Draco returned to the Slytherin common room Pansy grabbed hold of him eager for details.

"Tell me everything!" She squealed unable to contain her excitement.

Her loud voice had gained the attention of their fellow students so Draco glared at her before leading her up to his dorm so they could speak privately.

"Get out." Draco ordered to Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.

The three boys looked at each other before leaving. Before Draco could take his wand out and cast a lock and silencing charm on the door Blaise strolled in.

"Get out Zabini." Draco said.

"Hell no, I want to hear this." Blaise replied as he settled himself comfortably on his bed next to Pansy.

Draco sighed before allowing him to stay. He cast the necessary spells on the door before perching himself on the edge of his bed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." His two companions replied together.

The blonde rolled his eyes before going through each detail of his date with Harry Potter. When he finished he was bombarded with such questions as, 'Was Potter a good kisser?', 'Did you use tongues?', and 'Are you going to see him again?'

Meanwhile, up in Gryffindor tower, Harry was having a similar discussion with Hermione and Ginny.

"He was an amazing kisser, yes we used tongues and of course I'll see him again, we do go to school together." Harry answered.

"Oh you know what we mean." Ginny replied. "Are you guys going to have another date?"

"I hope so." Harry answered. "But I don't know what he's feeling right now. For all I know he's regretting the whole thing and will go back to avoiding me tomorrow."

"We won't let that happen." Ginny assured him.

"You should ask him out properly." Hermione told him. "Make it official."

"Oh Draco, would you make me the happiest hero ever and be my boyfriend?" Ginny asked doing a very bad impersonation of Harry.

"Oh Potter, I thought you'd never ask." Hermione replied pretending to be Draco. "Are you sure there isn't any Slytherin in you Potter?" She asked as she gripped Ginny by the hips.

"I'm sure." Ginny replied.

"Would you like some?" Hermione questioned with a scarily accurate Malfoy smirk.

"Take me Draco." Ginny sighed and Hermione pushed her stomach down onto the bed before straddling her back and thrusting her hips. "Oh, Draco, Draco, you're such a bad boy."

"Scream for me Potter." Hermione replied before both girls fell about laughing.

"Why am I the bottom?" Harry asked clearly not impressed with their Harry/Draco role play.

"Oh come on Harry." Ginny said. "Draco Malfoy is hardly going to be the bitch in the relationship. He might fuss over his appearance like a girl but in the bedroom he'll definitely be all man."

"I'm not the bitch." Harry mumbled.

"You never know, Draco might be willing to let you take turns." Hermione said.

"We may not even have sex." Harry replied. "This is Draco we're talking about. He's probably kicking himself for letting his guard down and rebuilding that stupid metaphorical wall."

"That's not going to happen." Ginny told him. "You've made so much progress with him. You guys are perfect together. Next time you see him, you are going to march right up to that Slytherin boy, shove your tongue down his throat and organise your next date."

"Easier said than done." Harry replied. "He'll probably hex my balls off if I dare to kiss him in front of people. And fuck, what's Ron going to say?"

"Ron will be fine." Ginny said.

"But he hates Draco." Harry reminded them.

"Well since he's dating Lavender Brown of all people he's in no position to be judgemental." Hermione said.

At that moment the door burst open to admit Ron and Lavender who seemed to be attached at the lips. They pulled apart when Ginny cleared her throat loudly. Lavender giggled and Hermione promptly stormed out with Ginny hurrying behind her to offer comfort.

"Hi Harry." Lavender greeted. "Do you think you could give me and won-won some privacy?"

"Won-won?" Harry asked as he struggled to contain a laugh.

"I think it's a cute nickname." Lavender said defensively. "You like it don't you baby."

"Err…sure." Ron replied with a grimace.

"Right, well I'll just leave you two alone." Harry said as he made for the door. "See you later won-won."

At dinner, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione and kept looking towards the doors hoping to see Draco.

"Maybe he was here earlier." Hermione suggested just as the pudding came out.

"I was the first one in here." Harry replied. "I made sure of that."

"Perhaps he's not hungry today." Hermione said.

"He's avoiding me isn't he?" Harry asked, his treacle tart suddenly losing its appeal.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Won-won!" Lavender called. "Are you going to take me on that walk now?"

"I'm still eating." Ron replied.

"But you always eat." Lavender complained.

"Fine, let's go." Ron sighed before grabbing a slice of cake and taking it out of the hall with him as Lavender dangled on his arm.

"Don't even know what he sees in her." Hermione muttered under her breath as she stabbed at her jelly and ice-cream.

"She's got blonde hair and big boobs." Seamus said. "What more could a guy want?"

Hermione glared at the Irish boy before throwing her spoon down and leaving the hall looking like she was forcing back tears.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Neville asked Harry.

"And say what?" Harry asked. "I'm no good with comforting people. I'll only make things worse."

"Fine, I'll go." Neville said before following Hermione out of the hall.

Harry nursed his treacle tart for a while before abandoning his bowl and leaving the hall. He was walking down the corridor when Luna skipped up from behind him.

"Hello Harry." She greeted in that dreamy voice of hers. "I really enjoyed the pudding."

"Right." Harry replied. "Listen, you haven't seen Draco Malfoy around lately have you?"

"I'm afraid not." Luna answered. "But you'll find him. Just allow your heart to guide your feet."

"Um…ok." Harry said unsurely and the Ravenclaw girl beamed at him. "Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome." She told him before slipping off her shoes and skipping off barefooted.

"Allow my heart to guide my feet." Harry said to himself. "How the hell is that going to work?"

Nevertheless he continued to prowl the corridors wondering where the Slytherin boy could be. He heard noise coming from a classroom and poked his head around. When he snatched sight of Snape pinning Lupin to the wall and kissing him passionately he quickly walked on making a mental note to ask Hermione to obliviate that particular memory.

Further on he bumped into Cho Chang who as always was surrounded by a large group of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said.

"Yeah, hi." Harry replied before walking past her.

"Harry wait." Cho called as she told her friends to leave without her. "I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" Harry asked. "I'm kind of looking for someone."

"About us." Cho replied. "I know this is random but I love you and I was hoping you'd give me another chance. We could be great together."

"I'm flattered Cho, really, but no thanks." Harry told her.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Cho asked desperately. "I said I love you."

"Yeah I heard." Harry replied. "Now if you shut up and listen very carefully you'll hear the sound of me _not_ saying it back."

"I…I don't understand." Cho said as her eyes welled up and her lower lip trembled.

"I'm not interested." Harry told her bluntly and the girl began to cry. "Look I'm gay and I have feelings for somebody else."

"You mean all those rumours about you and Malfoy are true?" Cho asked furiously. "How could you do that to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you." Harry objected. "So just piss off and cry with Moaning Myrtle or something."

"You're horrible Harry." She told him before rushing off with tears streaming down her face making Harry wonder what the hell he had ever seen in her.

"She probably slipped me a love potion." Harry decided aloud before walking past the boys' toilets that he had first heard Draco crying in.

He paused before turning back and stepping inside.

"Draco?" He called out softly. "Are you in here?"

There was no verbal reply but Harry heard a gasp followed by a loud thud. Moving along to the only occupied cubicle, Harry felt a sick sense of dread before taking out his wand and opening the door. Looking down, he let out a gasp of his own as he saw Draco's crumpled body with blood journeying out of his wrists and a silver pocket knife clutched in his hand.

"Shit Draco." Harry cussed. "What have you done?"

He knelt down by the unconscious boy and panicked slightly not knowing what to do. Remembering that Lupin and Snape had been in a classroom not to far down the corridor he took out his wand and cast the patronus charm. A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and he sent off towards the two professors hoping they'd understand it was from him and follow it.

To his relief, Snape and Lupin arrived in a matter of seconds. They caught sight of Draco's unconscious form and began work immediately. Snape seized Harry's shoulder and roughly pushed him out of the way before he and Lupin took out their wands and cast a spell over Draco's mutilated wrists sounding almost like a lullaby. Harry just prayed his dragon would be ok.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 reviewing everybody, you people rule : )**

**Chapter 18-The Hospital Wing**

When Draco opened his eyes he found himself on a bed in a dark room with someone clutching his hand. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realised he was in the hospital wing and it was Potter sat in a chair by his bed who had the firm hold on his hand. Peering at the Gryffindors face, Draco saw that he was fast asleep with his mouth hanging open and his glasses dangling off one ear.

He supposed Potter had been too stubborn to leave. He rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that it made his heart swell to know that the golden boy had sacrificed a comfortable bed to doze in the hospital chair in order to stay with him.

Draco made to move his bandaged arms but a painful twinge shot up and he hissed before leaving his arms where they were. Harry shifted in his chair and mumbled something unintelligible but he still slept on. The blonde boy looked at his face again and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips but there was no-one there to witness it.

He led his head back on the pillow deciding he may as well get some more sleep. He had no doubt that the morning would be tough now that other people knew of his self-harm. If Madame Pomfrey knew then it was certain that Dumbledore would have been notified, the headmaster would have then told Snape as he was Draco's head of house and Snape would tell Lupin since they were all loved up and probably fucking like teenagers.

Draco woke up again a few hours later and saw that Potter was still asleep with a thin trail of saliva dangling from the corner of his mouth. Not a moment later, Madame Pomfrey bustled in and began fussing over Draco which roused the sleeping Gryffindor.

"You're awake." Harry said in delight as he saw the blonde's blue orbs looking up at him.

"Your observational skills are outstanding Potter." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"What were you thinking Draco?" Harry asked. "When I found you like that I thought…I thought…I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not really yours to lose." Draco replied.

"Perhaps you boys could have this discussion another time." Madame Pomfrey suggested.

The two boys fell silent and flushed slightly as they remembered the healer's presence.

"Professor Dumbledore will be arriving soon." The medi-witch informed them. "As will Professor Snape."

_So that means Lupin as well_ Draco thought.

"You probably ought to leave Mr. Potter." She told him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry replied firmly.

"Yes I thought as much." Madame Pomfrey said just as the doors to the hospital wing opened. "Oh professors, you're here."

Snape entered first and swept over to his pupils bed and produced a vile from his robes.

"Drink." He ordered.

"What is?" Draco began to ask.

"A blood replenishing potion." Snape answered. "We couldn't give it to you whilst you were unconscious so you will drink it now."

Draco nodded before knocking the contents down his throat and pulling a face at the horrid taste.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Lupin asked kindly.

"I'm fine." Draco replied as he moved to sit up and looked down at his bed-sheets rather than the faces around him.

"You gave us quite a scare my boy." Dumbledore commented. "It is lucky Harry found you when he did and was able to alert professor Snape and Lupin."

"Enough chit-chat Albus." Snape interrupted as he stared down at the blonde. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot boy?"

"Severus." Lupin warned but the potions master ignored him.

"Were you trying to kill yourself or are you just plain stupid?" Snape demanded to know.

"It's none of your business." Draco retorted wanting nothing more than to hide under the covers and never resurface.

"Don't you take that tone with me." Snape told him.

"Stop speaking me to like that, you're not my father." Draco snapped.

"Well I may as well be." Snape replied. "I played a bigger role in raising you than Lucius did."

"Everybody just calm down." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Now, Draco, please explain why you did this."

"No." Draco replied shortly.

"Draco?" Harry asked gently. "Tell me, please."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself I swear." Draco said looking directly at Harry. "I just…I got carried away and I cut too deep."

"Why were you doing such a foolish thing in the first place?" Snape asked.

"Severus." Lupin warned again before moving closer to Draco's bed. "How long has this been going on Draco?"

"A couple of months." Draco replied looking down at the bed-sheets again.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Lupin asked softly.

"I didn't tell anyone." Draco answered. "But Hermione Granger found out. So did Potter."

"So you knew Potter?" Snape asked glaring at the Gryffindor. "Yet you didn't think to tell a teacher? I suppose you thought you could be the brave Gryffindor hero again."

"Oh shut up Severus." Draco, Lupin and Dumbledore said in unison.

"What made you cut this time?" Harry asked looking at the blonde. "Was it me? Was it something I've done?"

Draco shook his head as he looked down at his bandaged arms.

"If you don't mind professors, this is a private conversation between Potter and I." Draco said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said pleasantly before leading the way out. "Come along Remus, Severus…Severus."

"Fine." Snape snarled before whirling around with his robes flying out behind him.

"I must ask him how he does that one day." Dumbledore said as he and the werewolf left the hospital ward.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Madame Pomfrey said before she wandered away to give the boys their privacy.

"Why did you do it Draco?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone.

""I was being stupid." Draco confessed. "I was trying to get rid of it. The dark mark I mean…I thought you deserved better than some death eater so I tried to slice it off. Then…I just needed to make one more cut and then another and another and another. Soon enough I was attacking my other arm and I kept telling myself 'this is the last cut' but the last cut was always followed by another…Then I looked down at what I'd done and my mind started to clear a bit and…the shame and guilt began to sink in. I felt so angry with myself and I just brought the knife down on my wrist and…the blood just wouldn't stop flowing and I felt dizzy, I couldn't breathe properly and my whole body started shaking. Then I just collapsed, hit my head…Oh god my head, tell me I still look gorgeous Potter."

"You still look gorgeous." Harry assured him. "No bumps, bruises or anything."

"Oh thank Merlin." Draco sighed in relief.

"This has to stop." Harry told him. "If…if I hadn't have got there when I did…you may not be here right now."

"I know." Draco replied. "I know. But…I don't think I have the power to stop by myself."

"You won't be by yourself." Harry said as he took the blonde's hand. "You have me. I'll be helping you."

"What do you see in me Potter?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

"My names Harry." He replied. "Start calling me by it. And I see in you somebody I want to get to know better…someone I want to take care of, someone I want to fight with, to laugh with…someone I want to be with."

"I hate being alone." Draco told him. "But I hate the idea of being with the wrong person even more. My parents for example, physically they looked good together but…I don't think they even like each other let alone love each other…I don't want to end up like them."

"You won't." Harry said confidently. "And I'd hate to end up with the wrong person as well but…I know that you aren't the wrong person Draco. You're the right person, I'm sure of it."

"If you say the word 'love' you can get lost right now." Draco warned.

"Relax." Harry told him. "I'm not saying anything like that right now. We're still young and we hardly know each other but…I know that I care about you and I'm pretty sure you care about me too."

"Maybe just a little bit." Draco admitted.

"Just…give us a chance." Harry said. "I'm sure I could be a good boyfriend."

"But I'd probably be terrible." Draco replied. "I'd fuck up somehow. I'd hurt you, I'd cheat on you, I'd forget your birthday and everything."

"Come on, you're Draco Malfoy." Harry reminded him. "There's no way you could be terrible. You were born amazing."

"You know what; I think you're actually right about something for once." Draco said with a mixture of a smile and a smirk.

"So…does that mean you'll um…be my boyfriend?" Harry asked lamely.

"I've changed my mind." Draco laughed. "You'll be the useless boyfriend. That was hardly romantic at all."

"Yeah well, I'm not really used to this type of thing." Harry pointed out. "So will you or not?"

"Ok." Draco agreed. "But…we just take things slow yeah."

"Right. We'll take things slow." Harry replied before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to the Slytherins lips.

"Not that slow Potter." Draco growled pulling the Gryffindor in for a harder kiss.

"I said…call me…Harry." He replied between kisses.

"Fine." Draco said. "Harry…shut up."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Books, Grapes and Chocolate Frogs

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 the reviews peeps, you know, I actually have no plan for this story whatsoever anymore it's just kind of happening lol**

**Chapter 19-Books, Grapes and Chocolate Frogs **

Draco was more than willing to leave the hospital wing right away but Madame Pomfrey would have none of it. She even threatened to cast a sticking charm on her patient if he moved off the bed one more time. So Draco was bored out of his mind in the hospital wing. Harry would have stayed but the medi-witch shooed him off to go and attend his lessons.

At break time, Harry returned to visit Draco this time with Hermione and Ginny in tow. Hermione had brought Draco a book to read, Ginny had brought him a bowl of grapes and Harry had brought him a box of chocolate frogs and a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he and the two girls sat around his bed.

"I'm so bored I'd actually enjoy a History of Magic lesson." Draco answered. "Why are _they _here?" He asked jerking his head in the direction of the girls.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Hermione told him. "Harry cares about you therefore I care about you too."

"How lovely." Draco replied. "But Weasel boy cares for Lavender Brown yet you seem to despise her."

"That's different." Hermione said as her cheeks pinked slightly.

"And what about you Weaselette?" Draco asked facing the redhead.

"You saved my life remember?" She answered. "I had to see for myself you were ok."

"I'm touched." Draco told them sarcastically though he really was quite moved that they were there and that they supported his relationship with Harry.

A short while later Luna skipped through the door. She said hello to them all and then presented Draco with an onion and a butterbeer corked necklace.

"Get well soon little dragon." She told him before placing a kiss on the top of his head and then dancing out of the room.

"No wonder people call her Loony Lovegood." Draco commented once she had left.

"You missed a truly fascinating Transfiguration lesson today." Hermione told him before launching into an explanation of everything they had learned. "But don't worry; I can help you catch up if you like."

"Um…ok." Draco replied. After all he would have to catch up on the lessons he missed and Hermione was the best person to help him, he could hardly ask Crabbe and Goyle for assistance.

The double doors opened again and this time it was Pansy and Blaise who strode through.

"Oh my poor little Coco." Pansy exclaimed as she launched towards the bed and caught the blonde in a suffocating hug. "I only just heard."

"Zabini, get her off me." Draco choked out.

Blaise pulled the girl off of him before gripping the boy in a fierce hug himself. Harry couldn't help but glare jealously at the dark-skinned boy. The Gryffindor boy cleared his throat loudly and Blaise wisely pulled away from his fellow Slytherin.

"Chill out Potter." He said. "It's just a hug."

"Well find your own boyfriend to hug Draco's mine." Harry retorted.

"I'm not a possession." Draco spoke up.

"And you're not nearly handsome enough to tempt me." Blaise added.

"What?" Draco asked in outrage. "Of course I'm handsome enough to tempt you. I'm the most gorgeous person in the entire school."

"Second." Blaise told him. "Miss Weasley comes first." He looked Ginny up and down and smirked at her.

Ginny just rolled her eyes before saying goodbye to Draco and taking her leave.

"Oh yeah." Blaise said as he watched the redhead walk away. "She wants me."

"You wish." Hermione and Pansy said together.

Blaise looked highly affronted and very maturely poked his tongue out at them before exiting the hospital wing.

"What were you thinking Draco?" Pansy asked once it was only her, Harry and Draco left. "You could have died."

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco replied tiredly.

"But how could you do that to yourself?" She asked. "How long have you been doing that to yourself?"

"It doesn't matter Pansy." Draco sighed. "Will you please leave now?"

"No I will not." Pansy told him stubbornly. "Not until you tell me everything I want to know."

"Pansy." Draco said as he looked at her. "Did you know that your hair looks awful today?"

"There's something wrong with my hair?" She asked in horror and the blonde boy nodded. "Oh my gosh." She then hurried off presumably to fix her hair.

"Her hair looked fine." Harry said once she had left.

"I know." Draco replied. "But it got rid of her didn't it."

"Promise me you won't do anything like this again." Harry said as he held Draco's hands and looked sadly at his bandaged arms.

"No." Draco said. "I can't make you that promise until I know for myself that I won't break it…but…I can promise that I'll try not to, that's the best I can offer for now."

"Thank you." Harry said before leaning forward to lightly kiss his boyfriends lips.

"If you ever kiss me in public I'll castrate you." Draco warned.

"Well right now it's just us so I'm going to kiss you all I want." Harry replied.

"Well if you must." Draco sighed before Harry silenced him with his mouth. "So when are you going to tell the Weasel?"

"His names Ron." Harry said pointedly. "And I don't know. Whenever I see him alone I guess. I mean I can't keep it from him but…"

"He's going to throw a tantrum over it." Draco finished sounding highly amused.

"Most likely." Harry admitted. "I don't know how he'll react. Ginny said she could sort him out but he needs to hear this from me."

The school bell rang signalling the return of lessons so Harry reluctantly kissed Draco goodbye and left. Once again Draco was left bored and alone. He popped a few grapes into his mouth before picking up the book Hermione had given him and soon lost himself in the world of word.

As he set his book down and unwrapped a chocolate frog he couldn't help but notice that beneath his bandages, his dark mark was burning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Death Eater Meeting

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 20-Death Eater Meeting **

When Severus felt the burn on his arm he inwardly groaned. He looked over his pupils before pointing a long bony finger at Hermione and instructing her to teach the class.

As he hurried down the corridor's he cast the patronus charm and sent it to Dumbledore's office to notify him of his departure. He walked briskly out of the castle and all but ran across the school grounds and out of the gates before disapparating with a pop and appearing beside his fellow death eaters.

He crouched by the dark lord's feet and kissed the hem of his robes before taking his position in the circle.

"I'm pleasssed you could make it Severusss." Voldemort hissed. "Tell me, why were you not able to bring young Draco along with you?"

"I apologise my lord." Severus said. "To my knowledge Draco is still in the hospital wing; there was a quidditch accident." He lied.

"A quidditch accident?" Voldemort asked. "Luciusss? Were you aware of this?"

"I was not my lord." Lucius admitted. "But as the ministry is looking for me it is no wonder that they did not owl me about the welfare of my child."

"Yesss that's true." Voldemort agreed seemingly satisfied. "Tell me Severusss, who was responsible for the boy's accident?"

"Potter." Severus lied.

"Such a shame. I so wanted to ask Draco how his mission was coming along." Voldemort said.

Severus was very grateful for his death eater mask as it concealed his shocked expression; although he knew Draco had been marked he wasn't aware he'd been given a mission. He'd have to question Draco about that later.

The dark lord questioned a few other people and Severus listened attentively for any information that might be helpful to Dumbledore and the order. He heard a few names of people within the ministry who could potentially join the ranks of the death eaters. The potions master made a mental note to list the names to Dumbledore as soon as he returned.

"My dear Bella?" Voldemort asked turning to the masked woman on his right. "Have you had any luck yet?"

"I regret to say I haven't my lord." She replied. "And Narcissa has been as unsuccessful as I. The wards on the house are quite unbreakable. There's been little activity around the house as of late. I'm not so sure if that place is still their base for headquarters."

"Severusss?" Voldemort asked turning back to him. "Have you any information on that?"

"I assure you my lord." He replied. "The base for headquarters of the order of the phoenix is still the same. The only way to access the house is if the secret keeper tells you the address himself."

"Perhaps you could get Dumbledore to write it down." Bella suggested. "And then you could bring it to our master."

"Dumbledore would not fall for such a trick." Voldemort said. "No matter, breaking into headquarters is not our main priority. We need to find a way to break into Hogwarts."

"But my lord." Macnair spoke up. "That is impossible; it can simply not be done."

As soon as the words had left the man's mouth, he was on the floor writhing in pain as Voldemort held him under the cruciatus curse. Macnair's screams filled the room until the curse was lifted.

"As a matter of fact." Voldemort said. "We can and will break into the ssschool. Wormtail has used that tiny brain of his for once and provided me with some helpful information."

Voldemort sounded positively gleeful and Severus' insides filled with dread.

"We will enter Hogsmeade in the dead of night. A number of usss will break into Honeydukes and use the trap door in their cellar. It will lead usss right into the school. Some of usss will find a way to break into the Ssshrieking Shack…"

"But people say it's haunted." Crabbe Senior interrupted.

The room was filled with screams again. He received a longer punishment for interrupting.

"We will break into the Ssshrieking Shack." Voldemort continued. "Then follow the route that will bring usss out through the whomping willow. We'll attack whilst the ssstudents are asleep in their bedsss. You may kill and torture whomever you like but leave Potter to me."

"When are we to attack my lord?" Lucius asked.

"Over the Christmasss holidays." He answered.

Severus hoped he would give a more specific date but the discussion seemed closed and the snake-faced wizard was talking about something else.

Voldemort dismissed the death eaters but asked Severus to remain behind. They sat opposite one another in a wing-backed chair beside the roaring fire.

"I'll not keep you long Severusss." Voldemort told him as he twirled his wand between his pale fingers. "I'd just like to ask you a few sssimple questions."

"Of course my lord." He replied before being ordered to remove his mask.

"First, when we break into the school, try and make sure that you are the one to lock the main doorsss to the castle." Voldemort told him. "By that I mean, take on the responsibility but forget to actually lock them."

"I'll make sure of it my lord." Severus promised. "Although, I will need to know the exact date that you are to invade."

"Fear not Severusss." Voldemort replied. "I'll inform you nearer the date. Sssecondly, I wondered if you might know how Draco's mission is coming along."

"I'm afraid not." He answered. "I am not aware of what Draco's mission is."

"Oh it is a rather challenging one." Voldemort said as his pet snake Nagini slithered into view and coiled herself around her master's feet. "But I'm sure Draco could manage. His good looks will certainly work to his advantage."

"My lord?" Severus asked not fully understanding.

"When I met with Draco over the summer I asked him to do his best to make Potter fall in love with him." Voldemort explained. "Hasss he had any luck as of yet? I was rather hopeful but if Potter was responsible for Draco's quidditch injury I assume thingsss are not going to plan."

"On the contrary." Severus replied. "The accident has brought them closer together. Potter felt guilty and even went to visit Draco in the hospital wing. I believe he even gave him a box of chocolate frogs. I'm sure Draco has worked that to his advantage."

"That isss good to hear." Voldemort said. "But will he be able to get Potter to fall in love with him and trust him completely by the Christmas holidays?"

"That's not very long." Severus pointed out. "I am not confident it can be done in such short time. But if you delayed the attack, I'm sure Draco could complete his mission."

"Perhaps." Voldemort mused. "Unless Draco was able to slip Potter a love potion."

"I could make a love potion for Draco to give him my lord." Severus said. "And I'm sure we could easily ensure that Potter drank it but it would be all too obvious that Potter was under the influence of a potion. That Granger girl would spot the signs in a matter of seconds."

"Granger, the mudblood?" Voldemort asked and Severus nodded. "I suppose we will have to wait for Draco to win the brats affectionsss naturally then. The break in will be delayed. Watch the two boys carefully Severusss, I want you to inform me the minute Draco has succeeded in winning Potter's love."

"I will my lord." Severus replied inclining his head.

"Good. Now, there is one more thing." Voldemort said. "Tell me Severusss, how true are the rumours I've heard about you and the werewolf?"

It was a difficult job, but Severus managed to keep his face impassive at the mention of the werewolf.

"That depends my lord, what have you heard?" He asked.

"Never mind Severusss." He replied. "Just tell me the truth about you two."

Knowing he couldn't lie completely, Severus allowed a smirk to form on his face as he decided to twist the truth slightly.

"The werewolf has always had a soft spot for me." He explained. "Since we are working at the school together again I decided to use his affection to my advantage."

"How ssso?" The dark wizard asked curiously.

"Although Dumbledore trusts me, I am not privy to everything that goes on within the school or the order." Severus explained. "Lupin however, is one of Dumbledore's most trusted. What's more, the other order members trust him too and he's also a close friend of Potter's. So I simply responded to his flirting and lured him to my bed. As his lover, he'll be more than willing to share all information with me."

"Well done Severusss." Voldemort congratulated. "Be sssure to inform me as soon as you have something useful for me."

"Of course master." He replied bowing his head again.

"You may leave Severusss." Voldemort said.

With a final bow, Severus apparated with a pop into Hogsmeade and then made his way back up to the school to report to Dumbledore. He also made a mental note to have words with Draco later about the Potter situation. He was pretty sure that Draco's feelings for Potter were genuine but now he wasn't entirely sure.

**To Be Continued**

**(I know, no harry and draco in this chapter : ( but don't worry they'll be in the next one)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Cry for Me

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter : (**

**Thanks 4 the review people**

**If you enjoy this story you should check out 'Unmasked' by Hinkypunks : )**

**Chapter 21-Cry for Me **

When Severus went up to visit Draco in the hospital wing he found that Potter was there. The two looked happy in one another's company but the potions master wasn't sure how real it was. He made his presence known and swooped over to the two of them.

"You did not tell me the dark lord had given you a secret mission Draco." Snape said as he folded his arms across his chest and stood to his full height looking down on his pupil.

"What?" Harry asked in a voice full of worry.

"I see you neglected to tell Potter as well. Why is that?" Snape asked.

"What's going on?" Harry inquired looking between his boyfriend and professor.

"Should you tell him or should I?" Snape asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Severus, don't." Draco pleaded as he shook his head. "It's not like that I swear."

"What's going on?" Harry repeated.

"Draco is under instruction from the dark lord to make you fall in love with him." Snape replied not taking his eyes off of the blonde. "Isn't that right Draco?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip and took deep breaths willing himself not to break down and cry.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he stood from his seat and looked down at him. "Is that true?"

"I can explain." Draco said as his voice cracked.

"So it is true?" Harry asked angrily pulling his hand from Draco's and stepping away. "What's the plan then? Make me fall in love with you and then deliver me to Voldemort."

"Harry, it's not like that." Draco tried to say but Harry was already storming off. "Why did you have to tell him?" Draco demanded to know as he glared up at Snape.

"Potter deserved to know the truth." Snape said.

"But it's not like that!" Draco yelled as he began rocking back and forwards on the bed. "I wasn't going to do it…in fact I didn't do it. Harry approached me."

"I suppose that made you mission easier did it?" Snape asked snidely. "I had hoped you'd turn out differently from your father but I see I was wrong."

"I'm nothing like him!" Draco cried as he stepped off the bed and pushed his teacher with all his strength. "Harry came to me and I've spent the past few months trying to push him away so that I could protect him!"

"You can't fool me Draco, you hate Potter." Snape spat.

"No I don't." Draco snapped. "If I hated Potter then I'd have accepted his advances immediately. But it just so happens that I care about him. At first I tried pushing him away but he's stubborn and I didn't have the strength to stay away anymore. And now you've just gone and ruined everything. Harry is the one person who I could potentially love and be loved by in return and you've just made him hate me you fucking bastard."

"Watch your language." Snape scolded.

"Stop telling me what to do." Draco replied. "You can't control me I'm not some fucking puppet. I don't answer to my father, or to the dark lord, or to you. I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions."

"And what smart decisions they are." Snape retaliated. "Things aren't going quite the way you want them to so you pick up a blade or a knife and almost kill yourself."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Draco said defensively. "And I'll learn from them. Anyway, when you were my age you decided to join the death eaters just because Lupin broke up with you."

Snape let out an angry snarl and pinned Draco to the wall and glared down at him.

"Don't you dare speak about things you do not understand."

"Get off me." Draco growled as he pushed the man away from him. "You just couldn't bear to see me happy could you?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Snape scoffed.

"I'm not." Draco replied. "Just admit it; you prefer it when I'm miserable because it makes yourself feel better. As soon as I get a taste of some happiness in my life you have to rip it away from me."

"I did not force Potter to leave." Snape pointed out.

"But you're the reason he left." Draco argued. "If you'd have just kept your mouth shut everything would have been fine but of course you had to stick your greasy large nose in and spoil it."

Snape raised his hand and struck Draco across the cheek.

"I…I'm sorry." Snape whispered moving to pull Draco into a hug but the blonde pushed him away. "Draco, please, I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

"I hate you." Draco hissed before storming out of the hospital wing.

When the boy was gone Snape bashed his head against the wall.

"What's going on?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she emerged from her living quarters. "I stepped out of the shower and I heard a bang. Where's my patient?"

"We had an argument and he took off." Snape told her. "Don't worry, I'll go find him."

Draco ran through the corridors, his vision blurred by his tears. He was barely even aware of where he was going and he tripped and stumbled a large number of times. He ran through a crowd of first years and roughly shoved them out of his way. He only stopped running when he collided into another person.

"Draco, its ok, just calm down."

Looking up through his tears, Draco saw Hermione. The bushy-haired girl wrapped an arm around the distressed Slytherin and led him into an empty classroom.

"Harry told me what Snape said." Hermione explained gently.

"It's not true." Draco told her as he turned his face away, ashamed that she was seeing him cry. "I mean it is…but not the way Snape made it sound. I was assigned the mission of getting Harry to fall in love with me but that's not…I don't…I never…"

"Draco, its ok." Hermione assured him as she stepped behind him and lightly placed her hands on his arms. "I know that you're not trying to hurt Harry."

"You do?" Draco sniffed hopefully as he wiped his tears away and turned to face her.

"Yes." She nodded. "If you were really working for Voldemort you wouldn't have tried so hard to push Harry away when he developed an interest in you."

"I'm glad someone's smart enough to realise that." Draco commented. "Even Snape couldn't see it. He said I was just like my father."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Hermione told him.

"What about Harry?" Draco asked. "He wouldn't even stay to hear me out. He hates me doesn't he?"

"No, not really." Hermione replied awkwardly. "He's just…Harry doesn't use his brain as much as he should but don't worry…I'll talk some sense into him."

"Thank you." Draco said quietly.

"You're welcome." She told him before capturing him in a hug. "You ought to return to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey's probably looking for you."

"I'm fine." Draco replied. "I think I'll just go back to the common room."

"Ok. Bye Draco."

Hermione left the classroom making her way back up to Gryffindor tower. Draco sighed before he made his way to the nearest boys' toilet. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and pulled a face of disgust at his blotched nose and red eyes. He turned the faucet on and splashed some water onto his face.

Draco then pulled up his sleeves and slowly unwrapped the bandages from his arms. He studied the cuts and scars feeling repulsed by the sight.

"I'm so pathetic." He hissed at himself.

He began pacing the length of the tiled floor and pulling at his hair in agitation. Why did everything have to go wrong for him? Why couldn't something just go right for once?

Before Draco could stop himself, his fist was colliding with the bathroom mirror.

"Fuck." He swore as the glass shattered everywhere and his knuckles burst open; he didn't even have his wand in him to repair the damage.

The blonde placed his hurt hand under the tap and turned the water on, letting out a sharp hiss from the sting. He did his best to nurse his hand with just water and toilet roll.

When he was done he looked down at all the pieces of glass that seemed to twinkle up at him like little stars just begging to be put to use. He crouched down and picked up a sharp shard. He held it between his fingers and simply looked at it for a while.

His thoughts turned to what Snape had said and Harry walking out on him. _Who would care?_ Draco wondered. If he was found dead in a pool of his own blood, who would care?

"Not Snape." Draco whispered. "Not Harry. No-one. Pansy might be upset for a day or two and Blaise might let out a sigh of sadness but that would be it."

He poised the glass over his wrist as all his bad memories swirled through his head.

_Do it_, a voice whispered in his head. _Go on Draco, cut, show everyone what a coward you are._

"I'm not a coward." Draco said feebly.

_Yes you are_, that cruel voice told him. _You're weak, pathetic, and worthless. Do the world a favour, just die. Harry doesn't need you, he doesn't want you and he certainly doesn't love you. No-one loves you. Just do it, cut, bleed, I want you to bleed._

"No!" Draco cried throwing the shard down. "I'm not a coward."

He fled the bathroom but he wasn't able to run away from that malicious voice in his head. He tried covering his ears but he could not block out the sound of his own mind.

"Shut up." He begged. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

A few 3rd year Hufflepuffs turned to stare at him but Draco ignored them and began running through the castle heading for the Astronomy tower.

He walked slowly to the edge and looked down at the ground below. It was a long way to fall. With shaking legs, Draco stood on the window ledge. All he had to do was step forwards and then he could just drop and he'd never have to deal with life again.

If Heaven existed, he doubted that they'd be very welcoming. After all, he was a Malfoy and a death eater. Heaven was for good people, like Harry, it wasn't meant for people like him.

So would he go to Hell or perhaps come back as a ghost? Either way, it didn't matter. Even an eternity stuck in some hideous horrible fiery Hell would be better than the life he was living.

"Who will cry for me?" Draco asked as he looked up at the grey cloudy sky.

Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped forward ready to feel the wind whip around him as he plummeted to the ground.

He closed his eyes tight, he didn't want to see the world, he wanted to feel it. But wait, something was wrong, he wasn't falling.

Opening his eyes, Draco found himself a safe distance away from the tower window. He felt a strong pair of arms clutched around him. Turning around he met the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"You silly boy." He told him as he clutched tightly to the blonde. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Feeling numb, Draco just allowed himself to be hugged by the potions master. He felt the older man's body shake and supposed he must be cold. But when he heard a choked sob he realised the man was crying.

"Severus." Draco said weakly looking up at his professor. "I don't hate you."

Snape let out another strangled sob and held him tighter as he dropped a kiss on the top of his blonde head.

It was only when Draco returned to the Slytherin common room that he realised he was crying too.

**To Be Continued**

**(I am hurt that so many of you had little faith in Draco and were worried he may be faking his feelings for Harry, my poor Draco, he's very upset)**

**Please Review**

**(And remember, check out 'Unmasked' by Hinkypunks)**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. The Moon's Lonely

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 reviewing everyone : )**

**Check out 'Unmasked' by Hinkypunks :P**

**Chapter 22-The Moon's Lonely **

The next time Draco came face to face with Harry was in Potions. He caught Harry's eye and the Gryffindor glared harshly at him. With a pained expression Draco looked away and headed to his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione whispering in Harry's ear and looking very angry. The two seemed to have a whispered argument until Hermione got fed up and grabbed her stuff before crossing the room to sit next to Draco.

Gryffindors and Slytherins alike turned to gawk at the sight of pure-blood Draco Malfoy and muggle-born Hermione Granger sat beside one another.

Predictably whispers broke out amongst the students until Snape swept in and ordered for them to be silent. As always, he glared at Harry but this time there was more venom in his stare than usual.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. "Why's Mione sitting with Malfoy?"

"Just leave it Ron." Harry said back.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked as he glared at Harry.

Harry felt like retorting and saying that wasn't fair but Ron kicked him under the table so that he'd be quiet.

With a flick of his wrist, Snape put the instructions on the board and told them what they had to do.

"You have two hours." He told them. "You may begin."

The class bustled around to find partners and gather ingredients.

"I've tried talking to him." Hermione said sadly to Draco as they set up their cauldron. "But he just isn't listening to me. He's such a foolish stubborn idiot sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." Draco replied trying to project an air of nonchalance. "Maybe we were always supposed to be enemies. Let him hate me, that's the way it should be."

"Don't say that." Hermione sighed. "Harry doesn't hate you; he's just being a moron right now."

"Can you pass me the lacewing flies?" Draco asked in a tone that told Hermione the subject matter was closed.

"Stupid ferret." Ron grumbled as he kept an eye on Hermione and Malfoy. "He's got his hands all over her and I swear he keeps looking down her top the pervert."

"No he's not." Harry told him as he measured the correct amount of wormwood.

"She fancies him doesn't she?" Ron asked seemingly unaware of the fact he was stirring an empty cauldron. "It's obvious. Has she said anything to you Harry?"

"Ron mate, Hermione doesn't fancy Malfoy alright." Harry answered as he tipped the first of the ingredients into the pot. "And even if she did, you're dating Lavender."

"Yeah, I know I am." Ron said defensively. "I'm just looking out for my friend that's all. She doesn't understand men you see, it's our job to look after her. That stupid git will only break her heart. I don't even know what she's doing with him. For all we know they've been sneaking around seeing each other for years."

"That's ridiculous." Harry replied. "Besides, Malfoy's gay."

"I swear if he touches her one more time I'm going to curse his balls off." Ron growled.

"Look Ron, about Malfoy." Harry sighed as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and leaned in to his red-haired friend to whisper. "We were sort of seeing each other."

"Yeah that's exactly wha…wait what?" Ron asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

Harry then proceeded to tell his best friend everything that had been happening between himself and the blonde.

"So…Malfoy was tricking you into falling for him so he could hand you over to you-know-who?" Ron asked to clarify and Harry nodded. "Is that why you took his hanky? Do you think he put some charm or something on it to make you pick it up and feel the need to be near him and help him?"

"I didn't consider that." Harry admitted. "But you're probably right, that's exactly the sort of thing a Slytherin would do."

"Does Hermione know about this?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Harry answered bitterly as he began chopping their daisy roots.

"Then what the bloody hell is she doing sitting with him and acting all…friendly?"

"She seems to think there's some mistake." Harry scoffed. "She says she knows he really cares about me and that I should hear him out."

"Maybe he's put a spell on her." Ron said frantically. "He could be controlling Hermione with the imperious curse or something."

"He's not." Harry said. "Hermione's just trying to see the good in him without realising there isn't any good there."

The two were silent for a while as they worked until Ron cleared his throat and then spoke up tentatively.

"But Malfoy can't be all bad can he?" Ron asked. "I mean, he saved Ginny remember."

"Oh not you too." Harry exclaimed as he dug the knife into the desk. "Ok, Malfoy saved Ginny and I'm grateful for that but he's been fucking around with my head and my emotions whilst secretly plotting against me so he can deliver me to Voldemort and then smirk and gloat when I end up dead!"

"Um…Harry." Ron said uncomfortably gesturing around at their fellow pupils who were staring at them having heard what Harry had shouted.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Harry demanded to know.

"100 points from Gryffindor." Snape said in a dangerously low voice. "Now you will hold your tongue Potter or I will cut it out and stitch it to your head."

"No professor." Draco spoke up as he curled his hands into fists to try and stop them from shaking. "Let him speak."

He looked at Harry expectantly but the Gryffindor suddenly seemed lost for words.

"Well Potter?" Draco asked spitting out the bespectacled boy's surname. "Go ahead; tell me exactly what you think of me. I'm already fucked up right, so why not damage me a little bit more?"

"Don't you try and make me feel guilty." Harry retorted as he pulled out his wand in anger. "You're the one trying to trick me into loving you so you could sell me out to Voldemort."

"Harry Potter put your wand down right now." Hermione hissed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just stay out of this Hermione." Harry snapped at her.

"Oh don't you dare talk to me like that." Hermione replied. "If you just took a few minutes to listen to what he has to say and use that godforsaken brain of yours then all this could be sorted."

"Forget it." Draco sneered. "Potter's already made up his mind about me. I'm the Slytherin so I must be the bad guy."

"You're a death eater." Harry snarled.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you shoved your tongue down my throat." Draco pointed out as the class looked on in morbid fascination.

"You tricked me." Harry said stubbornly. "It was all a part of your plan. I suppose mummy and daddy will be disappointed knowing that you've failed. And I don't suppose you'll be in Voldemort's good graces either. You're so pathetic he'll probably just kill you."

Draco strode across the room until he was a foot away from Harry.

"Why don't you just save him the trouble?" Draco asked aggressively as he grabbed Harry's arm and positioned it so that Harry's wand was pointed directly at his throat. "Say the magic words Potter…go on, kill me."

"Draco stop being so dramatic." Pansy said tearfully. "Just leave Potter he's not worth it."

"Harry put the wand down." Hermione implored.

"I think you should both just calm down." Ron advised shuffling awkwardly on his feet not knowing what to do.

"For Merlin's sake Potter listen to your friends." Snape snapped as he withdrew his own wand just in case he had to intervene.

Both Harry and Draco ignored their friends' comments. To them, it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Well Potter?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "Get on with it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry asked. "You're not the Malfoy I know. Malfoy wouldn't just give up, he'd fight."

"I'm not Malfoy." The blonde replied. "I'm just Draco and I gave up a long time ago. For so long everything was cold and dark. Then this year you…you changed all that. My world was beginning to become warm and light again, like the sun had returned…I guess I was wrong. The sun didn't return at all, it was just the moon…a mere reflection of his fiery opposite. Lonely…the moon's lonely…just like me. What have I got to live for Potter? I wish you'd never found me that night…I wish I'd died."

"This is a trick." Harry whispered as tears leaked from his eyes.

Draco's face was completely blank, lifeless, as if he'd had his soul sucked out.

"I tried to jump off the Astronomy tower." Draco told him. "Severus caught me…but right now…all I want is for someone to push me off. Just…I don't know just…Harry, please…either kiss me now or just fucking kill me."

Harry just stared at him through his tears his mind reeling with thousands of different thoughts that only served to confuse him even more.

"Please Harry." Draco begged through a choked sob as the first tears slipped from his blue orbs. "Please…please."

Dropping his wand to the floor Harry pulled the now sobbing Draco to him and clutched him tightly in his arms. Crying hysterically, Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck as they both collapsed to their knees bawling their eyes out.

"Please…please." Draco continued to whisper.

"Ssshh." Harry soothed as he took the blonde's face in his hands and gently brushed away the crystal tears on his beautiful porcelain face. "It's ok…I'm sorry baby…it's ok…it's ok."

"Harry." Draco pleaded.

Understanding what Draco needed Harry leaned in and kissed him passionately as their hand ran through one another's hair.

"Class dismissed." Snape said before ushering everyone out and leaving Draco and Harry together.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Pet Snake

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thank you for reviewing people, sorry to those who I made cry with the last chapter 3**

**Chapter 23-Pet Snake**

Feeling nervous, Harry and Draco stood outside of the great hall preparing themselves to enter for dinner.

"Everybody's going to be staring at us." Draco said.

"Just ignore them." Harry advised. "I always do. You can come and sit with me if you like."

"No." Draco answered. "If we're opposite sides of the hall there won't be as many stares."

"You'll be ok though won't you?" Harry asked. "I mean the Slytherins; they won't try anything will they."

"Not in plain view of the teachers they won't." Draco replied.

"Come on, we have to face the school population sooner or later." Harry said.

The blonde nodded before taking a breath and then pushing the doors open and swaggering in. As expected, hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to fix themselves on Harry and Draco. Allowing a smirk to form on his face Draco turned to Harry and pulled him towards him. He crushed their lips together and probed Harry's mouth with his tongue making him moan.

Pulling away Draco smiled before strutting across the hall to take his seat between Pansy and Blaise.

"Move over bitches." Draco ordered arrogantly. "The ice prince is back."

With a goofy expression on his face Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron. Hermione was opposite him and didn't seem to have fully forgiven him yet.

"So Harry?" Seamus asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. "Is Malfoy any good in the sack or what?"

"Seamus." Dean said warningly as he elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"What? I was only asking."

Harry ignored him and focused on his dinner. Ginny was gossiping away about all kinds of things, Hermione was alternating between glaring at Harry and glaring at Lavender who was on Ron's other side. Ron was eating and talking to his girlfriend seemingly ignoring Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively as he moved on to his pudding. The bushy-haired girl sent him a fierce look in response. "Nothing." He said hastily putting his head down.

Hermione finished off her dessert before striding out of the hall.

"Ron?" Harry asked a little uncertainly looking to his best friend. "Do you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Sure." Ron replied as he finished off his jelly.

"Oh but you're supposed to spend some time with me." Lavender whined as her scarlet glossed lips formed into a very unattractive pout.

"He spent time with you this morning alright, just go and do your hair or something." Ginny snapped at her.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Lavender asked shrilly but Ron and Harry were already walking away.

"What's up?" Ron asked when they were alone.

"It feels like you're ignoring me." Harry stated as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; he and Ron didn't often have serious conversations like this so he found it highly uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you want me to say mate." Ron replied. "I mean you're in some weird relationship with Malfoy and you didn't even trust me enough to tell me."

"It wasn't like that." Harry told him. "You know I trust you. I trust you with my life I just…I didn't know how to tell you. I mean I thought you'd…you'd…"

"Disapprove." Ron supplied and Harry nodded meekly. "We're supposed to be best friends Harry. We've been through so much together. You should know that I'll support you in whatever you decide to do…even if I don't like it. My brother Charlie's gay you dope, did you honestly think I'd go all homophobic on you?"

"Sorry." Harry replied. "I had no idea Charlie was gay."

"He came out when he was about fifteen." Ron said. "He's never really had a serious relationship though. He says he's too busy working with the dragons to find himself a decent man."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Draco." Harry said as he fingered a tapestry on the wall.

"Forget it." Ron told him. "But seriously, if that slimy ferret does anything to hurt you I'll kick his head in."

"Truth be told I'm more worried about me hurting him." Harry confessed. "He tried to kill himself because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for that mate." Ron said. "You just have to be there for him now."

"Right, thank." Harry replied. "What about you and Lavender?"

"I don't even know." Ron groaned. "She's really starting to do my head in."

"So why are you still with her?" Harry asked and Ron merely shrugged. "It's not fair to string her along you know. Besides, everyone knows you're head over heels in love with Hermione."

"W-what?" Ron started as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Seriously mate, just break up with Lavender and then tell Hermione how you feel." Harry told him before clapping his friend on the shoulder and then walking away.

Meanwhile, Snape and Lupin were in the formers office kissing furiously as if they were a pair of hormonal teenagers.

"Oh Severus." Lupin moaned.

The potions master was just reaching for his lover's pants when his arm started to burn.

"I have to go." He said reluctantly and Lupin nodded in understanding.

"You'd better come back to me Severus." Lupin told him sternly.

"I promise." Snape replied pressing a gently kiss on the werewolf's lips.

He then turned on his heel and left the room in a whirl of robes. As he was walking by the great hall he came across Draco who silently followed him out of the door and across the grounds. Snape conjured their death eater masks and robes and handed Draco his.

They stepped out of the wrought iron gates and quickly put them on. Snape then held out his arm for Draco to take before he apparated them both away. The black-haired man then led the young blonde to the meeting room and steered him to stand beside him in the death eater circle.

Only a handful of people were in the room so Snape guessed that it wasn't a full meeting tonight. He stood patiently waiting for the dark lord to appear. He didn't have long to wait as Voldemort was soon gliding in. One by one the other people in the room hastened to kneel at his feet and kiss the hem of his robes. Snape and Draco followed suit before standing back up.

"Remove your masssk young Draco." Voldemort hissed and Snape immediately felt a sense of alarm.

Keeping his composure, Draco slipped the mask off of his face. Voldemort reached a pale hand up and took hold of Draco's chin with surprising tenderness. His red eyes moved from Draco's blonde hair then down to his blue eyes, his nicely shaped nose, before resting on his kissable lips. He seemed to be admiring the teenager.

"Sssuch beauty." Voldemort commented. "You certainly have a fine nephew Bella."

"Thank you my lord." The young witch replied.

"Tell me Draco, issss Potter in love with you yet?" Voldemort asked.

"I regret to inform you the answer is no my lord." Draco answered. "But I assure you he is on his way. I believe I have earned his trust but not yet his heart."

"But progresss is being made." Voldemort said. "This is very pleasssing Draco."

"I'm glad to hear it my lord." Draco lied smoothly sounding very much like his father.

"Severusss?" Voldemort asked though he still kept his eyes trained on Draco who was making sure to block his mind from the dark lord. "How long do you think it will take before Draco succeedsss?"

"It's difficult to say my lord." Snape answered. "Potter's friends are going to be a tough obstacle for Draco."

"I'm sssure you'll be able to win them over, won't you Draco?"

"Of course my lord." Draco answered confidently.

"How long would you sssay Severusss?" Voldemort asked.

"If I had to estimate I'd say Potter will be well and truly in love with Draco come February."

"Excellent." Voldemort replied. "You have done well young Draco, you ssshall be rewarded."

"Thank you my lord." Draco replied successfully concealing his fear. He wasn't completely sure but he felt as though the snake-faced wizard was flirting with him.

"Severusss." Voldemort hissed. "We've a ssspecial guest in the dungeons. He doesn't seem to want to tell usss the truth. Perhapsss you can persssuade him otherwise. Bella, Rodolphus, go and help Severusss."

"Yes my lord." The three replied.

Snape didn't want to leave Draco alone with the deranged monster but he knew he had no choice so he followed the other two to the door. As he left he heard Voldemort tell Draco that he would be receiving his reward.

"Come Draco." Voldemort commanded before leading the way out of another door.

Swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat, Draco followed the dark wizard out of the door. They walked through the many twisting corridors before arriving outside a pair of strong oak doors. Taking out his wand, Voldemort muttered a spell that Draco couldn't hear.

He opened the door and instructed Draco to step inside. Upon entering, the first thing Draco noticed was the king-sized bed with green silk sheets and the snake Nagini curled up on the floor. His insides filled with dread but he kept up a façade of calm.

Voldemort locked the door before stepping up behind Draco and coiling his arms around the young boy's waist. The older man began kissing his neck and though it made Draco sick to his stomach to do it, he tilted his head to grant him more access. His long pale fingers came up to slip off the black robes Draco wore. He then turned Draco around and forced his tongue into the school boy's mouth. Hating himself, Draco kissed back.

With a dark chuckle, Voldemort guided Draco to the bed and straddled the young Slytherin as he began to unbutton his school shirt. He was just pulling Draco's trousers down his slim hips when Nagini wrapped herself around his neck and squeezed.

Draco just watched in complete shock as the dark lord lost consciousness and collapsed on top of him. Nagini unravelled herself from her master and blinked at Draco expectantly. Draco pushed the body off of him before fixing his clothes back on. The dark lord wasn't dead, just passed out so he had to leave quickly.

He crossed to the door with Nagini slithering along behind him. He took out his wand and unlocked the door before stepping out into the hallway and locking the door back up again. Nagini circled his ankle before slithering up his leg and torso before draping herself across his shoulders and darting her forked tongue out to lick his cheek.

"Thank you." Draco said not sure if she could understand him.

With Nagini around his shoulders, Draco began walking through the corridors hoping that he didn't bump into anyone. He found himself back in the meeting room and Snape was just stepping through the other door looking very relieved to see that Draco was well.

"What happened?" Snape asked in a whisper.

"She strangled him until he passed out." Draco answered gesturing at the snake across his shoulders.

Snape's eyebrows rose dramatically before he fished in his pockets and pulled out a galleon sized phoenix which he handed to Draco.

"It's a portkey." He explained when he saw the blonde's confused expression. "It will take you directly to wherever Remus may be. Tell him I'll be along shortly."

Draco just nodded as Snape waved his wand to activate the portkey. Closing his eyes, Draco felt a jerk around his navel and his feet were ripped from the floor. As soon as the spinning sensation had started, it stopped and he found himself sprawled on top of his DADA professor with a snake wrapped around them.

"Draco?" Lupin asked in confusion as they stood to their feet. "Where's Severus? Isn't that Voldemort's snake?"

"Severus said he'll be here in a minute." Draco answered. "And Nagini saved me from being subjected to an incredibly horrific experience."

The werewolf looked completely baffled so he simply offered his student some tea whilst they waited for Snape to show. Nagini settled herself in Draco's lap and he was petting her dry scaly head absentmindedly when Snape entered through the office door.

"What happened?" Lupin asked as he threw his arms around his lover's neck.

"I'll explain shortly." Snape replied. "First of all find Potter and meet us in Dumbledore's office."

Lupin nodded before setting off to find Harry whilst Snape beckoned Draco to bring the snake and follow him to the headmaster's room.

"Well hello there." Dumbledore greeted in bewilderment when he caught sight of Nagini. She merely poked her tongue out at him before winding around Draco in what looked to be a hug.

They all took a seat as they waited for Lupin and Harry to arrive. When they entered Harry took a seat next to Draco and looked at the snake in shock.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked waiting for an explanation.

Snape explained what had happened and revealed that the wand maker Mr. Ollivander was being held captive in Voldemort's dungeon. He then explained what Draco had told him before saying that he sent Draco back by portkey before returning to Voldemort's rooms where he cast a memory charm on him to make him think he had had his way with Draco.

Harry looked positively murderous at the thought of his parents' murderer so much as touching his boyfriend.

"But why did the snake help Draco?" Lupin asked in confusion.

"I was wondering that myself." Dumbledore said as he popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth.

"That's why I asked for Potter to be here." Snape said. "I thought he might talk to Nagini and find an answer for us."

Harry hesitated and looked to Dumbledore who nodded encouragingly at him.

"Um…hello." Harry said in parstletongue addressing the snake in Draco's lap.

"Hello Harry Potter." Nagini hissed in reply.

"Thank you for saving Draco." Harry told her graciously.

"You are welcome." She replied.

"Why did you help him?" Harry asked. "I thought Voldemort was your master."

"I do not care for his company any longer." She answered. "He's changed."

"Oh…um…sorry." Harry apologised.

"He makes odd noises in his sleep too." Nagini informed him. "I would like to be Draco's pet from now on."

"That's…nice." Harry said.

"Enough Potter. What are you two hissing and spitting about?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Nagini would like to be Draco's pet now." Harry answered. "Apparently Voldemort's changed and she doesn't want to be around him anymore. She says he makes funny noises in his sleep too."

Snape cast him a disgusted look.

"What?" Harry asked defensively. "That's what she said."

"Perhaps you could ask the snake if it knows anything that might be useful to us." Snape suggested.

"Don't you call me 'it' you greasy haired slime ball." Nagini hissed and Harry had to work hard to keep from laughing.

"Do you know anything that may be useful?" Harry asked her.

"I know where two of his horcruxes are." Nagini answered proudly.

"She knows where two of the horcruxes are." Harry told the others reverting back to English.

"Well ask her then." Snape demanded.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Would you like me to bite his overlarge nose?" Nagini offered.

"No thank you, that's alright." Harry replied. "Can you tell me where these horcruxes are…and what they are?"

"One of them is Slytherins locket." Nagini answered. "Regulus Black told me where he'd hidden it before he died. He spoke our language too. He hid it in…I cannot speak the address but it was his home. He hid it in a cupboard and he placed traps to try and prevent anyone from getting it, a set of robes and a music box that would put people to sleep."

"Thank you, I know where that is." Harry hissed excitedly thinking of 12 Grimmauld Place and remembering the summer of his fifth year and the robes that had attacked Ron, the music box Ginny had slammed shut and the locket no-one could open; it had been right in their hands and they hadn't even known. "What about the over?"

"It is here." Nagini told him. "A crown, hidden in the room of requirement."

"Thank you." Harry said before turning back to English to tell the others what he had learned.

""I will contact Alastor and Tonks." Dumbledore said. "They can go to number 12 and find the locket and have it destroyed. Severus, Remus, can I ask you two to find the one in the room of requirement."

"Of course Albus." Lupin replied before he stood up and he and Snape left.

"Thank you for your help Harry." Dumbledore said. Nagini hissed indignantly. "Thank you also Nagini." He added as he reached over to pet the snaked head. He then opened a sweet box and pulled out a sugar mouse which he offered to the snake and she greedily gobbled it down. "I believe you have yourself a new pet Draco. But do try to keep her away from professor Trelawney, the poor woman is terrified of snakes."

"Yes professor." Draco replied.

"Very well, off you go my boys."

Harry and Draco stood to their feet and left the office, Draco carrying his new pet Nagini.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. A Bath Full of Bubbles

**Disclaimer-You don't honestly think I own Harry Potter do you? Well just in case you have mistaken me for the ever wonderful J.K Rowling, I'm not her and I do not own HP.**

**Thanks 4 reviewing people : )**

**Chapter 24-A Bath Full of Bubbles **

At the sight of the reptile wrapped happily around Draco's upper body, Blaise let out a shriek like a banshee.

"A snake!" He yelped fearfully as he clambered over the leather sofas to put as much distance between himself and the snake as possible. "A snake! A snake! It's a snake!"

"Will you shut up?" Pansy asked in irritation. "I'm getting a headache."

"Malfoy, there's a giant snake around your shoulders." Blaise pointed out as he cowered against the wall looking like a frightened first year.

"I had noticed." Draco drawled as he rolled his eyes at the same time as Nagini. "This is Nagini, she's my new pet so you'll have to get used to her."

The dark-skinned boy's eyes widened in horror before he passed out hitting the floor with a thump.

"Is he ok?" Theodore Nott asked looking up from his book though he didn't sound that concerned.

"Just leave him there, he'll be fine." Pansy replied before stepping over to Draco to meet his new pet.

The following day Nagini accompanied Draco to breakfast much to Blaise's disgust. As they sat eating the snake kept looking in his direction and Blaise was sure she was plotting his death.

"I'm telling you, that thing wants to kill me." Blaise cried shrilly.

"No she doesn't." Draco told him as he stroked Nagini's head fondly. "Of course I wouldn't stop her if she tried."

Blaise looked mortified and Nagini let out a string of hisses that sounded somewhat like laughter.

"Just ignore the little baby." Draco told his pet.

"Honestly Blaise, you're a Slytherin, how can you be scared of snakes?" Pansy asked in amusement.

"Because they're wriggly and horrible with funny looking heads and freaky tongues." Blaise replied eyeing Nagini apprehensively.

"You know I don't think I ever realised just how truly pathetic you were." Theodore Nott commented.

"Fuck you Nott." Blaise snapped. "Anyway, you're afraid of giants."

"What's your point?" Theo asked defensively. "A giant could squash me with its baby finger; I think that's a pretty rational fear."

"Well a snake could squeeze you to death." Blaise replied. "And they're poisonous."

"Not all snakes." Theo pointed out. "And Nagini isn't."

"I can't believe you let that creature sleep in our dorm room." Blaise said to Draco.

"Well you're more than welcome to sleep on the common room sofa if you're that bothered." Draco replied.

The two Slytherins continued to bicker and Luna approached their table to take a look at Nagini.

"She's very beautiful." Luna cooed as she petted the snake. Nagini hissed in satisfaction at the praise. "What do you call her?"

"Um, her names Nagini." Draco replied still not sure how to act around the unusual Ravenclaw.

"I had a pet snake once." Luna told them. "He was called Boris, he was very lazy. All he did was eat and sleep then he just died in his tank. It took a while for us to realise because he never moved about in the first place."

"How interesting." Theo said and Luna smiled at him obviously missing the sarcasm.

"It was very sad." Luna continued to say. "He was the first proper friend I had. He always listened to what I had to say."

"Perhaps he died of boredom then." Blaise muttered. "Or plain confusion."

"Probably both." Theo laughed.

"You're making fun of me." Luna pointed out.

"No they're not." Draco told her as he glared at his fellow housemates.

"It's ok." Luna said. "I don't mind. They're obviously trying to make up for the fact that they have little penises."

Pansy and Draco burst out laughing whilst Blaise and Theo turned bright red.

"I do not have a little penis." Theo snapped. "I am very well endowed."

"There's no shame in being small." Luna told him kindly as she patted him on the arm before flouncing away.

"I don't like her." Theo said dispassionately when she was gone.

"Really? She's kind of growing on me." Draco said. "Even if she is insane."

Later that day the Slytherin team had quidditch practice in the howling wind and pouring rain. Because of the weather they decided not to practice with the snitch and they were only using one bludger instead of two.

"Pansy!" Draco shrieked when Blaise scored yet another goal with the quaffle. "Could you at least try and block the rings?"

"Leave me alone!" Pansy screeched back. "I'm cold, I'm wet and my hairs in a mess."

Giving up for the day, Draco called the practice to an end and everybody hurried back inside for a hot shower or in Pansy's case a luxurious bubble bath.

Draco made his way to the Prefect bathroom so he could bathe in peace without anyone seeing the scars on his legs. However, when he entered the bathroom he found Hermione filling up the tub.

Upon hearing the door shut, Hermione looked up at him and Draco saw that she had been crying. She ducked her head and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry." Draco apologised. "I'll just shower in the dorm once the others have finished."

"No, it's alright." She told him. "I think I'd quite like the company. Besides, you'll probably catch a cold if you don't warm up soon."

Draco looked hesitant and the bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't check you out." She said.

"It's not that." Draco replied as he set his clean clothes and bath towel by the edge of the tub. "I just…nobody's seen the scars."

"Oh." Hermione said as she looked at his covered legs before back to his face. "Right well, I'll just close my eyes when you get in and out."

Hermione then turned the taps off before removing her dressing gown. Draco was relieved to see that she wore a bikini suit underneath. She stepped into the swimming pool sized bath tub and covered her eyes with her hands waiting for him to give her the all clear.

"Ok, I'm in." Draco told her once he'd stripped naked and stepped into the water, grateful for the coverage of the multi-coloured bubbles that smelled of various fruits. "So…" Draco asked a little awkwardly. "Why were you upset?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm just being silly." She looked to the painting of the blonde mermaid who had just let out a giggle that reminded her forcefully of Lavender Brown.

The two were silent for a while and occupied themselves with soaping their bodies and getting clean. Eventually, Hermione broke the silence.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked as she fiddled with a strand of hair and looked at the bubbles rather than at him.

"Is this about Weasley?" Draco asked avoiding her question.

"No." Hermione replied. "Not exactly."

"Is it about that annoying squealy thing then?" He asked referring to Lavender.

"Sort of." Hermione said. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"No way." Draco answered without hesitation.

"But she's got blonde hair, a slim waist and big boobs." Hermione said enviously.

"So what?" Draco scoffed. "That doesn't mean she's pretty. Anyway, from a gay mans point of view breasts are disgusting whatever size and shape." Hermione frowned at him but listened to him speak. "She's far too skinny if you ask me. Her bones are practically poking through her skin; it's sickening to look at. And I don't even think she's a natural blonde. Then of course there's the blank personality and that irritating laugh. What Weasley sees in her is beyond me."

"She must have something I don't have." Hermione replied glumly. "Maybe I need to be more like her."

"Rubbish." Draco sneered. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Well…I have much more appreciation for the male species but…yes, for a girl you're quite attractive." Draco told her. "You're not fat and you're not too skinny, you've got lovely brown curls, sparkly brown eyes, perfect teeth and killer legs. Seriously, you should show your legs off more often."

"But I don't like my legs." Hermione said.

"Why ever not?" Draco asked her. "You Hermione have legs to die for; even Pansy said she'd give anything to have as good a pair of legs as yours. And Millicent Bulstrode is really jealous of your perfectly sized butt."

"Um, why was she even looking at my bottom?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't care to know." Draco replied shuddering at the idea. "But trust me, you're gorgeous and on top of that you're smart, brave and a good person. Far better than that Brown girl."

Hermione smiled bashfully.

"And at least you aren't covered in scars." Draco told her. "And you don't have an ugly black tattoo splashed on your arm."

"That doesn't make you any less attractive Draco." Hermione said. "In Harry's eyes you're the most gorgeous person on the planet."

"Damn right I am." Draco said arrogantly. "He hasn't seen the scars on my legs though." He added sadly.

"That won't matter to him." Hermione replied as she began washing her hair. "How are you coping with that anyway…the self-injury?"

"It's tough." Draco admitted as he started shampooing his blonde tresses. "Whenever I try to sleep I hear a sinister voice in my head urging me to make just one more cut. I've managed to ignore it so far but…I think I'm bound to slip up sooner or later. On the occasions when I do manage to get some sleep all I dream about is blood. I know that it's wrong but…I still feel like I need it. Not an hour goes by that I'm not tempted."

Hermione didn't really know what to say so she settled for what she hoped was an understanding smile.

"Ok, cover your eyes again, I'm getting out." Draco told her.

"I think you should show him." Hermione said as she kept her eyes closed as Draco dressed.

"Show who what?" Draco asked as he towelled himself dry.

"Harry." Hermione answered. "I think you should show him your scars. It might help both of you."

"Maybe." Draco replied as he pulled his clothes on. "When I'm ready…I'm dressed now."

Hermione uncovered her eyes to see Draco exiting through the door.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. These Are My Scars

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 reviewing, and as I couldn't sleep here's a quick little chapter for ya'll **

**Chapter 25-These Are My Scars **

Harry was worried. Draco had been quiet all day. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the blonde Slytherin but something was definitely off.

"Maybe he doesn't like me anymore." Harry fretted as he sat in the owllery petting Hedwig's feathers. "Maybe I'm a bad kisser."

Hedwig hooted reassuringly and nipped his finger affectionately. Harry sighed and slipped off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Do you think I should go and talk to him?" He asked as he fitted his glasses back on.

Hedwig gave a hoot that Harry took to mean yes. He ruffled her feathers in a gesture of farewell before heading down to find Draco. After a quick browse of the marauders map Harry found that Draco was in the library so he made his way there.

He came up behind the blonde and lightly placed his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hello you." Harry whispered.

"Hi." Draco replied as he placed a book back on the shelf. "I want to show you something."

"Ok." Harry said.

Draco took his hand and threaded their fingers together before leading the way out of the library and down to the Slytherin common room. He led Harry inside and up to his dorm room. Theo was in there reading a copy of the Quibbler before Draco ordered him to leave. Grumbling about blonde people in general, though mostly Draco and Luna, Theo left the room slamming the door behind him.

When they were alone Harry saw that his boyfriend looked nervous.

"Draco?" Harry asked gently. "Are you ok?"

"My scars." Draco replied taking a deep breath. "You need to see them."

Before the Gryffindor could respond, Draco was unbuttoning his shirt and folding it up before placing it neatly on his bed. He then slipped out of his trousers and folded them as well.

Draco would never forget the look on Harry's face. He couldn't define the expression or even describe it but he knew it would be burned into his memory forever.

As Draco stood in just his boxers feeling extremely self-conscious, Harry dropped to his knees and his fingers gently traced a few of the scars. Draco shivered from the touch.

"They're ugly." Draco whimpered reaching to pull his trousers back on but Harry prevented him.

"You're beautiful Draco." Harry told him. "Every part of you."

Leaning forwards Harry kissed and licked every inch of Draco's scarred flesh. He started with the right thigh and then the left before standing up and offering the same treatment to the scars on his arms as well as the dark mark.

When his work was done, Harry looked into the tear-filled eyes of his lover. He stroked his cheek with the back of his knuckles before gently kissing Draco's soft lips.

As they pulled back Draco let out a shaky breath before looking down at his body.

"Well…these are my scars." Draco whispered.

"This is mine." Harry replied as he pushed his fringe out of his face and displayed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's scar before placing a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. They smiled at one another before Draco pulled his clothes back on.

"I feel better." Draco said.

Harry smiled as he pulled the blonde into a strong embrace and inhaled his lemony scent.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	26. Midnight Visit

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter so nobody sue me**

**Thanks 4 reviewing everyone, have some love 3 3 3**

**Chapter 26-Midnight Visit **

Christmas was fast approaching and Ginny was eagerly making plans for a Yule Ball. Her aim of the night was to get Ron and Hermione together as a couple. However, there was the little problem that came in the annoying giggly form of Lavender Brown.

"I cannot believe he hasn't finished with her yet." Ginny whispered to Harry as she watched Lavender and her brother making out across the hall.

"I can't believe she was interested in him in the first place." Draco drawled earning a chuckle from Pansy, Blaise and Theo.

For the past week Harry and Ginny had been sitting at the Slytherin table; Draco pointedly refused to sit at the Gryffindor table. Similarly, Ron rejected the idea of joining the Slytherins. Hermione normally sat with Harry and Ginny at Draco's table but today she was currently in the hospital wing receiving some pepper-up potion for her cold.

"How exactly do you plan on getting them together?" Harry asked.

"Well you need to break those two up first." Pansy pointed out.

"Ok, but how are you going to do that?" Harry questioned.

Everyone looked to Ginny awaiting her answer.

"I don't know." She replied. "Do I have to think of everything? My brains overloaded with party plans."

"I believe things will happen naturally if you just allow them to run their course." Luna said in her dreamy voice as she joined them at the table taking a seat next to Theo.

"Who said you could sit here?" Theo asked her.

Luna ignored him as she took a sip of his pumpkin juice and picked a fish finger off of his plate.

"I'm glad you're here Luna." Ginny exclaimed. "I need your opinion on the dress I bought."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear." Luna told her. "You could wear a sack and still look like a Greek goddess."

"What about me?" Pansy asked desperate for a compliment.

"If you wore a sack you'd look like a girl wearing a sack." Luna said and Pansy frowned.

Blaise snorted with laughter at the Ravenclaw girl's comment which earned him a kick in the shins from Pansy.

"Will you stop eating my food?" Theo asked Luna in irritation.

"Have you brushed your teeth today?" Luna asked back. "Here, have a mint." She said as she produced a humbug from somewhere within her robes.

A little further down the table a second year Slytherin had just snapped his quill in half. Luna was at his side in an instant and offering him some of the spellotape that she wore on her wrist like a bracelet.

"Weird girl." Theo muttered.

"Don't talk about my friend like that." Ginny warned him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"Ginny dear, I would never insult your friend in such a way." Blaise told her.

"Shut up." The redhead told him before getting up and exiting the hall.

"I still say she wants me." Blaise said confidently whilst Pansy rolled her eyes and Theo watched Luna out of the corner of his eye.

"Fancy a walk?" Harry asked Draco.

The blonde nodded and they left the hall together before walking through the halls with no real destination in mind.

They found themselves heading for the Astronomy tower. Together they sat at the balcony edge looking out across the snow covered grounds and the frozen lake.

"You know we'd probably get detention if we get caught up here." Harry said.

"Well I'm a Slytherin." Draco reminded him. "I don't play by the rules."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Seriously Harry, you don't have to get me anything." Draco told him as he watched an owl swoop down from the sky.

"But I want to." Harry said. "And I'm going to. So tell me, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." Draco challenged. "Anyway, don't expect to find anything from me Christmas morning; I'm not getting you a single thing."

"I don't care." Harry replied. "I'm still getting you a present. And we'll go to the ball together right?"

"I suppose." Draco sighed. "It beats going with Pansy anyway."

"I'm going to try and see that as a compliment." Harry said.

Draco just laughed gently as he admired the scenery. He preferred the winter weather for some reason.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively. "You haven't…cut recently have you?"

"A few times." Draco confessed turning his head away. "Twenty-one cuts in total. Twenty-one more cuts that will become scars."

"Why Draco?" Harry asked sadly. "I thought you were over this."

"This isn't some little thing that can be solved over night." Draco told him. "And stopping it is a lot easier said than done."

"I understand that…" Harry tried to say but the blonde cut him off.

"No Harry you really don't understand." Draco said as he moved off the ledge and began pacing the tower. "For a while my best friend was a little silver blade. How could you ever understand that if you haven't experienced it for yourself?"

"Well maybe I should start slitting my wrists then." Harry suggested darkly.

"Don't you fucking dare." Draco fired back. "I regret making that first cut more than anything but I have to live with that stupid decision. I wear it on my body every single day. You're the last person I'd want to go through something like that."

"If you regret it so much why do you keep doing it?" Harry asked.

"Because it feels good." Draco answered. "For a brief moment when I bleed I feel like I'm in control…like nobody can hurt me…not my parents, not the dark lord, not you and not anybody."

"Me?" Harry asked in shock. "Draco, I would never hurt you."

"I didn't say you would." Draco replied gently. "But you could…you have done in fact…look the point is, I'm a recovering self-harmer and it's going to take more than a few kisses from my boyfriend to help me overcome this…addiction."

"What do you want then?" Harry asked stepping up to him. "Tell me how to help you."

"I don't know ok." Draco answered as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the stone floor. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Draco, this is important." Harry told him.

"Oh just fuck off." Draco growled before storming out.

Harry raced after him and kept trying to talk to the Slytherin but Draco ignored his every attempt and made his way back to his dorm room. Cursing himself for opening his mouth, Harry kicked a nearby statue and hopped up and down clutching his toe.

With no way to get into the Slytherin common room and speak to his boyfriend, Harry headed back to his own common room to complain to his friends what an idiot he had been and what a mess he had just made.

"Don't worry Harry; you'll sort things out by morning." Hermione told him.

"If you ask me mate Malfoy's the one in the wrong." Ron said. "You were only trying to look out for him."

"That really isn't making me feel any better." Harry groaned.

"Everything will be fine Harry, you'll see." Hermione said planting a kiss on his cheek before heading to the girls' dormitory without sparing a word for Ron.

"Blimey, she always seems to have her knickers in a twist lately." Ron whined. "I don't even know what I've done wrong."

"You've got to be kidding." Harry said as he looked at the ginger boy incredulously. Ron just gave him a blank look and Harry took his glasses off and polished them before placing them back on his face. "It's not you really, it's Lavender."

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"Well she and Hermione don't really get on." Harry pointed out as though he were explaining a simple math equation.

"But that's not my fault." Ron replied defensively.

"Mate, remember when Hermione went to the ball with Viktor Krum in fourth year?" Harry asked.

"Urgh, don't know what she saw in him." Ron groaned.

"Right well, the way you felt about Hermione and Krum is the way she feels about you and Lavender." Harry explained but Ron still looked confused. "She's jealous Ron."

"Jealous?" Ron asked as his eyebrows shot up. "You mean, Hermione fancies Lavender?"

Harry clipped Ron around the back of the head before heading up to his dorm. Sat in his comfy chair, Ron massaged his scalp wondering how long Hermione had been a lesbian and feeling slightly hurt that nobody had told him. He also felt a great deal of disappoint when he realised he'd never have a chance with her if she was interested in girls.

Around midnight, Harry was woken up by someone prodding him none too gently. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. After slipping them on he was startled to find Draco poised over him.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked in shock as he moved over so Draco had room to slip in beside him.

"I sweet talked the fat lady." Draco answered as he pulled the hangings closed and cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake up the other boys.

"Draco, about earlier, I'm really sorry." Harry told him.

"Me too." Draco said. "I was upset and I overreacted."

Harry smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss. They explored one another's mouths with their tongues and fell back onto the mattress, Draco on top of Harry. Hands roamed over clothed bodies before Draco unbuttoned Harry's pyjama top with nimble fingers. As he popped open each button he pressed a kiss to the newly exposed skin.

Growing bolder, Draco ventured lower and slowly pulled down Harry's pyjama bottoms. Harry lifted his hips to help him and his cock sprang to full attention. Chewing his lower lip nervously, Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's member drawing a soft moan from the Gryffindor.

"Please Draco." Harry moaned.

Draco moved his hand up and down Harry's shaft as he dipped his head to place his mouth around the hard organ. Harry's hips bucked up uncontrollably at the pleasurable sensation. Gaining confidence from his boyfriend's reaction, Draco began to suck harder taking his length even deeper down his throat. In no time at all Harry was releasing his load into Draco's mouth.

The blonde swallowed a bit before pulling a face at the salty taste and spitting the rest onto the floor.

"You taste disgusting." He commented.

"Shut up." Harry told him half-heartedly hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Looking down he saw the large bulge in Draco's pants. "Do you want me to help with that?"

"I…um…no." Draco replied uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"Ok." Harry replied gently stroking the side of his face reassuringly. "Isn't it uncomfortable though?"

"A little." Draco said. "Ok a lot. Could you just…touch me…through my bottoms?"

Harry nodded and Draco moved onto his back and spread his legs to give the Gryffindor better access. Biting his lip in concentration, Harry palmed his lover through the silk fabric of his pyjamas. They kissed passionately while Harry stroked Draco until he reached climax.

Slightly breathless, Draco wiped the sweat off of his forehead before cuddling into Harry's side.

"I didn't think you'd be the cuddling type." Harry commented in amusement.

"If you tell _anyone_ I will rip your head off and shit down your neck." Draco threatened.

"Your secret dies with me." Harry replied before kissing the crown of Draco's blonde head fondly.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	27. Luna the Headbanger

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for all the reviews people, sorry it took so long to update, I kind of lost my flair for this story a bit but I think it's back now. Hope you like the new chapter 3**

**Chapter 27-Luna the Head-banger **

Finally Christmas day arrived. More often than not, Draco would end up sharing Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower. Nagini had also taken to slithering around the lion's den since Draco spent much of his time there. It also meant that she could converse with Harry.

Since Dumbledore had given permission for Ginny to throw a Yule Ball, most of the school population had opted to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays rather than go home and spend time with their families.

After everybody had exchanged gifts, got dressed, had breakfast and then taken part in a huge snowball fight out in the school grounds, Ginny launched herself into preparing the great hall for the party.

Once again, she had roped Hermione and Luna into helping her decorate. Somehow, Blaise and Theo had also ended up giving a helping hand. Ginny, Hermione and Blaise were busy adding fairy lights to the twelve Christmas trees around the hall whilst Luna was forcing Theo to taste her self-made punch.

"Yuck!" Theo exclaimed as he spat the liquid back out. "What the hell is in that?"

"Pumpkin juice, butterbeer, essence of flobberworm, a little bit of bat blood and an ounce of sugar." Luna answered.

"You can't serve this, it's disgusting." He told her before taking out his wand and vanishing the contents of the punch bowl.

"Nott, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny shrieked as she stormed over. "We can't have a party without punch you moron."

"Clearly you didn't taste it." Theo answered still pulling disgusted faces. "I'd rather drink out of the toilet than drink that stuff."

"Unless you get to the kitchens and make me some punch right now I will force your head down a toilet so you'll be drinking urine all night long!" Ginny bellowed.

Theo glared at Luna who simply smiled at him before flipping her long blonde hair in his face and then skipping away. Not wanting to infuriate Ginny even further, Theo quickly headed to the kitchens where he asked a few of the house elves to help make him some lemon and pumpkin flavoured punch.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Lavender were arguing. Harry and Neville were both trying to calm the pair down but they weren't having much success. It also didn't help that Draco, Seamus and Dean were adding fuel to the fire and encouraging the argument.

"Guys, you really aren't helping." Neville told them.

"Well Longbottom, I wasn't trying to help." Draco drawled.

"Bloody hell girl, you're driving me insane!" Ron roared.

"Oh…oh…so I'm crazy now am I?" Lavender asked.

"You'd have to be to date a Weasley." Draco commented.

"Stay out of this ferret face." Ron snapped.

"Don't you love me anymore Won-Won?" Lavender asked with a pout.

"Stop calling me Won-Won." Ron groaned.

"Don't avoid the question." Lavender retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't bloody love you alright." Ron told her. "I never bloody did."

Lavender's eyes welled up with tears and she let out a pitiful whimper before fleeing upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Are you happy now?" Pavati asked before hurrying up the stairs to go and comfort her friend.

"Nicely done Weasley." Draco congratulated sarcastically.

"Damn Ron, I'd say that your ass is about to get a huge dumping when she stops crying." Seamus said in amusement.

"Oh shut up the lot of you." Ron snapped before stomping up the stairs.

"Someone should go talk to him." Harry said and everybody turned to look at him.

"You're his best friend." Dean pointed out. "You should talk to him."

"Fine." Harry agreed making his way to the staircase.

"Wait, Harry you can't leave me alone with so many Gryffindors." Draco told him in a panicked voice.

"Do you want to help me comfort Ron then?"

"No way." Draco replied. "You know what, I'll just go find Pansy or someone. I'll see you at the ball."

Harry nodded before heading up to his room whilst Draco hurried out of the Gryffindor common room and made his way through the castle back to Slytherin territory.

"Pansy my darling, how are you?" He greeted pleasantly as he sat down beside her.

"Oh Coco I'm so glad you're here." Pansy exclaimed in delight as she hugged him tightly. "I've been so bored all day. I almost took up Goyle's offer to go look around the trophy room."

"That really is terrible." Draco sympathised.

Once Ginny deemed everything in the hall to be perfect, she dismissed Blaise and Theo before she, Hermione and Luna left to go and get ready. Luna accompanied them to Gryffindor tower and Ginny leant her some of her clothes to wear.

After carefully picking out Luna's outfit and doing her hair and make-up she moved on to Hermione before finally getting ready herself.

"I love that we're all so gorgeous." Ginny said happily as she admired her reflection.

Ginny was dressed in a long silk green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and did wonders for her cleavage. Luna was dressed in a pale blue boob tube with a matching skirt and heels. Ginny had plaited Luna's blonde hair leaving two loose bits at the front which she had styled into a spiral. Hermione had straightened her hair and was shifting about uncomfortably in her short hot pink strapless sequined dress.

"Relax Herms, you look amazing." Ginny told her.

"It's just this isn't really me." Hermione replied.

"So?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "You look sweet and sexy so just come down to the party and enjoy yourself."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Ginny and Luna replied together before they each took hold of one of the older girl's arms and led her down the staircase and into the common room.

"Ladies, you look smoking hot." Seamus complimented as he circled them looking up and down.

"Oi." Ron snapped as he glared at the Irish boy. "That's my little sister you're drooling over."

"Sorry mate." Seamus apologised. "So, Hermione, how about a dance later?"

"No." Ron answered as the tips of his ears turned red.

"I can speak for myself Ronald." Hermione said glaring at him.

"Oh don't you two dare start fighting." Ginny warned them. "We haven't even got down to the party yet."

"Maybe we should just go down now then." Dean suggested.

"Good idea." Ginny agreed before leading the way.

As soon as she was through the large double doors, Ginny dragged Hermione and Luna onto the dance floor.

"So is it actually over between you and Lavender then?" Harry asked as he, Ron and Neville headed over to the drinks table.

"Yeah." Ron replied with a shrug. "She got Pavati to come and tell me."

"Well maybe you should ask Hermione to dance." Neville suggested.

"What's the point in that?" Ron asked. "She's a lesbian."

"No she isn't you idiotic turnip." Draco drawled as he came up behind them and moulded himself against Harry.

"But Harry said she was jealous of me being with Lavender." Ron said.

"Yeah, because she's in love with you." Neville pointed out.

"She is?" Ron asked uncertainly seeking out the brown haired girl on the dance floor.

"Apparently so." Draco told him. "Though I really can't imagine why."

"Well I don't know what Harry sees in you either." Ron retaliated.

"Well it's simple really." Draco replied arrogantly. "I'm totally amazing and completely fucking gorgeous."

"Just ask Hermione to dance Ron." Harry said.

"Ok, ok I'll ask her." Ron said as he gulped down the remains of his drink, squared his shoulders and then made his way directly towards Hermione.

"Drakey!" Pansy called in a whiney voice as she made her way over to him. "You were supposed to wait for me."

"I got impatient." Draco told her honestly. "Come on Harry, we're dancing."

"What? But I'm really awful." Harry replied as he was steered away.

"Well I happen to be fantastic so we're dancing." Draco said with a note of finality in his voice.

It was a fast song that was playing and Draco was soon shaking his hips and wiggling his bum in perfect time with the music. Harry was bumbling about a little awkwardly at first before opting to just stand still and let Draco dance around him.

"I suppose I'll have to dance with you then." Pansy sighed before seizing Neville's wrist and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Poor Neville looked utterly horrified as the Slytherin girl rubbed herself against him.

"Hermione?" Ron called above the music as he tapped her on the shoulder.

She stopped dancing and turned to face him with her arms crossed. The ginger boy shifted awkwardly before offering a hand to her.

"Dance?" He asked.

"Sorry." She replied. "I'm dancing with Seamus." She then moved through the crowd of dancing students before finding the Irish boy and pressing her body against his.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried in annoyance. "Stay there." She said to Ron before leaving him with Luna and making her way over to Hermione and Seamus. "What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"I'm dancing." Hermione replied.

"But you're ruining everything." Ginny complained. "You're supposed to be dancing with Ron and having a good time before kissing under the mistletoe."

"Well I can still do that." Hermione told her. "Just take out the Ron part and put Seamus in instead."

"I like the sound of that." Seamus said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hermione, that's pathetic." Ginny told her as she pulled the girl away from Seamus and ordered the Irish boy away. "I understand that Ron being with Lavender upset you but he's finished with her now so you may as well tell him how you feel and allow yourself to be happy not prance around with Seamus or some other guy to make Ron jealous as some form of revenge."

"Maybe I don't have feelings for Ron anymore." Hermione replied. "Did you ever consider that?"

"No I didn't." Ginny admitted. "But don't lie to me and say you're over my idiot of a brother because I know full well that you're not. Now please, just go over there and dance with him. This whole party was about getting the two of you together."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me." Ginny answered. "I planned this to get the two of you together. Actually I planned the Halloween party to get you two together but that didn't work out."

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked angrily. "You're supposed to be my friend; you shouldn't be meddling in my love life."

"I did it because I'm your friend." Ginny said defensively. "I just wanted to see the two of you happy."

"By interfering?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it wasn't like that." Ginny said.

"Enjoy your party Ginny." Hermione replied before pushing past her and exiting the hall.

"Alright there Ginny." Blaise greeted as he stepped up behind her draping an arm over her shoulders. "Fancy a dance with an incredibly good-looking guy?"

"Why do you know any?" Ginny replied before walking away from him.

"You should follow Hermione." Luna told Ron. "She looked upset."

"I'll probably just make things worse." Ron replied glumly.

"Probably." Luna agreed. "But you don't know until you try."

She smiled at him before taking a few steps back and untying her long plait. She unravelled her hair before she started head-banging despite the fact a slow song was playing.

Theo watched the Ravenclaw girl head-bang with an amused expression on his face.

"Ginny just rejected me." Blaise told him as he leaned next to him against the wall. "I still say she wants me though, she just doesn't realise it yet."

"Whatever you say mate." Theo replied his eyes fixed solely on Luna.

Blaise followed the other boy's gaze to see what he was staring at. He caught sight of the head-banging Luna and he turned to smirk at his friend.

"Haha, you've got a crush on Loony Lovegood." Blaise mocked.

"What? No I haven't." Theo denied.

Blaise snickered some more so Theo elbowed him in the stomach before walking away.

"I was talking to Nagini earlier." Harry said to Draco as they gently swayed together. "She asked me when I first realised I was in love with you."

"That's nice." Draco replied before his mind fully registered what the other boy had said. "Wait…what?"

"I told her I must have loved you all along." Harry continued as though the blonde hadn't interrupted. "But the day I truly realised it was that first night you shared my bed. I love you Draco."

He moved in to kiss the Slytherin but he pulled away and stood frozen for a few minutes with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. When Draco regained control of his limbs he turned on his heel and ran away from Harry as fast as he could.

"Draco!" Harry called fighting his way through the throng of students to try and catch up with the blonde. "Draco!"

"Not now Potter." Pansy told him as she grabbed hold of him and stopped him. "Just give him some time."

"But…"

"But nothing." Pansy said sternly. "Just leave it. I'll go make sure he's ok."

Harry nodded before making his way back over to the drinks table and knocking down a glass of punch wishing that he'd kept his stupid mouth shut.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	28. Ghosts and Goblins

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, ya'll should know that by now**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**I would like to dedicate this to anybody else who woke up with a hangover this morning**

**Chapter 28-Ghosts and Goblins **

Pansy entered the 6th year Slytherin boys' dormitory and found Draco lying on his back in the middle of his bed with the pillow over his face. She crept over to him and gently pulled the pillow away. He blinked at her a few times before draping his arm over his eyes.

"What happened?" Pansy asked as she crawled up beside him on the bed.

"He told me he loved me." Draco replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Well duh, anyone with eyes can see Potter's hopelessly in love with you." Pansy pointed out. "Why did you run off like that? Potter loving you is a good thing."

"No, no it's not." Draco said. "Fuck, when the dark lord finds out…"

"Drakey it may not come to that." Pansy told him softly.

"He'll find out." Draco said. "Sooner or later, he'll find out that Harry's in love with me and then he'll be expecting me to help lure him into a trap."

"But you're not going to."

"Of course I'm not going to." Draco snapped. "But when that snake-faced bastard finds out that I'm not loyal to him, I'm dead…Severus too. Any second I could feel my arm burn and I'll be expected to appear by his side. You said yourself anyone with eyes can see Harry loves me…I hate to think what would happen if the wrong person happened to be watching us."

"I don't understand." Pansy replied.

"Severus and I can't be the only death eaters in the school." Draco told her.

"Dumbledore would know." Pansy said trying to reassure him. "He knows everything; if someone else is a death-eater they won't be able to fool Dumbledore. You're safe here Draco, we all are."

The blonde shook his head silently clearly not getting and sense of comfort from his friend.

"I still don't understand why you ran." Pansy spoke up after a while. "I understand your worry and concern…but that doesn't explain why you ran."

"I ran because…" Draco sighed before thinking to himself exactly why it was he had run when Harry had declared his love for him. "I ran because I love him too."

Although the Slytherin girl still didn't understand the complicated puzzle that was Draco Malfoy, she asked no further questions. She remained silent by his side, a remarkable achievement for her, before she headed back to the party and left him to his thoughts.

Alone on his bed, Draco heard a familiar hissing sound. He sat up and looked across the floor in search of his pet. Nagini slithered towards him and he offered his arm for her to curl around before he lifted her onto the bed.

He settled back down onto the pillows again with Nagini draped over him, her triangular shaped head resting at his shoulder, her forked tongue occasionally licking the lobe of his ear in a gesture of comfort.

"I never wanted to fall in love you know." Draco said softly as he stroked Nagini's scaled neck causing the reptile to hiss in contentment. "Not even when I was younger and the house-elves used to read me fairytales. The whole Prince riding in and rescuing a beautiful Princess and then living happily ever after just sounded ridiculous to me. Maybe it was because I could see that my parents didn't love each other…I don't know…But I always promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love and then Harry Bloody Potter came along. When we were enemies everything was fine, I could handle us hating each other, it made sense…but love…that scares the shit out of me. I don't deserve him."

***

Up in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was sat in a comfy armchair by the fire watching the flames flicker and the wood burn. She heard Ron stumble in through the portrait hole but she didn't turn around to face him.

The ginger boy made his way over to her and occupied the comfy chair next to hers. He briefly looked into the hot embers before turning to look at her, admiring the way the sequins of her dress glinted when she shifted slightly in her seat.

Summoning up all his Gryffindor courage, he reached out a hand and gently ran it through a few strands of her brown hair.

"Don't." She ordered as she shied away from his touch.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Your hair looks nice straight…I prefer it curly though. Especially when we're outside and it's windy and all the air blows it about."

"What? That's when my hair looks the worst." Hermione replied.

"Oh…well, I like it like that." Ron said meekly.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione declared before standing up.

"Mione wait." Ron called as he made to follow her and tripped over his own feet and landed face down on the floor.

She looked back at him and couldn't help but smile slightly at his total lack of grace. Cheeks bright red, he picked himself off of the floor and rubbed his chin.

"Um…I like your dress." Ron told her.

"Thank you Ronald." Hermione replied. "Any time you want to borrow it just let me know."

"Oh ha-ha." He retorted sarcastically.

A silence passed between them as they each looked down at their feet. Hermione awkwardly fiddled with the sparkly bangles on her wrist while Ron tugged at his shirt sleeves.

"I'd still like to dance with you." Ron said quietly. "You know…if you wanted to. I understand if you don't of course, I mean there's no music, I'm a terrible dancer and I'd probably just step on your feet or something."

Hermione hesitated for a few moments before closing the space between them and lightly placing her hands on his shoulders. Ron gulped nervously before resting his hands at her waist. They swayed to the imaginary music still looking at anywhere but each other.

When their eyes shyly met they smiled slightly at one another. Growing more confident, Ron took Hermione's hands and made to spin her about but as he had predicted he stood on her foot before falling over backwards bringing her down on top of him.

They both blushed furiously and Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet accidentally giving Ron a full view of her knickers. She hastily pulled her dress back down and made for the staircase leading to the girls' dorm but Ron stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I told you I was a terrible dancer." Ron said and he was relieved to see a flicker of a smile on the girl's face.

"Why did you date Lavender?" Hermione asked as she gently pried her hand from Ron's grasp.

"I don't know." Ron answered awkwardly as he massaged the back of his neck. "It just sort of happened…I didn't even really like her."

"She's really pretty though." Hermione said watching him carefully for his reaction.

"Yeah I guess so." Ron replied with a shrug.

"Do you…" Hermione began before losing her nerve slightly. She looked to the floor and took a deep breath before raising her head to look him in the eye again. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"No." Ron answered instantly and Hermione's face fell. "I think you're beautiful." He added quickly and Hermione let out an uncharacteristic girly laugh before looking up at him bashfully. "Hermione I…I kind of want to kiss you."

"I kind of want to let you." She replied.

He grinned down at her and dipped his head low. She leaned on her tiptoes to meet him and they lightly bashed heads. They laughed a little in embarrassment before their lips met in a sweet but slightly awkward kiss.

***

Back in the great hall, Blaise was once again trying to make a move on Ginny.

"Why Miss Weasley." Blaise said with a smirk. "I do believe we are under the mistletoe."

Ginny looked up and let out a groan as she saw the white plant floating above them.

"You have to kiss me, its tradition." Blaise told her.

"Ok." Ginny agreed and Blaise beamed. "Close your eyes." She instructed.

The black boy did as he was told and kept his eyes closed and puckered his lips. Ginny smirked at the Slytherin boy before tiptoeing away. It took several minutes for Blaise to open his eyes and realise the Gryffindor girl had ditched him.

A few students who were nearby sniggered at him but he cast them dirty looks before declaring in a very loud voice that Ginny Weasley secretly wanted him.

Sat with Luna at the time, Ginny let out a snort of disgust.

"I so do not." She told her blonde-haired friend.

"Of course you don't." Luna agreed. "Because it's not a secret is it? You do have feelings for Blaise Zabini."

"What?" Ginny asked in total shock. "No I don't. I can't stand the guy, he's rude, he's arrogant, and he's a complete and utter flirt."

"Well you must like something about him." Luna said. "Why else would you be checking out his bum right now?"

Ginny blushed as she suddenly realised she had indeed been paying far too much attention to said Slytherins behind.

"Oh gosh." She exclaimed as she set her drink down. "It must be something in the punch." She excused. "Nott must have spiked it, that's all."

Ginny then hurried away feeling totally confused and distressed.

Theo then came over and sat in Ginny's seat. Luna smiled at him brightly and he smiled back before shaking his head and fixing his expression into an uninterested scowl.

"Oh, are you doing an impression of Professor Snape?" Luna asked. "It's very good."

"Are you always so…so…loony?" Theo asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked cocking her head to the side and staring at him in bemusement.

"Never mind." Theo replied.

He looked around the hall absentmindedly before his eyes landed back on her. She was still looking at him with her head tilted to one side with that same look of befuddlement.

"What?" He asked her.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Luna asked him.

"No." Theo answered quickly even as his mind conjured images of him doing just that.

"Well now that's upsetting." Luna replied as she stared at him through big blue eyes. "But no matter, I'm sure you'd have been bad at it anyway."

"I would not." Theo objected.

Luna just laughed at him before flouncing away leaving the Slytherin boy behind. One of the school's ghosts was floating nearby him and he shook his head at Theo.

"What?" Theo demanded to know. "I didn't want to kiss her and I don't fancy her."

The ghost just made a tutting noise before floating away.

Meanwhile, Harry was sat glumly in a corner of the hall pretending to listen to Professor Binns talk about the 1845 Goblin Rebellion.

**To Be Continued**

**(I know it's a weird place to end the chapter but whatever)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	29. Snarky Old Bat

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks 4 the reviews everyone**

**If you like this you should check out 'Saving You' by Aikoyu Saotome : )**

**Chapter 29-Snarky Old Bat**

December had quickly morphed into January and a few changes had taken place at the start of the New Year. First of all, Ron and Hermione were finally a couple. They had found the transition of friendship to romance a little awkward at first and neither was sure how to act around each other. However, in mid-January they realised that they didn't have to act any differently around one another. They had been friends for six years, they already knew about each other's annoying habits and such. So though they still argued quite frequently, they tended to make up a lot quicker with a few kisses and if Ron was a good boy and did all his homework, a little bit of groping.

Another significant change was that Luna had taken to sitting at the Slytherin table during meal times. Shockingly, she got on incredibly well with Pansy, Draco quite liked her despite the fact he understood very little of what she said, Blaise found her unique personality amusing and Theo was totally enamoured with her.

Of course, the Slytherin boy had yet to admit it but everyone could tell that romance would blossom between Theo and Luna very soon. His dorm mates were often subjected to Theo's moans and groans about the blonde Ravenclaw whilst he was dreaming; he'd been talking in his sleep ever since he could form coherent speech.

Then there was Blaise Zabini who obviously had an infatuation for Ginny and the dark-skinned boy was more than happy to own up to it. He seemed to have memorised Ginny's timetable and had recently developed the habit of turning up wherever she happened to be and carrying her bags as he walked her to her classes, consequently arriving late to his own and losing his house a large sum of points.

As of yet, Ginny had not given in to the Slytherin boy's charms. However, she had confided to both Luna and Hermione that she thought Blaise was reasonably good-looking if one liked the tall, dark and handsome thing.

Most of her fifth year friends had advised her to steer clear of Blaise saying he was too old for her and he was a Slytherin therefore not to be trusted. The last person to have made such a comment, Romilda Vane, had ended up in the hospital wing covered in sticky green bogeys courtesy of Ginny Weasley.

Sadly, Harry and Draco had had very little interaction since the Yule Ball when Harry had declared his love for the blonde. Harry had spent much of his time desperately trying to seek Draco out so they could talk and Draco had poured his concentration into avoiding Harry as much as humanly possible so that they wouldn't have to talk.

Everyone could see that both boys were miserable without one another but nobody seemed able to help reunite them. Ginny had executed many different schemes in hopes of getting the two boys back together but none of her plans had been successful. Pansy and Hermione had put their heads together and talked to the boys individually trying to persuade them to talk to one another but they had also failed. Even Ron had tried to encourage Harry to sneak into the Slytherin dorm under his invisibility cloak and cast Draco under the full body-bind so he had no choice but to listen. However, Harry had decided that trying to talk to Draco was a useless effort. He would not chase him around, if Draco wanted to talk, it was up to him to seek Harry out.

The Hogwarts Professor's had also put in an effort to help the two teens patch up their relationship by pairing them together in classes, or in Snape's case giving them detention so that they would be alone for an hour. Alas, these efforts were as futile as Harry and Draco's friends' attempts.

Another development at Hogwarts was the relationship between Snape and Lupin. After a very public kiss at dinner on New Year's Eve, the entire student population had become aware that their Potions master and Defence teacher were an item. There were even occasions when Snape smiled, a first year girl had been so shocked by the uncharacteristic expression that she had fallen off her stool and spilt her cauldron onto the floor.

However, despite being happy and in love, Snape was growing increasingly worried. At his last death-eater meeting, Voldemort had revealed his plans to attack Hogwarts on Valentine's Day. He had also said that a reliable source had informed him that Harry Potter had indeed fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

As Snape had failed to inform the dark lord of this vital piece of information, he had been subjected to the cruciatus curse for a full hour. So the potions master wasn't only worried about the coming attack, he also feared that someone in Hogwarts was passing information to Voldemort but he had no idea who it was. Even more worryingly, Dumbledore had no idea.

"Severus?" Remus asked as he looked over at his lover who was gazing out the window with a frown on his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Too much." He replied moodily.

Remus rose from the bed and crossed over to his lover wrapping his arms around him from behind. The werewolf pressed a gentle kiss to the pale man's neck before looking out the window with him. His amber eyes could just make out Draco's blonde head walking around the lake by himself.

"How is Draco these days?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure." Severus admitted.

"Perhaps you should talk to him." Remus suggested. "The poor boy looks so miserable; I can't help but worry about him."

"He's a strong boy." Severus replied. "He'll be fine."

"Severus, talk to him." Remus ordered before moving to pull his clothes on.

Releasing a sigh, Severus pulled on his long black cloak and left the room making his way outside to meet Draco. He came to stand beside his pupil who was at the edge of the dark lake looking into the watery depths.

"I hope you're not planning to jump." Severus said seriously taking hold of the blonde's arm and forcing him to step a safer distance away.

As the man gripped his arm Draco let out a wince of pain and his teacher's obsidian eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. Draco made to tug his arm away but his professor kept a firm hold on him and forced his robes, jumper and shirt sleeve up in order to inspect his arm and he found a new set of cuts marring the boy's ivory skin.

Feeling ashamed, Draco dropped his eyes to the snow-covered ground. His arm was released and he quickly pulled his sleeves back down to cover the damage.

"I thought you were past all this." Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I had a relapse." Draco mumbled. "It's not big deal."

"It most certainly is you foolish boy." Severus snapped gripping Draco's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "You have to stop this!"

"So yell at me some more." Draco drawled. "That'll help."

"Draco." Severus said warningly.

"Sorry." Draco replied quietly. "I just…when I cut…for the briefest of moments everything feels better, like I have control."

"I don't care how it makes you feel." Severus told him. "You're not to do it again is that understood?"

"I can't just magically stop." Draco answered. "It's more complicated than that…you don't understand."

"What about you and Potter?" He asked as he led the blonde back up to the castle out of the cold. "I could see you were happy with him and now the two of you don't even look at each other."

"He loves me." Draco informed his professor. "He told me so at the Yule ball. It's better if I stay away from him…safer."

"No Draco it is not." Severus said before checking that the corridor was empty and no-one was listening in. "The dark lord has been informed that Potter is in love with you and he plans to attack next month. It is likely that you will be called to a meeting soon. Pushing Potter away is not going to protect him; it is only going to cause the both of you to be miserable."

"Even so, I should stay away." Draco replied. "It's easier."

"You love him too." Severus stated after a while.

Draco nodded.

"It scares me Severus." He admitted. "I don't know how to be in love. Things will be simpler if I just close off and stay away, then I won't hurt him and he can't hurt me."

"Draco Malfoy, you're an idiot." Severus told him before walking away from his student.

"Yeah well…you fuck a werewolf." Draco called after him childishly.

"At least I'm getting laid." Severus replied over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Snarky old bat." Draco muttered under his breath before stalking through the corridors.

On his way to the Slytherin common room he came across Theo and Luna kissing passionately in an alcove. Draco did a double take before hurrying away to give them their privacy. He'd seen it coming of course, everyone did, he just wasn't entirely prepared to see the two with their tongues down one another's throats.

Upon entering the common room he headed straight to Pansy and Blaise to share the juicy gossip.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Pansy said. "Aww they make such a cute couple."

"Yeah well, as soon as Miss Weasley finally admits she's head over heels in love with me, we're going to be the sexiest couple in the entire school." Blaise told them with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Really?" Draco asked. "Does that mean you've found a spell to make you attractive then?"

"Fuck you Malfoy." Blaise replied.

"Ooh snappy comeback." Draco said sarcastically.

"When are you going to get back with Potter?" Pansy asked simultaneously changing the subject and creating a tense atmosphere.

"Just stay out of it Pans." Draco groaned as he headed up to his dorm, his two friends following right behind them.

"The chick's got a point mate." Blaise said reasonably. "You and Potter were great together, you made each other happy. You shouldn't run away from that."

"I'm not running away from anything." Draco replied angrily. "I just realised I can do better than a Gryffindor alright."

"Liar." Pansy and Blaise said together both frowning at him.

"Oh will the pair of you just go away?" Draco asked in annoyance.

Nagini then slithered out form beneath Draco's bed letting out a string of hisses. Blaise eyed her apprehensively and edged towards the door. The snake snapped threateningly at his heels and he ran from the room screaming like a first year Hufflepuff girl.

"Why are you so afraid to be in love Coco?" Pansy asked not batting an eyelid when Nagini snapped at her heels.

Draco didn't answer her. Instead, he paled slightly and let out a sharp wince as his hand flew to his arm; Voldemort was summoning him.

**To Be Continued**

**Ooh, a cliff-hanger, I am cruel lol**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	30. Dogs Go To Heaven and Bats Go To Hell

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah**

**Thanks 4 the reviews people : ) keep 'em coming**

**Chapter 30-Dogs Go To Heaven and Bats Go To Hell**

Grabbing hold of his wand, Draco made his way quickly through the corridors meeting Snape along the way. Together, they headed out of the castle and half ran across the grounds and out of the gates. Up in Gryffindor tower, Harry happened to be looking out the window and caught sight of the two pretend death-eaters leaving to meet with Voldemort.

There was a dull burning sensation in Harry's scar and he feared what may happen to the boy he loved.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she noticed her friend rubbing the lightening-bolt on his forehead.

"I have a bad feeling." Harry told her and Ron.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps you should go and see Dumbledore." Hermione advised. "He'll know what to do."

"I don't think so." Harry replied shaking his head. He scanned the common room to make sure no-one was listening in before revealing to them that he had just seen Draco and Snape leaving the school grounds. "Voldemort must have summoned them."

"You shouldn't worry Harry." Hermione said as she rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Professor Snape must have been to hundreds of meetings, he'll make sure Draco returns safely."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry said though he didn't feel better at all. "I'm going to take a walk."

"We'll come with you." Ron offered making to get up.

"No." Harry replied. "I want to be alone."

"Ok." Hermione said as she offered him a smile. "But we'll be here when you need us. Always."

He nodded to her before making his way out of the common room and roaming the corridors still feeling irritated by the twinge in his scar. He wandered the halls aimlessly before ending up outside Lupin's door. Raising his fist he knocked on the wood before hearing his professor give him permission to enter.

The gentle werewolf was sat at his desk with a cup of tea and a box of chocolates whilst he marked some essays. He gestured for Harry to join him and offered him tea and chocolate.

"I'm worried about him." Harry said and Lupin had no need to ask as to whom his pupil was referring, he knew he meant Draco.

"Severus will take care of him." Lupin told him with a kind smile. "You needn't worry."

"My scar keeps burning." Harry informed him as he once again traced the lightening shaped mark with his finger. "That usually means something bad is going to happen."

"Eat some chocolate." Lupin advised. "Perhaps it will make you feel better."

"Is that all you can say?" Harry asked. "Eat some chocolate. How the hell is that going to make me feel better?"

"Harry, just calm down." Lupin told him patiently.

"No!" Harry yelled as he threw his tea cup across the room and stood from his chair. The china smashed against the wall and the pieces fell to the floor as the hot liquid stained the carpet. "I won't calm down, I can't, not when Draco's surrounded by Voldemort and his twisted death-eaters. Anything could happen to him and I'm stuck here unable to do a thing, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Of course I do." Lupin answered in a gentle tone. "Severus is out there too you know and I'm just as worried about him as you are about Draco. But shouting your frustration and throwing things across rooms isn't going to help anybody. You just need to relax and wait for them to return."

"But what if they don't?" Harry asked frantically. "What if Voldemort finds out they're on our side, what if they get killed?"

"They won't." Lupin assured him.

"You can't know that." Harry replied as he picked up the chair he'd been sat on and launched it across the room.

"Harry." Lupin said softly as he saw the boy fighting back tears. He pulled the boy-who-lived into a comforting hug and whispered soothing words in his ear.

***

Keeping one hand on Draco's back, Snape led him through the mansion and into the meeting room. As was expected of them, they dropped to their knees in front of the dark lord and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Ah Severusss." Voldemort greeted with a hiss as the potions master took his place in the circle of death-eaters. "And young Draco." He said as he eyed the blonde teen with lust burning in his crimson eyes. "You have done well my boy." He told him as he stood before Draco and ran a bony pale finger down his cheek; it took all of Draco's self-control not to shiver in revulsion. "You have sssucceeded in making Potter fall in love with you. I am most pleasssed. You ssshall be rewarded my sssweet."

"Thank you my lord." Draco replied bowing his head respectfully.

Voldemort circled Draco before coming to stop behind him resting his hands on the youth's hips. As the older man pressed himself against him, Draco could clearly feel his erection digging into him and it made him feel sick.

"As for you Severusss." Voldemort said as he turned his piercing red stare to the dark-haired man. "You are to be punissshed, traitor. Bella, make it a ssslow death."

"I'd be glad to my lord." The crazy witch cackled before she and the other death-eaters advanced on Snape with their wands drawn.

Gripping Draco's shoulder, Voldemort led him away from the scene and Draco desperately tried to block out the sounds of his aunt's wicked laughter as she made Severus Snape scream in agony.

The deranged pale wizard led the Malfoy heir through the halls and into his bedroom. He guided Draco inside with uncharacteristic gentleness. Draco stood still feeling his stomach clench something dreadful from being in this room once more. Last time he was there the dark lord had planned to take his virginity, would have done in fact were it not for Nagini. However, Nagini was not here to help him this time and Severus was in no position to save him.

"I've missed you ssso Draco." Voldemort told him as he stood behind the boy and slowly peeled off his robes. "All I want is to be inssside of you again."

Draco took a few moments to marvel at the power of Severus' memory charm. He knew his professor had cast a spell on the dark lord to make him think he had had his way with him but Draco would have thought the spell would have worn off by now. Obviously Severus was more powerful than he had realised and that thought gave him a small sense of hope. Perhaps he would be able to fight the other death-eaters off and come to his rescue.

"So beautiful." Voldemort whispered as he removed the last of Draco's clothing and admired his scarred body.

Those cold hands that were like large pale spiders ghosted over Draco's body bringing up goose bumps all over his ivory flesh. The dark lord moved around to Draco's front and lightly traced the scars on his arms before bringing the arm with the dark mark to his mouth and licking the black tattoo.

All Draco wanted to do was rip his arm away but he couldn't find the courage to move. If he even tried to escape he'd be dead before he reached the door.

Death, perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. Not so long ago he had tried to take his own life why not make a run for it and have Voldemort kill him now? Surely that would be preferable to having the vile creature touching him.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the satin sheets beneath him. He was on the bed with the dark lord looming over him and he couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

Thin cold lips pressed down upon his and Draco's mouth was soon invaded by the other wizards tongue. He opened his mouth obediently but refused to kiss back. Even if he and Harry weren't together anymore, and even though there was a chance he may not see the Gryffindor again, Draco would not betray him in such a way.

Voldemort moved away from the sixteen year old boy's mouth and slithered down his body pressing kisses to his throat and chest before placing kisses along his stomach.

He brought up a hand and curled his fingers possessively around Draco's limp cock making the school-boy whimper.

"Spread your legsss Draco." He ordered. "It is time for your massster to give you your reward. You've been ever sssuch a good boy."

Closing his eyes, Draco spread his legs and Harry's face formed in his mind. He let out a strangled sob at the image and jerked away from the fingers that were playing at his entrance.

Opening his eyes, he met the harsh red stare of the dark lord.

"Draco." Voldemort hissed dangerously. "I told you to ssspread your legsss."

"No." Draco replied as he brought his knee up into the older man's groin.

Gathering his strength he shoved the older man off of him and pushed him to the floor. He then dived off the bed and scrambled through his pile of clothes until he found his wand. Aiming it at the dark lord he cast the first spell that came to his mind and left his mouth.

"Incarcerous." Ropes wound themselves around the dark lord and Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he hastened to pull his clothes back on.

However, his relief was short lived as when he had pulled his trousers back on Voldemort had performed a wandless spell that had caused the rope to become a live snake and slither away from him and onto the floor.

Draco fired a stinging hex at the dark wizard but he dodged out of the way and stalked towards the teen with a fierce glint in his red eyes and his slit-like nostrils flaring in anger.

Throwing another curse at the advancing wizard Draco turned to make a run for it but the snake wrapped itself around his ankle causing him to overbalance and crash to the floor.

As the snake slithered away, Voldemort clasped one hand around his throat before snatching Draco's wand away with the other. He threw the wand across the room far out of Draco's reach.

In a few quick movements, Draco found himself on the bed again with the dark lord wrenching his trousers and boxers off of his body.

Draco struggled to get away beating his fists against the older man but the dark lord merely laughed cruelly at his attempts. He struck Draco across the face creating a red-coloured handprint on his pale cheek. Muttering a spell under his breath, Voldemort used wandless magic to tie Draco's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Growing ever more desperate, Draco flailed his legs about wilding with the hopes of kicking the sick man off. However, his attempts were all in vain and Voldemort was soon positioning himself at Draco's virginal asshole and hooking his legs over his shoulders making the blonde's arse totally accessible to him.

Not caring that he may look and sound pathetic and not caring about his pride or his reputation or the fact that he was a Malfoy, Draco sobbed and begged for mercy.

"Don't do this please!" He yelled urgently. "No…no don't…please…stop don't do this…stop, stop, stop, STOP!"

His pleas were ignored and the dark lord was soon brutally forcing himself inside of the crying Slytherin. Draco cried out at the agonising pain feeling as though he was being torn in half. The dark lord grunted above him as he thrust in and out of the boy drawing a sick sense of pleasure from every tear Draco cried and every scream he made as well as the feel of the boy's blood acting as lubricant.

Slamming his eyes shut and turning his head to the side, Draco gave up on pleading with the vicious monster to stop. He bit down on his lip trying to stifle his cries as he thought of Harry.

Without realising it, Harry's name slipped from Draco's mouth in the form of a whimper. Luckily the dark lord was too immersed in plunging into Draco's tight hole to hear him.

As time went on, Voldemort become more savage with every angle of his hips causing Draco more and more pain. He squeezed the boy's throat until he almost lost consciousness but would always let go at the last available second wanting him to remain awake through the ordeal. He raked his blunt fingernails down Draco's pale torso digging into the flesh and drawing blood.

Finally, the dark lord reached climax and he pulled himself out of the abused boy's anus. He laughed cruelly as he gently brushed a tear away from Draco's face.

With a flick of his wand he untied Draco and handed him back his clothes.

"I hate you." Draco seethed earning himself a stinging slap to the face.

He glared up at his rapist who simply sneered at him before fixing his long black robe over his lithe body.

Fighting the urge to be sick, Draco quickly pulled his clothes back on. His eyes darted to his wand on the other side of the room but he knew he had no chance of reaching it in order to defend himself.

"Come Draco." Voldemort ordered holding his hand out to the boy. "Let usss see how our dear Severusss is doing."

When Draco made no effort to move the older man lost patience and gripped his upper arm and dragged him out of the room and down to the dungeons where Severus was chained up in a cell.

Draco gasped when he saw him. He was wearing nothing other than his trousers and his naked torso was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked weak and defeated yet he found the strength to lift his head and glare at the dark lord.

"My dear Severusss, I trussst you are comfortable?" Voldemort enquired with a sinister smile.

Severus' only form of reply was to spit a mouthful of blood onto the dirty cell floor.

Still keeping a hand on Draco, Voldemort opened the cell door then threw the blonde haired boy inside with such force that his head smashed against the brick wall cutting his forehead open and making him bleed.

"Fear not my friendsss." Voldemort hissed manically. "I ssshall return in the morning."

He laughed evilly before leaving the dungeons.

"Draco?" Severus asked as he wheezed for breath, he was obviously in a great deal of pain. "Are you alright?"

"We're going to die aren't we?" Draco replied as he placed a hand to his cut head letting out a wince.

"No, you're going to get out of here." Severus told him confidently. "You just have to trust me and do what I say. Come here, move closer."

Draco did as he was told and dragged himself to his professor's feet.

"Good." Severus said. "Now take off my right shoe."

Casting the man an odd look Draco followed the instruction and gently slipped the shoe off. Severus took in a sharp intake of breath. As Draco inspected the foot he saw that it was clearly broken.

"Now take my sock off, carefully."

Again, Draco followed the order. The black sock was damp with what Draco strongly suspected was blood and he realised there was something in the inside at the bottom.

"It's a portkey." Severus told him as Draco shook the small object, a figurine werewolf, out of the dirty garment. "Hold it in your hand and say the word 'Moony' and you'll be taken straight to Remus."

"Ok." Draco said as he dropped the sock and stood up facing the battered man who was cuffed to the wall. "How do I get these chains off?" He asked as he tugged at the metal.

"You don't." Severus responded and Draco looked at him.

Black eyes met blue and a determined expression painted itself on to Severus' featured. The older man's earlier words repeated themselves in Draco's head, 'you're going to get out of here'. That's what Severus had told him, _'you're'_ not 'we're'.

"Go on Draco." Severus told him.

"Severus." Draco whispered shaking his head. "I can't leave you here."

"Draco you must." Severus insisted his eyes boring in to those of his pupil. "Now go on, go."

"No, both of us or none of us." Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy this is no time to be a Gryffindor." Severus snarled. "Now go."

Ignoring the glare he was receiving, Draco tucked the portkey safely in his pocket before he reaching his hands up to try and prize the shackles off of Severus' wrists.

"You're wasting your time." Severus gritted out. "You'll never get them off without magic and neither of us has a wand."

"No you don't Snivellus." An amused voice said. "But I do."

Both Draco and Severus whipped their heads round to see a supposedly dead man leaning casually against the wall outside their cell idly twisting a wand in his hands.

"Black?" Severus asked in disbelief. "You can't be…you're…you're dead."

"Yet here I stand very much alive." Sirius Black replied coolly.

"But…but…how?" Draco asked flabbergasted as he stared wide-eyed at Harry's un-deceased godfather.

"There's only one explanation." Severus grimaced. "Your crazy aunt Bellatrix killed me and now I've joined the mangy mutt in hell."

"Afraid not Snivellus." Sirius replied as he stepped forward and magically opened the cell door. "You see even if I _were_ dead I wouldn't have gone to hell. Hell is for the bats, whilst all dogs go to heaven."

Severus made to make some scathing retort but Draco interrupted him.

"Will you two stop being so childish so we can get out of here."

The two older wizards continued to glare at each other as Sirius stepped forward and magically unchained the man he used to bully back in their school days.

Severus let out a sharp hiss of pain and Draco moved to help him stand.

"Wimp." Sirius remarked.

"Just shut up." Draco sighed as he fished the portkey out of his pocket. "Everybody hold on."

They each placed a finger on the small portkey and keeping an arm around Severus' waist for support, Draco said the word 'Moony'. They each felt a familiar jerk behind the navel as their feet were ripped from the floor and everything began spinning.

The spinning came to a stop and the three men landed in Remus Lupin's office.

"Draco." Harry called in relief as he saw the blonde head. "Sirius?" He asked in shock as he caught sight of his godfather.

"Hiya kid." Sirius greeted fondly as he pulled the startled boy into a tight embrace. "Hi Moony." He said as he moved to hug the equally startled Remus.

"How…how?" He stammered as he looked at his best friend and former lover.

"Come on babe, you don't honestly think falling through a veil is enough to kill Sirius Black." Sirius laughed before seizing the werewolf into a kiss.

Severus' eyes filled with pain as he witnessed the exchange. He glared at Sirius' back before limping out of the room.

Recovering from his shock, Remus gently pushed Sirius away.

"Severus wait." He said as he made to help him. "Let me take you to the hospital wing."

"Just get your filthy werewolf hands off me." Severus snarled. "I don't need help from you."

Remus took a step backwards looking as though he'd just been slapped.

Glaring at Sirius with as much venom as he could muster, Draco moved to help Severus out and ensure he got to the hospital wing safely.

Part of Harry wanted to follow Draco but he knew now probably wasn't the best time, besides, he'd just got his godfather back.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	31. Need to Bleed

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing people, I'm so glad so many of you like this story since it has no plan whatsoever lol**

**Chapter 31-Need to Bleed**

"Admit it, you missed me." Sirius said with a grin.

"How?" Harry asked staring at his godfather in awe.

"I don't know how." Sirius admitted. "But I'm alive and I'm glad to be."

He grinned at his two companions but frowned when he received a punch in the face from Remus.

"Ow." Sirius complained obviously startled. "What was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Remus demanded to know. "You've been alive all this time and you're only showing up now? Do you have any idea what you've put us through? And what the hell were you doing in Voldemort's lair?"

"One question at a time Moony." Sirius begged holding his hands up in defence. "Ok, I fell through the veil right, and somehow I found my way out again. I ended up back in the department of mysteries in my dog form. It must have taken me weeks to find my way out of there and then I had to sneak out of the ministry building itself, past all the aurors and everybody else. As for what I've put you through, I'm sorry but I had no way of contacting you. And I ended up in Voldemort's lair because I found my dear cousin Bellatrix hanging around outside Grimmauld Place and I followed her. I've been hiding out in the sewers below his dungeons. In my dog form I could hear what was going on above me so I figured I'd better help old Snivellus and the Malfoy kid out."

"I'm glad you're alive Sirius." Remus told him. "Truly I am, but right now I have to go and see Severus."

"Oh what do you care about that old bat for?" Sirius asked.

"That old bat is my lover." Remus replied.

"What?" Sirius asked in total shock. "But I…you and me…we're…you're with me."

"Um…I should go do my homework." Harry said uncomfortably before retreating from the room.

"Things have changed." Remus said quietly.

"Then change them back." Sirius demanded as he gripped the werewolf's shoulder and forced the shorter male to look him in the eye. "Look, you thought I was dead and you moved on, I understand that, but…well I'm not dead. I'm alive, and I'm here. So we can be together again, like it's supposed to be."

The animagus kissed the werewolf but soon realised his friend wasn't quite as enthusiastic as he was.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"You should see Dumbledore." Remus replied dodging the question. "Let him know you're alive."

"Alright, let's go." Sirius said tugging on the other man's hand.

"No, you go." Remus told him. "I'm going to check on Severus."

"You're back with me now; you don't have to check on him." Sirius stated.

"I love him." Remus whispered softly.

Sirius took a step back from his friend looking at him as if he'd grown an extra head. He shook his head in denial willing the other wizard to deny the words he had just spoken.

"I'm sorry." Remus apologised. "I never…I didn't…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I wasn't supposed to live you mean." Sirius said darkly.

"Padfoot don't say that." Remus sighed. "I love you, you know I do. I love you both but…"

"You love him more." Sirius finished for him and Remus nodded. "Whatever." Sirius said faking an air of nonchalance before exiting the room.

As he watched the other man leave, Remus let out a small whine. He hated that he was hurting his best friend and he hated that Severus was in the hospital wing right now after taking what looked to be a severe beating. Why could things never be simple he wondered.

He made his way up to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was fussing over Severus, Draco standing awkwardly at his bedside.

"Get out." Severus snapped when he caught sight of the werewolf.

"Severus, please." Remus said gently stepping closer to him.

"Get out." Severus repeated sounding angrier. "Just go back to that mangy mutt of yours."

"Now's not a good time professor." Draco told him. "You should leave."

"Fine." Remus relented. "But I'll be back. You can't push me away that easily Severus."

Remaining as professional as ever, Madame Pomfrey completely ignored the exchange between her two work colleagues and continued healing all of her patient's wounds.

"Nearly done now Severus." The mediwitch said gently.

"Oh stop fussing over me woman, I'm fine." He insisted.

"Oh be silent." Poppy told him. "I'll tell you when you are fine and right now you must certainly are not."

"Oh leave me alone and torture Draco for a while." Severus replied.

"Your injuries are more serious right now." Poppy said. "However I do wish to check you over Mr. Malfoy." She added to the blonde teen.

"There's really no need." Draco told him as he backed away nervously. "I'm fine."

"You Slytherins are all the same." Poppy sighed dramatically. "You are all so difficult."

When she turned to look up at Draco she found that the boy had left. She made a tutting noise before turning her attention back to Severus who envied his student's ability to escape the hands of the school nurse.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, Pansy, Blaise and Theo instantly made their way over to their platinum blonde-headed friend.

"Drakey your head!" Pansy exclaimed frantically as she spotted the dried blood.

"I'm fine." He told her half-heartedly as she took his face in her hands and inspected the cut more closely.

"What the hell happened dude?" Blaise asked him as the four made their way to the dormitory for a bit of privacy.

"I had a fight with a dungeon wall." Draco drawled as he allowed Pansy to wash away the dried blood with a cloth.

Blaise and Theo exchanged a concerned look but neither boy pried Draco for more information understanding that whatever had happened was not something he cared to discuss.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Pansy asked after she had cleaned Draco's wound. He nodded in response. "But Draco…" She began only to be interrupted by Theo.

"He doesn't want to talk about it Pansy so just leave it." He told her firmly.

Pansy pursed her lips before letting out an 'hmphf' noise then leaving the boys' dorm muttering about how badly treated and underappreciated she was.

Nodding to the two boys in thanks, Draco collected his shower things and a fresh set of clothes before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

He set his things down then stepped into the shower turning the water on to a scalding heat as if trying to burn off his scarred and tainted flesh. Draco hissed in pain as the hot spray beat down upon his alabaster skin quickly turning it a nasty shade of red. His eyes fogged from the steam clouding his vision and unable to bear the scorching water for a moment longer he blindly reached for the shower dial and turned the water to cold.

The chill water droplets soothed his skin and he sighed in relief before reaching for his lemon scented shower gel and washing every inch of his body, wincing slightly when he came into contact with his aching anus.

Turning the water off, Draco stepped carefully out of the shower and seized his bath towel. He dried himself off with more force than necessary, causing himself friction burn in a few places. It wasn't enough for him, he needed something more. He needed a blade.

Yanking open the cabinet below the sink Draco searched hungrily for a hint of silver metal letting out a rage of fury when he could not find one. He searched every possible place in the bathroom where a razor blade or pair of nail scissors might be kept but he found nothing.

Outraged, he pulled his clean boxers on and then his trousers before storming shirtless into the main room where Blaise and Theo were sat at their respective beds waiting for him.

"Where are they?" Draco demanded to know, for once not caring that others could few the scars on his arms or the ugly tattoo of the dark mark.

"What?" Blaise asked looking at his friend in confusion.

"My blades, where are they?" Draco questioned as he pulled open his bedside drawer and rummaged through.

"Draco, calm down." Theo said as he moved towards the trembling boy and lightly placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Draco shrieked violently pushing the other boy away.

Theo staggered backwards in shock and shared a worried look with Blaise.

"Fuck, there has to be something." Draco said to himself as he made a complete mess of the room as he hunted for some form of sharp implement.

"Draco, just stop." Theo told him, though he kept a safe distance from the blonde. "Take a few deep breaths and try to relax."

"Listen to him." Blaise said urgently. "You don't really want to do this; you don't want to harm yourself again. What would Potter think?"

"I don't give a FUCK what he thinks." Draco retorted as he rounded on the other two boys and glared at them. "He doesn't understand and neither do you. I want to cut damn it. I need to fucking bleed."

"I'm sorry about this mate." Theo apologised as he withdrew his wand. "Stupefy."

Without his wand, Draco had no hope of defending himself and he collapsed to the floor with a thud. The two boys gently picked him up off the floor and placed him on his bed.

"Put a shirt on him." Theo instructed before heading towards the door.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Blaise asked.

"To get Potter." Theo replied. "He's the only one who will be able to talk sense into him right now. I don't know what happened to Draco at that meeting but it couldn't have been pretty."

Theo passed Pansy in the common room and he wordlessly gestured for her to return to the boys' dorm. He then left the common room and headed for Gryffindor tower in search of the boy-who-lived.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	32. Love

**Disclaimer-Shockingly, I **_**still**_** don't own Harry Potter, but no fear my friends, I shall soon take over *evil laughs* well ok, I probably won't but it would be awesome if I did.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people, you really do cheer me up : )**

**Chapter 32-Love **

When Theo returned to his dormitory Harry Potter followed in behind him. It was Pansy who cast the counter spell that returned Draco to consciousness. The blonde sat up on the bed and glared mutinously at Theo before his eyes landed on Harry and he dropped his gaze to his lap.

"Get out." Harry said and Theo and Blaise instantly fled the room.

Pansy however remained where she was hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised in question as she tapped her right foot impatiently reminding Harry forcibly of Hermione.

"Can you give me some time alone with Draco?" Harry asked her. "Please." He added.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Pansy told Draco before she left through the door, Nagini slithering in as she stalked out.

"I want to cut." Draco whimpered. "Please Harry…just give me something. I need…I need the pain."

Harry looked at the trembling blonde sadly whilst Nagini slithered towards her master and entwined herself around his waist before raising her reptile head to look him in the eye before licking his cheek. She hissed words that only Harry understood.

"Nagini says she does not wish to see you hurt." Harry said. "And neither do I Draco."

Gently plucking Nagini away from his body and settling her on the ground, Draco tried to ignore Harry's stare. He pulled his knees to his chest and locked his arms around his legs before rocking himself to and fro.

"Draco, baby?" Harry asked softly as he crouched by the Slytherins side. "Look at me."

Scratching at his arms, Draco lifted his blue eyes to meet the forest-green gaze of the Gryffindor.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do." Harry answered instantly as he edged a fraction closer, Nagini watched the pair closely. "Nothing could stop me loving you."

"Then…if you love me…you'll give me what I want." Draco said. "You'll let me cut."

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Please Harry please." Draco begged as he moved into a kneeling position and gripped Harry's shoulders looking into his eyes pleadingly. "You said you love me. You'll let me if you love me."

"No Draco, it's because I love you that I won't let you." Harry replied gently taking the boy's face in his hands.

Releasing a sob that pulled at Harry's heart strings, Draco pulled away and shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall. He brought his knees to his chest resumed rocking back and forth, this time bashing his head on the wall.

"Draco, stop it." Harry told him as he stood up and moved over to him.

He made to touch the boy but the blonde batted his hands away before diving onto his stomach and letting out an anguish-filled scream that caused Pansy to burst back into the dormitory, Blaise and Theo not too far behind her.

"This is ridiculous." Pansy scoffed. "Potter's just making things worse."

She approached Draco and massaged his shoulders gently. He stiffened at the contact at first but after a few seconds he ceased screaming and after several seconds more he curled up in her lap with his head resting on her shoulder as she worked her hands through his golden tresses.

"Sssh, Coco, its ok." She soothed. "You can go now Potter."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry replied stubbornly. "I can't leave him when he's in this state, he's my boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Pansy pointed out as Blaise and Theo shared a look before leaving the room again.

"I love him." Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"Sweet Potter, now get out." Pansy told him. "Drakey doesn't want you here."

"Yes he does." Harry argued.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not the room." Draco spoke up as he moved off of Pansy's lap and headed to the welcoming comfort of his bed.

Nagini hissed in comfort as she slithered after him. The blonde teen gathered her onto the bed where she spread out next to him resting her head on his tummy and swishing her tail threateningly at the other two students eyeing them beadily.

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco replied after a few moments' contemplation. "There are a few things I need to tell you."

"Ok, I'm listening." Harry said as he moved closer to his bed, watching the protective snake's swishing tail apprehensively.

"Pansy, I want to talk to him alone." Draco told the Slytherin girl.

She looked ready to stomp her feet like a petulant child and argue the matter but she restrained herself and left the room. Nagini licked Draco's face a final time before moving smoothly off of the bed and following the witch out of the door hissing to Harry that she would stand guard ensuring their privacy. Harry hissed a thank you to the snake before turning back to the blonde and cautiously approaching his bed.

"Sit…sit down." Draco said his voice shaking a little.

Harry sat down and patiently waited for the other boy to speak. Draco stared down at the bed-sheets seemingly gathering his thoughts and to Harry's relief, he looked a great deal calmer than the hysterical Draco he had been presented with when he first entered the dorm.

"Ok, first of all…I'm sorry." Draco apologised as he met Harry's eye. "I'm sorry for running out on you at the Yule ball and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you since."

"You don't need to apologise Draco." Harry told him as he gently took the blonde's hand in his own pleased that he didn't pull away. "You're already forgiven."

"Right um…second thing then." Draco said. "I…as much as it scares me to admit, I love you too." Draco peered at Harry shyly through his eyelashes relieved to see a smile in response. "Um…ok last thing…it's not…this isn't something you're going to like."

"This is to do with Voldemort isn't it?" Harry asked and Draco nodded pulling his eyes away from those emerald-green. "It's ok Draco, you can tell me. Just take your time."

"He…he's been informed that you've fallen in love with me." Draco replied.

"What else?" Harry asked. "What did that shithole do to you?"

Draco swallowed and tears pricked at his eyes threatening to fall but he refused to grant them release. Taking a deep breath he forced the tears back before holding his head high and looking Harry in the face.

"He raped me." Draco said emotionlessly as if he was commenting on a matter of little importance such as the weather.

"No." Harry whispered shaking his head, his face a picture of despair as he stared dumbfounded at Draco. "No." He repeated just as quietly as the first time.

Fisting his hands in his forever messy hair Harry stood from the bed and paced the length of the room, his expression gradually morphing from despair to anger.

"I'm sorry." Draco told him in that same lifeless voice. "I should have been brave enough and strong enough to fight him off. I shouldn't be so weak."

"Draco Malfoy you are not weak." Harry told him sternly as he marched back over. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"Do you still love me now?" Draco asked, his voice sounding eerie as though it belonged to a graveyard. "Do you still want to touch me now you know how disgusting I am…how dirty."

"You are not dirty and you're not disgusting." Harry replied as he returned to the bed. "And yes, I still want to touch you." He told him as he stroked the boy's cheek as if to prove that. "And I still love you." He assured him as he traced Draco's lips with his thumb.

"I need to feel something Harry." Draco said, a hint of emotion finally creeping back into his voice. "Pain…pleasure…anything…I just need to feel."

"Then feel this." Harry replied placing his lips firmly against Draco's swiping his tongue across the blonde's lower lip. Draco's mouth parted and he welcomed Harry's tongue with his own moaning softly as they moved their bodies closer together and coiling their arms around one another.

"Don't ever leave me Harry." Draco breathed as he pulled away from the Gryffindors mouth and buried his face in the crook of his lion's neck. "I'll die without you. I…I love you so much…I need you." A few tears finally dropped from his eyes and danced down his pale cheeks like a raindrop clinging to the petal of a wilting white rose.

"I know baby." Harry replied placing a kiss to the top of Draco's head and inhaling his lemony scent. "I know. I love you too and I swear to Merlin, Mordred and Morgana that I will _never_ let that evil shit touch you again. That wanker is going to die for what he's done to you and what he did to my parents and whatever he's done to anyone else."

"Kiss me again Harry." Draco said his lips aching with need.

Harry easily complied and captured his snake's mouth cradling the back of his head.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	33. Padfoot

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, all I have is the books, the films, a little Harry and Draco figurine, a Harry Potter bookmark and a sorting hat that **_**always**_** puts me in Slytherin**

**Thanks 4 the reviews people**

**Chapter 33-Padfoot**

For the rest of the day, Harry and Draco stayed in the latter's dorm curled up together on the bed. They exchanged a few words but were mostly silent as Draco rested his head on Harry's chest and Harry carded his fingers through Draco's hair. At some point Nagini slithered back inside and joined the two boys on the bed draping herself over both of them releasing the occasional hiss.

***

As Theo and Blaise had both left the Slytherin common room Pansy was by herself. She sat alone on the black leather sofa completing all of her homework and glaring mutinously at the first years in the corner when they began making too much noise.

***

The two Slytherin boys had left the dungeons together but they had parted ways, Blaise heading to the quidditch pitch and Theo to the greenhouses.

Over on the quidditch pitch, Blaise spotted Ginny Weasley streaking across the sky on her broomstick. Taking a seat in the stands he watched the Gryffindor fly gracefully through the air, her red tresses spilling out behind her.

After a while, Ginny noticed she was being watched. She rolled her eyes when she realised it was Blaise Zabini, her personal stalker. She rocketed towards him on her broom before coming to an impressive stop beside him and gracefully dismounting her broomstick.

"Miss Weasley." Blaise acknowledged pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Wiping her hand on her robes Ginny set her broomstick aside and sat beside him on the bench. They sat together in silence and the dark-skinned boy wrapped his arm around her pulling the girl closer to him. She told herself that she was only permitting such a thing because she was cold.

"When are you going to admit you fancy me then?" Blaise asked after a while as he twirled a lock of her flaming red hair around his chocolate coloured finger.

"Get over yourself Zabini." Ginny scoffed as she pulled her hair away from his fingers and scooted a few inches away from him. "I'm way too good for you. I'm beautiful, I'm powerful, I'm smart and independent and I don't need some snarky Slytherin dangling off my arm and drooling on my shoes."

"Whatever you say ginger." Blaise replied standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Like you said Miss Weasely, you're too good for me." Blaise answered as he paused in his steps to look back at her. "So rather than waste my time I think I'll go flirt with someone who's worth it."

He smirked at her before turning away and strolling casually in the direction of the castle. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of her footsteps behind him.

"Zabini wait." Ginny sighed so he stopped and twisted around looking at her expectantly. "Ok."

"Ok what?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Maybe I do fancy you a little bit." Ginny told him quietly.

"A little bit?" Blaise asked with his smirk widening.

"Ok a lot." Ginny admitted. "You don't have to be so arrogant about it."

"Of course I do Miss Weasley I'm a Slytherin." He reminded her.

"Stop calling me Miss Weasely." Ginny groaned.

"Only if you stop calling me Zabini." Blaise compromised.

"Deal." Ginny agreed.

Blaise nodded in approval as he stepped closer to the Gryffindor girl. Suddenly feeling nervous Ginny tightened her grip on her broomstick. Blaise tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled her up against him, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, the other placed atop of the hand she had wrapped around her broom. Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and Blaise dipped her down low and his peanut-butter breath ghosted across her freckled face.

She waited to feel his lips press against hers but the feeling never came. Instead he let out a chuckle before pulling her upright and stepping away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked self-consciously opening her eyes again.

"Nothing's wrong." Blaise told her with a smirk to rival Draco's crawling onto his face. "I just wanted to prove that you fancied me and now I know that you do I've lost interest."

He chuckled before stalking away leaving a fuming Ginny Weasley behind to splutter in disbelief before forming a plan of revenge.

***

Whilst roaming around by the greenhouses, Theo came across his favourite Ravenclaw.

"Hello Loony my love." He greeted as he came to stand beside the blonde-haired girl.

"Be quiet Theo." Luna whispered. "You'll disturb the plants."

The Slytherin boy cast a puzzled look at his girlfriend as he looked down at the bare patch of soil she was observing.

"What plants?" Theo asked quietly. "There aren't any plants here."

"Silly Theo." Luna replied ruffling his hair fondly. "The plants have yet to grow. They are below the soil, surrounded by dirt and darkness as they struggle to reach up towards the light of the sun."

"Oh right of course." Theo answered. "How silly of me not to realise."

She realised her boyfriend was teasing her but she only smiled brightly in response. She knew he wasn't being malicious in his mockery like most of the people in the school who made fun of her.

"When these flowers do grow," Theo whispered softly in her ear. "I shall pluck one from the soil for you to wear in your hair."

"I would like that very much." Luna replied.

They smiled at one another and shared a light kiss before returning their attention to the ground.

***

Up in Gryffindor tower Hermione was trying to encourage Ron to revise for his end of year tests but so far she was unsuccessful.

"The exams are ages away." Ron bemoaned. "I've got plenty of time to study."

"Yes you have." Hermione agreed. "So you shouldn't waste it. I know what you're like Ronald Weasely, if you had your way you'd revise for five minutes before entering the exam hall and that would be all."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ron asked earning himself a whack on the head with a heavy book. "Ouch!"

"Just let me quiz you on Transfiguration for half an hour." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ron huffed crossing his arms across his chest grumpily.

Hermione beamed at having got her own way and opened the text book and scanned through looking for something to ask the redhead. Every time Ron gave her a correct answer, Hermione rewarded him with a kiss. When he got a question wrong he received a heavy scowl before she made him write out the correct answer five times on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to quiz me on Transfiguration for a while?" Seamus asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink whilst Ron glared at the Irishman.

"Just ignore him Hermione." Dean said kindly before dragging Seamus away.

***

In his office, Severus Snape was busy marking his students' potion essays when his door burst open and Sirius Black stormed through.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked without waiting for a response.

To Severus' annoyance the animagus seated himself upon his desk resting a foot on the armrests of Severus' chair.

"What do you want Black?" Severus sneered.

"I want you to pull your head out of your ass and stop being a stupid wanker." He replied.

"Oh is that all?" Severus replied. "Well thank you for stopping by, now get out."

"Just speak to him you overgrown bat." Sirius said.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Sirius told him. "Just go and talk to him, sort things out. Stop pushing him away like you've been doing, it's pathetic and childish."

"You transform into a dog and chase your tail around in circles and you're calling _me_ childish?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

Rolling his eyes Sirius jumped down from the desk making his way back towards the door.

"You know that Remus loves you." Sirius said speaking to the door rather than the man over at the desk. "It's you that he wants…not me. It has always been you that Moony loves. I've never been able to compare to you in that respect."

Sirius slipped quietly out of the door leaving Severus Snape alone with his thoughts.

***

Homework finally completed, Pansy gathered all her work books, quill and pieces of parchment and carried them up to her dormitory. After carefully placing everything away she headed to the boys' dormitory to check on Draco and Potter. Poking her head around the door, she caught sight of them in a passionate embrace as they shared a slow loving kiss. She smiled at the beautiful sight before silently stepping away and heading down to the library to select herself an interesting new book to read.

On her way, she was nearly knocked down by a speeding blur of black. Dodging out of the way just in time she looked over her shoulder and realised the black blur was her head of house speedily making his way to who knew where.

His robes billowing out behind him, Severus made his way to Remus Lupin's door as fast as was humanly possible. He rapped his knuckles on the door three times before stepping in without invitation. The werewolf stepped out of the shower room with a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water dripping from his hair all the way down his torso.

"Severus?" Remus asked with a note of hope in his voice as his honey coloured eyes landed on the dark-haired man.

"Tell me you love me." Severus said as he stepped further into the room.

"I love you." Remus replied.

"I love you too you." Severus returned pulling the werewolf into his arms and crushing their lips together with a furious need.

Still whispering words of love and promises of forever, the two men made their way to Remus' bed kissing and groping passionately all the while.

Unseen by the two lovers, Sirius watched the exchange from his hiding place beneath the table. Sad puppy eyes watched the two wizards disappear into the bedroom. Crawling out from the table, Sirius let out a soft whimper before exiting the room on all floors and running through the castle up to Gryffindor tower.

A second year student said the password and he followed them inside and entered the common room. The Gryffindors stared in shock at the dog.

"Padfoot?" Hermione asked recognising Sirius in his animagus form easily.

He bounded over to the bushy haired girl and she moved off of Ron's lap to stroke the dog behind his ears. Harry had informed them both that his godfather was still alive so they weren't shocked to see him. However, Hermione was shocked to see that he looked so miserable.

"Come on Padfoot." She said gently before leading the dog up to her empty dorm room.

She stroked his soft fur for a while as he let out small whimpers before he transformed back to his regular appearance.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Hermione asked tenderly.

"Remus and Snape love each other." Sirius replied bitterly.

"But that's a good thing." Hermione told him. "I know you don't like Professor Snape very much but he makes Remus happy, surely that's the important thing."

"Yes it is." Sirius agreed. "I want Remus' happiness more than anything. Even if his happiness does ensure my misery."

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"I love him too Hermione." Sirius replied sadly. "I loved him first in fact. And I know that he loves me too but…he loves Snape more."

"Oh. Oh Sirius, I'm sorry." Hermione apologised sympathetically as she embraced the older man and tried to console him as best as she could as he broke down in her arms.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	34. Full Moon

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for reviewing people : )**

**Here's the final chapter before the battle with old Voldemort**

**Chapter 34-Full Moon**

January had come and gone and the first day of February had arrived. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had both received their brand new wands having lost their other ones in Voldemort's lair. Sirius had mostly been roaming around the school in his animagus form. Only the Professor's and a handful of students that were close to Harry knew the true identity of the large black dog.

After getting Ginny to admit her attraction for him and then rejecting her advances, Blaise had found himself on the receiving end of a lot of girls' whispers and laughter. The Slytherin had tried to ignore it at first but it was getting more irritating by the day. It seemed that the entire female population was laughing at him. Even Pansy couldn't look him in the eye without sniggering.

At dinner time, Blaise decided he had had enough of all the pointing, staring and whispering. He slammed his knife and fork down angrily, sent a harsh glare over at Ginny knowing that she was responsible for al of this before turning to Pansy.

"Oh Pansy darling?" He asked with false sweetness. "Would you care to tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean Blaise." Pansy replied as she tried to cover a snort.

"Don't lie to me Pans." Blaise said. "Everybody keeps staring at me and laughing and I want to know why."

"That's not true." Luna told him pleasantly from where she sat beside Theo. "It is only the girls who are making fun of you, not the boys."

"And why are the girls making fun of me?" Blaise demanded to know.

Luna just smiled before placing a finger to her lips indicating that she wasn't going to say. Growling slightly Blaise looked back to Pansy but she remained tight-lipped.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Hermione were laughing together as they stroked Padfoot and fed him food from off of the table. Getting an idea, Ginny's eyes sparkled with mischief making her resemblance to Fred and George suddenly striking. She crouched down and whispered something into the dog's ear. Padfoot let out a happy bark and licked her cheek before trotting over to the Slytherin table.

He came to a stop by Blaise and raised his leg before peeing on the Slytherin boy much to Pansy's amusement.

"Disgusting dog!" Blaise yelled as he wiped at his ruined trousers with a napkin. "And you can stop laughing!" He told Pansy.

The Slytherin girl only laughed harder as she clutched her stomach almost falling off of the bench. Most of the other students were laughing too, particularly the girls.

Job done, Padfoot ran back over to the Gryffindor table earning himself a reproachful stare from Remus and an angry glare from Snape.

"Well done Padfoot." Ginny praised stroking the dog's head.

Padfoot barked in response before moving onto Harry's lap. Harry stroked his godfather's soft fur just as Blaise rose from his seat and stormed over to the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell is your problem Weasley?" Blaise asked as he glared at the red-haired girl.

"I'm looking at it." Ginny replied coolly.

The entire school turned to watch the exchange between the two and the girls still continued to giggle slightly.

"What have you said? Why do they keep laughing at me?" Blaise hissed furiously.

"I may have mentioned the fact you have an incredibly little dick to one or two people." Ginny replied innocently. "I suppose word got around."

"What?" Blaise spluttered feeling his skin heat up from a combination of anger and embarrassment. "I do not have a little penis. For your information Miss Weasley I am very well endowed thank you very much."

"You keep telling yourself that Zabini." Ginny said teasingly.

"I have a perfectly decent sized cock." Blaise insisted very loudly.

"Of course you do." Ginny told him patronisingly as she rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Do you want me to prove it?" The older teen asked as his hands moved to the top of his trousers.

"Go right ahead." She dared not expecting him to actually do so.

Blaise exposed himself to her and she gasped in shock as her heart rate increased and her breath stuck in her throat. His manhood was only on show for a short moment but it was enough for Ginny, and everyone else, to clearly see that he was very well hung indeed.

"See Gin, I told you I was big." Blaise said smugly before pecking her on the cheek and exiting the great hall.

"Oh my gosh." Ginny breathed feeling light-headed.

***

That evening, Harry and Draco were sat together in front of the Gryffindor common room fire with Nagini and Padfoot chasing one another around on the rug.

"You seem tense." Harry observed as he gently rubbed the blonde's shoulders.

"Sorry." He apologized distractedly. "It's just that the dark lord's attack is almost upon us. He and the death eaters will attack on Valentine's Day. I hate the idea of not knowing what's going to happen…not knowing if we'll all survive."

"I'm scared too baby." Harry told him pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's neck. "The fate of the wizarding world rests on my shoulders. The teachers are worried as well; I can see it in their eyes."

"You'll defeat him." Draco said confidently. "I know you will."

"For you." Harry nodded. "I'll kill that psycho for you."

"I'll be fighting against my parents." Draco murmured sadly. "That's almost as scary as facing _him_."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Harry promised.

Padfoot trotted over and placed his head in Harry's lap whilst Nagini coiled herself around Draco's waist.

Nagini looked up at Harry sadly and hissed something to him. Harry stared at her in shock not knowing how to respond.

"Harry what is it?" Draco asked sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Harry lied. "I have to speak to Hermione…I'll see you later."

He got up and darted out of the portrait hole heading for the library. Looking around himself and all the Gryffindors Draco felt decidedly uncomfortable and quickly left the common room with Nagini slithering behind him.

Browsing through the stacks of shelves, Harry finally came across Hermione perusing a large book about defeating dark wizards.

"Hermione." He whispered. "I have a problem."

She placed the book down and followed her friend to a secluded corner.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know that Voldemort plans to attack on Valentine's Day right?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Well I know that I can't properly defeat him unless the horcruxes are destroyed first."

"But I thought the horcruxes were destroyed." Hermione interrupted. "Nagini told us where they were all hidden, didn't the order manage to find them all."

"Most of them are destroyed." Harry told her. "But there's one horcrux left."

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "We must tell Dumbledore and have it destroyed; we've only two weeks before the final battle."

"It's not that simple." Harry sighed running his hands through his wild hair. "It's Nagini."

"What's Nagini?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Harry looked at her pointedly until she understood. Her mouth formed into an O shape and she looked torn.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "But I can't bring myself to kill her. And Draco thinks the world of her; he'll be devastated if someone killed his pet."

"But whilst Nagini's still alive…"

"Voldemort can't be defeated." Harry finished the sentence for her. "Nagini told me she was the horcrux and that I must end her life but I really don't think I can. Killing an evil twisted bastard is one thing but killing an innocent animal is quite another."

"You have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione told him. "He'll know what to do."

Harry let out a sigh but nodded realising he had no other option.

After a long talk with Dumbledore Harry returned to Gryffindor tower bumping into Draco on his way.

"Harry have you seen Nagini?" Draco asked. "I can't find her anywhere."

At his boyfriend's words, Harry felt a wave of guilt as his mind conjured the picture of the reptile lying lifeless in Dumbledore's office. He knew Draco deserved to know that his pet was dead but Harry didn't want to be the one to have to tell him. So he lied.

"No, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's hunting for rats or something."

"Maybe." Draco replied shrugging his shoulders. "Can I stay in your bed tonight?"

"Of course you can." Harry told him wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

They stepped into the common room together and made their way up to the dorm room. The rest of the boy's were already there laughing as Ron stood terrified on his bed as he screamed and pointed at the tiny spider scuttling along the floor.

"Harry!" Ron cried in relief. "Get rid of it mate."

Harry chuckled slightly before catching the little spider and throwing it out of the window.

The boy's changed into their pajamas, Draco borrowed a pair of Harry's, and climbed into bed. As Harry wrapped Draco up in his arms and inhaled his lemon scent he realised that Sirius was not.

"Where's Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"It's a full moon mate." Ron replied. "He's out with Moony."

Harry relaxed before settling himself more comfortably in his bed, Draco snuggling up to him.

Out in the school grounds, Moony and Padfoot ran around together barking and howling. The moon smiled down on them making their puppy eyes glow. Sirius loved this time of month more than any other. Whilst Remus Lupin may love Severus Snape, Moony and Padfoot would always belong together and not even the greasy-haired potions master could come between that.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review (The Final Battle is coming next)**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	35. Bleeding Dragon

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you're all very awesome 3**

**Judging by some of your comments the last chapter was not clear. So, I'll take the time now to clearly state Nagini is already DEAD.**

**Chapter 35-Bleeding Dragon**

On Valentine's Day morning, the atmosphere over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was polluted with fear, nerves and tension. Later on that night, Voldemort and the death eaters would attack and the final battle between good and evil would commence.

Over the past two weeks, Dumbledore had set up group portkeys that led to a safe house. The first, second, third and fourth year students had all taken the portkeys and been sent to the safe house where the fourth year students along with a few order members would watch over the younger years.

The staff of Hogwarts along with students in the fifth year and above were still in the school. Members of the order of the phoenix, including the rest of the Weasley family minus Percy, had arrived at Hogwarts a few days before and were staying there to join in the coming battle.

Despite the anxious mood that seemed to be suffocating at teens and adults alike, Dumbledore tried to encourage them to enjoy and celebrate the romantic day as he spoke to them all at breakfast.

Though the students listened to their Headmaster's words they couldn't find the will to fake enjoyment when they were all so worried about what was to come. For once, it didn't feel like Valentine's Day even with the love heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling.

There was no girlish laughter, not even from Lavender and Pavati. Nobody had bothered sending cards to those they secretly admired and the people who were actually in a relationship with someone hadn't bothered to exchange gifts.

Looking glumly at his breakfast, Harry let out a sigh before looking across the hall and catching the gaze of Draco Malfoy. It had been Snape who had informed Draco that Nagini was in fact a horcrux and had been killed. Draco had been devastated to hear the news and upon learning that Harry had kept the truth from him he had become very angry and refused to speak to the green-eyed boy for the past two weeks.

"Just talk to him Harry." Hermione whispered as she saw him glancing at the Slytherin. "You'll regret it forever if you don't. Nobody can know what will happen today. This could be your only chance to make things right."

Harry nodded as he poked at his sausage and took a small bite.

"Just talk to him Draco." Pansy whispered as she caught him sneaking looks at Harry over on the Gryffindor table. "If you don't do it now you'll spend the rest of your life wishing you had. For all you know Potter could die today. This might be your last chance to sort things out."

"Thanks Pans." Draco replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better about everything."

"You're welcome Coco." She told him obviously missing the sarcasm.

Pushing his plate away, Draco got up and left the hall, Harry following close behind him. The blonde walked down the corridor a little way before leaning against the wall waiting for the other boy to catch him up.

"Hi." Harry said meekly coming to stand in front of the Slytherin.

Before Draco could respond Luna came skipping over to them and gave each boy a strong hug and a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled at them as she waited for Theo to catch up with her. When he did she took the older boy's hand and they skipped away together.

"Well at least they look happy." Harry observed as he watched them skip around a corner and out of sight.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Personally I'm not even sure if I remember what happiness is."

Harry bowed his head finding that the boy's comment stung quite a bit.

"So, you weren't happy with me then?" He asked sadly.

"You know that I was." Draco replied.

"You still could be." Harry told him as he took the blonde's hand and linked their fingers together.

"I'm scared Harry." Draco admitted as a bickering Ginny and Blaise walked past them.

"Hey, we're going to get through this." Harry assured him. "Both of us. Together."

From round the corner they heard Ginny bellow a hex followed by Blaise's cry of disgust as he was attacked by giant flying bogies. Harry and Draco both winced sympathetically before turning back to face one another.

"I…I want…" Draco tried to say but struggled to voice his desires. "Come with me."

Hands still clasped together, Draco led Harry through the school climbing all the way to the seventh floor. Releasing the Gryffindors hand, Draco paced in front of the bare stretch of wall three times concentrating hard. After passing by the final time a door materialised in the wall and Draco held it open indicating for Harry to step inside.

Looking around, Harry found that the room had a well lit fire along with an incredibly comfy looking bed with white silk sheets. Draco closed the door behind him before making his way over to the bed. Resting a hand the wooden pole of the four-poster bed Draco peered at Harry shyly through his lashes.

"Draco?" Harry asked uncertainly as he met the Slytherins intense blue gaze.

"You know what I want Harry." Draco replied stepping out of his shoes and slipping off his robes.

Harry swallowed thickly before doing the same and then moving closer to the blonde. Resting his hands on Draco's slim waist, Harry bent his head to capture his lips in a kiss. They kissed slowly, their tongues dancing together before removing each other's shirts.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry questioned wondering if Draco was truly ready for full-on intimacy after the rape.

"This could be our only chance." Draco answered. "The war is coming and we can't stop it. All we can do is fight in it but…there's no guarantee we'll both live through it…one of us could die…we both could."

"That's not going to happen." Harry told him as he pressed their lips together again. "I love you baby."

"You too." Draco replied as he unbuckled Harry's belt.

The two boys stepped out of their trousers and boxers and raked their eyes over one another's naked bodies. Draco still felt self-conscious about his scars but the way Harry kissed and touched him made him feel beautiful.

They spread themselves on the bed together, Harry on top of Draco. The blonde's breathing became heavier and his body was trembling slightly and Harry didn't think it was to do with pleasure. Sensing his lover's discomfort, Harry reversed the positions so that Draco was on top of him.

Their eyes met and Harry smiled up at the Slytherin and gently pecked his lips before resting his head on the pillow handing the control over to Draco.

Biting his lower lip slightly Draco wondered what he was supposed to do. To his horror, a homosexual sex book appeared next to him out of thin air. He seized the book and threw it across the room blushing furiously. Harry chuckled gently even as his own cheeks reddened.

"Shut up Potter." Draco told him as he moulded their lips together.

Pulling away Draco reached across to the dresser that had just appeared in the room of requirement and pulled out a tube of lube. He flicked the cap open and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers before shoving the tube back in the drawer.

As Draco moved his hand down to Harry's rear the Gryffindor parted his legs to give him better access. Both boys held their breath momentarily neither knowing what to expect. When Draco's finger entered Harry's opening they both let out a soft moan at the feel.

Gaining confidence from Harry's vocal encouragement, Draco added a second finger and used a scissoring motion to stretch his partner. Harry writhed beneath him clutching the bed-sheets between his hands. As Draco brushed a certain spot inside of him Harry tossed his head back and his mouth parted as he let out an appreciative moan.

Slipping his fingers out, Draco aligned his swollen member at Harry's entrance. Covering Harry's mouth with his own he slowly began forcing his way inside his lover's puckered entrance. Draco was met with some resistance but a gentle stroke of Harry's leaking cock was all it took to relax him enough to open up thereby allowing Draco to fully enter him.

Just the feel of Harry's anal walls around his erection was almost enough to make Draco cum. Still kissing the boy he loved, Draco held himself steady waiting for Harry to adjust to him.

"Draco…move…please." Harry begged as he rotated his hips making the blonde moan.

Still dropping kisses to Harry's mouth, neck and face at every opportunity, Draco slowly eased himself out of his lover before gently pushing back on. The second thrust hurt the most for Harry and he gripped Draco's shoulders tightly as he gasped in pain. The third and fourth time the pain lessened and as Draco carried on at his slow pace the pain become a dull ache before fading completely.

"Dr-draco…faster…faster." Harry gasped.

Licking Harry's neck before gently sucking on his earlobe, Draco did as he was asked and snapped his hips forward moving faster in and out of the panting brunette.

"Fuck Draco…so good baby." Harry complimented as he roamed his hands all over the blonde's shoulders, back and buttocks.

"Love you Harry." Draco replied as he slammed himself inside of his and took hold of the Gryffindors penis stroking it in time with his frantic thrusts.

Both boys were panting for breath as their bodies dripped with sweat. Rocking their hips together and kissing passionately the two reached climax.

Down in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were in the boys' dorm in a similar position to Harry and Draco as were Snape and Lupin in the potion masters office.

On the third floor, Ginny Weasely was emerging from a broom cupboard hastily re-buttoning her shirt. A few seconds later Blaise followed her out zipping up his trousers with a smirk.

Theo and Luna were sat on soft cushions in the Divination classroom playing a game of gobstones whilst Professor Trelawney drank a bottle of sherry and looked into her crystal ball babbling about death and destruction.

Out in the quidditch stands Sirius was in his human form slowly slipping his hand down Charlie Weasley's pants as they kissed hungrily.

***

The time for battle came, as they all knew it would. Students, teachers and order members stood side by side with their wands drawn as death eaters made their way into the school through the whomping willow, Peter Pettigrew leading the way in his rat form.

Most of the fifth year students were on the top towers of the school sending down curses, hexes and stunning spells to the intruders below. Ginny was one of the few fifth years who stood defensively in front of the school preparing to spring into action.

As Pettigrew streaked closer towards them, Hermione's cat Crookshanks darted out and sank his claws and teeth into the animagus affectively killing the rat and causing the first death of the battle.

"Harry." Draco said in a determined voice as the death eaters loomed ever closer and teachers and order members ran out to meet them firing spells at the enemy. "Don't even think about dying out there."

"Or you." Harry replied before crushing his lips against the blonde's briefly before rushing out onto the battlefield keeping alert for a sign of Voldemort.

As the battle raged on, the centaurs stampeded out of the forest aiming their bow and arrows at the death eaters. A few people had sustained minor injuries and there were a few deaths on both sides already but there was still no sign of Voldemort.

Looking around him, Harry caught sight of Dumbledore take out five death eaters at once, the sparkle in his eyes absent. A few feet away from him Hermione was duelling with Macnair, the man who was supposed to execute Buckbeak back in their third year. After stunning the man, Hermione whirled around to punch another death eater in the face before casting him under a full-body bind. To Harry's right, Ron was fighting Crabbe and Goyle senior along with Fred and George. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry was mildly aware of Remus fighting Fenrir Greyback and Ginny firing multiple hexes at Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius and Bellatrix were battling furiously whilst goading and mocking one another. The psychotic witch laughed shrilly as she swirled her arm around to aim a curse at her cousin. However, her fancy wand movement gave Sirius the opportunity to fire a curse at her first. Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes widened in shock as she released a final laugh before her dead body collapsed to the ground.

Ducking out of the way of a stinging hex, Harry glared at his attacker before aiming his wand at the death eater.

"Stupefy!" He cried. "Impedimenta!" He shouted aiming his wand at another approaching death eater.

Draco was a short distance from Harry battling with his father, Theo and Pansy coming to his aid.

Hearing a terrified cry from Ginny, Harry whirled around and saw her running over to Blaise. The Slytherin boy was clearly dead. Ginny held him in her arms shaking him frantically as she begged for him to wake up and apologised for various things she had said and done to him.

Bill made his way over to his little sister and pulled her away from the dead boy whilst firing a curse at a death eater. He whispered something in Ginny's ear and the redhead girl nodded before getting a hold of herself and launching back into the fight by knocking out a death eater who was creeping up behind Luna.

Harry's ears were invaded by a high-pitched scream that ended as abruptly as it had started. Lavender Brown's lifeless body fell to the ground adding to the death count. Neville Longbottom followed soon after her and Kingsley Shacklebolt followed shortly after him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried pointing his wand at a death eater causing him to lose his wand.

Fighting off a few more of his attackers, Harry turned around and looked towards the lake and there he saw him, Voldemort.

The two enemies made their way through the duelling witches and wizards, their eyes trained solely on each other, emerald green boring into crimson red.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Tom." Harry replied knowing it would infuriate the snake-faced murderer.

A clap of thunder sounded over head and rain pelted down from the sky.

"Here comes the lightening bolt." Luna said with a smile as she looked towards the storm grey sky.

Just as the Ravenclaw predicted, a shock of forked-lightening flashed in the sky before striking a branch of the whomping willow. At the same time, Harry pointed his wand at the man who had murdered his parents, raped his boyfriend and tried to kill him every year since he had started Hogwarts. Thinking of all his loved ones, Harry spoke the last two words Voldemort would ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green, the colour of the grass beneath his feet, the colour of Harry Potter's eyes, the signature colour of Slytherin house, the colour of the killing blinding light, that was the last thing Voldemort saw.

Harry glared down at the dead body of Tom Riddle hoping that the man was entering hell. As their master died, the rest of the death eaters either surrendered or ran for the school gates only to be restrained by members of the order.

Relief flooded him as Harry realised the fight was finally over, at last he could rest. Sweeping his eyes over the battlefield he caught sight of Hermione, her hair wilder than ever sporting a bloody lip. She smiled at him proudly as Ron limped over to her and pulled her close to him. He caught Harry's eye and nodded to him. Dumbledore smiled at him, the twinkle back in his eye. His eyes then landed on a tired looking Remus who offered him a small smile. Beside him were Sirius and Severus. Sirius gave him the thumbs up whilst Snape looked the same as usual.

The twins came up behind Harry chanting his name as they ruffled his hair. Bill and Charlie congratulated him on his victory, Mr. Weasley shook his hand, Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and Ginny cast him a sad smile from where she knelt beside Blaise's body with Luna comforting her.

Harry continued looking around trying to find Draco.

"I am sorry Harry Potter." A voice said and Harry looked up at the centaur named Firenze.

At Harry's look of confusion, Firenze pointed over to the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking in the direction indicated Harry felt his heart plummet and he rushed over to where Pansy was kneeling in the mud beside a pale boy with unmistakable blonde hair.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he raced over.

He fell to his knees beside his lover and a heart wrenching cry ripped from his lips as he stared in horror at the frail form of his bleeding dragon.

"Help! Somebody help!" Harry shouted.

In a matter of seconds a crowd of people were rushing over, Severus in the lead.

"Come on Draco." Harry begged. "Come on baby; just keep fighting you'll be alright."

"H-h-harry." Draco wheezed his eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open.

"Ssh Draco don't talk." Harry said gently. "Snape's on his way, Madame Pomfrey too. They'll heal you in no time. You're going to be fine."

"Harry." Draco whispered as he weakly held Harry's hand with his own. "I…I love you."

"I love you too." Harry replied tearfully.

Draco's lips formed into a faint a smile and he coughed up a pool of blood as Severus and the others reached him. Shoving Harry and Pansy out of the way, Severus immediately got to work on healing the blonde whispering enchantments that sounded like a lullaby.

Sirius held his godson in a one-armed hug as they waited for Severus to stabilize Draco's life-threatening condition. Theo wrapped Pansy in his arms and whispered comforting words to the sobbing girl.

***

Four hours later, Draco was in a hospital gown in the hospital wing with Harry sat by his bedside. He blinked his eyes open and turned his head to face his lover.

"Hi." He greeted in a tired voice.

"Hey." Harry replied softly pressing a light kiss to the blonde's lips. "I told you we'd make it through this."

"Yeah you did." Draco agreed as he smiled up at him.

The double doors opened and Luna walked through them looking as if she'd entered by accident. She skipped over to them with a bright smile and presented Draco with a jar of pickled toad eyes and wished him a speedy recovery before wondering off.

Harry and Draco looked from the jar of beady green eyes to each other and burst out laughing.

"She's mental." Draco said. "I love her."

"You love me more though right?" Harry asked sounding a little envious.

"Yes Harry, I love you more." Draco assured him.

"I love you too." Harry replied and they shared a sweet loving kiss.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
